And Yet So Far
by LyricalKris
Summary: When he found out he was a father to baby daughter, Edward had to grow up too fast. With a baby involved, nothing is ever as simple as what he wants. But after he met Bella, it always seemed like happiness was so close, and yet so far. Written for FAGE4
1. The New Boy

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: And Yet So Far**

**Written for: Dolphin62598**

**Written By: LyricalKris**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Best friends falling in love or realizing feelings for each other ... and there are tattoos involved.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

* * *

The new boy was in almost all of her classes. The one exception was Math. She was normal. He was advanced.

Try as she might, Bella couldn't help obsessing over him along with the rest of Forks High School. She felt hypocritical. After all, it had been her under the microscope just last semester when she'd come to live with her dad. Still, though she feigned disinterest, pretending to concentrate on the book in front of her, she was really listening to every blessed word her lunch mates - Alice Brandon and Jessica Stanley - were saying.

It wasn't her fault, she excused herself. It was a product of being friends with the queens of the Forks High gossip mill. Between the two of them, they knew absolutely everything about everyone.

"They moved here from Chicago this weekend," Jessica whispered, her head bent close to Alice's. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen came to open a bank account with my mom on Saturday. Mrs. Cullen works at the police station as a clerk, I think."

"I heard he's the oldest of three kids," Alice whispered back.

"Right. He has a brother and a sister. I wonder if the brother is even half as hot as he is."

Alice snickered. "You wish, perv. His brother is eight, and his name is Emmett. The sister is just a baby. I didn't catch the name. Ella, maybe?"

"Not even close! Leona. Like.. isn't that the name of the floating head in the haunted mansion ride at Disneyland?"

The two girls giggled. "I haven't been to Disneyland," Alice said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what his middle name is."

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious."

"It's Anthony," Bella muttered distractedly. Her eyes had wandered across the cafeteria where the new boy - Edward Cullen - was sitting, looking vaguely amused at his lunch mates - Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton.

He had a beautiful smile, even when it was half cocked as it was then, Bella thought.

"How do you know?" Alice demanded.

"Ha. I told you she isn't as above it as she wants to seem," Jessica added, elbowing Alice in the side.

Bella frowned, ripping her gaze away from Edward to look at her two friends. "It's not like I went digging for information. We were playing a stupid game in English, that's all."

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Jessica repeated. She sighed. "I want him."

Alice snickered. "Get in line. Every girl and a good portion of the guys want him."

"Does that mean you want him, too?" Jessica challenged.

"Gross. No." Alice grinned primly. "You know I prefer blonds."

At that, Bella laughed. "You don't prefer blonds. You prefer Jaspers."

"Well, yes, that is true..."

After lunch, Bella walked to her Spanish class alone. Of course, she should not have been surprised when Edward walked in a few minutes behind her.

There was no escaping this kid.

Especially since the only open desks were the two on either side of her and the one behind her.

Edward chose the one to Bella's right.

Class started. Like every other Spanish class her four years of high school, they spent the first twenty minutes learning new words and how to use them before Senora Goff paired them up to create a conversation.

Predictably to how her day was going, Bella was paired up with Edward. Obviously, fate wasn't going to let her ignore the boy.

"Hey. You're Edward Cullen, obviously. I mean..." She sighed, knowing she wasn't any good at this kind of thing. "People are talking," she finished lamely.

He grinned that same half smile he'd been wearing at Mike and Tyler's table. "Si, me llamo Edward Cullen," he said, his lips twitching in amusement when he saw her grimace. "Como te llamas?"

"Oh, I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Que? No habla ingles," he said, feigning confusion. There was something wicked glinting in his eyes. He was definitely teasing her. True, they were supposed to be speaking in only Spanish, but no one actually followed that rule.

"Me llamo Bella Swan," she said finally.

"Encantado de conocerle."

He was lucky his voice was so pleasant, doubly so because he was speaking another language. Honestly, it wasn't fair at all.

How could Bella not be charmed?

~0~

There was no particular reason why Edward couldn't get Bella out of his head.

It was odd. It seemed like she was there every time he turned around. How on Earth was it possible - even in a school as small as theirs - to have every class with one person? She was always there, and yet, she was different.

It seemed like the rest of the school was watching him. She hadn't so much as glanced up.

Of course, because she didn't pay attention to him, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Like the way she stumbled in gym. He'd had to cover his mouth with his hand when she'd hit a stray volleyball right into Lauren Mallory's nose. How could he not be endeared to her? Lauren had been particularly... well...

He wouldn't be surprised to find she had a tramp stamp, to say the least.

Edward had had enough of that kind of girl.

Blushing Bella Swan, who'd stumbled adorably but played his little game in Spanish, though she'd rolled her eyes while doing it.

As Edward pulled up in front of the daycare, he grimaced to himself.

It was a nice dream, thinking that he could have a crush like any other kid at his high school. He'd given up that right.

"Hey, Edward Cullen, right?"

Edward looked up, smiling slightly as another guy his age got out of his car. "That's me," he said easily.

"Jasper Hale," the blond boy said, nodding. "You have little kid siblings right?" He laughed when Edward raised an eyebrow. "Man, what don't I know about you? Small town."

"Right. Small town," Edward agreed. "What about you?"

"Little sister. Rosalie."

They got to the door, and Edward raised his hand to knock. Jasper just laughed, opening the door. Frowning - he didn't like that just anyone could walk in- Edward followed the other boy inside.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope."

"Hello, Jasper," she greeted, smiling at Jasper. "The older kids are outside. Let me get your sister." She looked up at Edward. "And you must be Edward Cullen."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your brother is outside, too. I'll go get them both."

Before she could take a step, there was an excited sounding squeal from the playpen off to the side of the room. "Uppa! Uppa, uppa, uppa!"

Edward felt a smile spread across his face. Quickly, he crossed the room and reached into the playpen, pulling up the one-year-old baby girl that was straining, her arms out. "Hey, little lion," he murmured, kissing her cheek and brushing her nose in a butterfly kiss. He tilted his head, noticing her skin was blotchy, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. He looked to Mrs. Cope. "How was she today?"

"Oh, you know kids. It can be difficult for them to adjust. She cried a lot, but she'll get used to it here." The older woman smiled and headed out to the back where her assistant was playing with the older kids in the group.

"She's a cute kid," Jasper said conversationally, waggling his fingers in front of the baby's eyes. Leona scrunched up her nose, backing away from him, hiding her face in Edward's neck.

"Yeah, she's got that going for her at least," he said, rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"My kid sister's the most adorable thing ever." Jasper huffed and shook his head. "She's also the biggest diva in the city."

"Sounds like she and my brother would get along," Edward said amiably.

They were interrupted by the sound of tromping footsteps. Edward turned, rolling his eyes as his little brother came barreling toward him. If Emmett was going anywhere, he was running. "Hey, Edward," he greeted jovially. He turned around, looking over at where a prim, pretty little girl was following after Mrs. Cope at a more ladylike pace. He gestured to Edward, waiting for his big brother to stoop down. "She thinks she's a Kardashinen. What the heck is that?"

"It means she's trying to be a prosti-tot," Jasper muttered, shaking his head.

"A prosti-what?" Emmett asked too loudly.

"Shhhhh!" both the older boys admonished.

The Rosalie girl wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Sorry about that, man." Jasper shook his head.

"No worries. He's heard worse," Edward said, waving his hand.

"It's so nice of you boys helping your parents out like this," Mrs. Cope gushed, grinning at them. "Not a lot of boys your age are interested in helping their parents out with little siblings."

Edward grimaced.

"It only makes sense. The high school lets out only half an hour after the elementary school, and we're going home anyway. Just a couple of good ol' boys, right?" Turning his face slightly to the side so only Edward could see, Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Edward's voice was wry. "Right."

* * *

**A/N: So this fanfic definitely got out of hand. Lol. I'll be posting every 2-3 days pretty much all month.**

**Thank you so much to shug, ginnyw, barburella, jfka06 who all helped me and held my hand through this whole thing. Shug made me a wonderfully beautiful banner!**

**So... initial thoughts? Questions? Fears? Hopes?**


	2. Domestic Dispute

**A/N: So tickled by the response to this story. :) It's really been a pleasure to write.**

* * *

"Party a little too hard this weekend?"

Bella didn't know what made her think she could tease Edward so easily. It was Monday morning, and she'd walked into their English class to find him with his head cradled in his arms on the desk. He rolled his head to look at her, and Bella gasped.

She'd been mostly kidding, but looking at the deep circles under his eyes, she could see Edward was legitimately exhausted.

Still, his sleepy smile sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

"Party? In Forks? You must be joking," he said wryly.

"Well," she hedged, shrugging sheepishly as she took her seat a couple rows away from him, "who knows. Some kids find a party anywhere."

"Not you, though," he said softly. It wasn't a question.

"Ah, no. I'm boring," she admitted, wondering why she was babbling to this boy. The previous week, they'd exchanged smiles during their other classes, but it wasn't as if they were friends.

"Well, don't worry. I didn't do much this weekend either." He yawned.

"You sure look tired for someone who didn't do much," she said gently, wondering why she was keeping up this line of conversation.

He gave her a sleepy smile, not seeming to mind. "Elsie has been having trouble sleeping. She wakes up crying a lot at night." He shrugged. "I suppose it's just taking her a while to get used to the new place."

"Elsie?" Bella echoed, confused.

"Oh, that's what I call Leona." He wrinkled his nose. "I really dislike her first name, so I call her by her initials - L.C."

"Elsie," Bella nodded. "That's clever and pretty."

"Just like Elsie - clever and pretty," he said fondly.

Bella tilted her head, studying him a moment. "It's nice to see an older brother who likes his siblings so much."

The skin around his eyes tightened, and he looked at her for a heartbeat before he looked away. His posture suddenly radiated discomfort. "Yeah, well... I mean, my brother can be obnoxious. He's only eight, but I think being a little punk is actually part of his nature. We'll see. Elsie is just a baby. All babies are cute, right?"

At that, Bella had to grimace. "Ah. No offense to your sister - I don't know her - but kids aren't my... thing." She shook her head. "I'm an only child, and sometimes I wish I had a big brother, but I'm glad my parents never had any other kids. They're so noisy and messy and needy." The look on her face spoke volumes. Babies could be so gross and annoying.

The light, sleepy look on his face changed instantly. Something fiery flashed through his eyes. Bella took an automatic step back because he felt somehow dangerous. He looked away quickly, his mouth set in a tight line.

"Edward?" she asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

He stared down at the desktop, completely ignoring her.

Bella had to move when the boy who sat next to Edward needed the seat she was standing beside. She quickly moved away, returning to her own seat in a haze.

The lesson started, but Bella couldn't have said what they were supposed to be learning. All throughout the class period, her thoughts drifted to Edward, sitting two rows away. She glanced at him occasionally, but though it seemed like he wasn't paying any more attention than she was, he also never looked in her direction.

No matter how many times Bella ran the conversation over and over in her head, she couldn't understand what had happened. Obviously, Edward was pissed at her, but what right did he have for his anger? Most kids she knew who had little kid siblings at least acknowledged that they were messy and occasionally annoying. It was her opinion, but she'd been trying to commiserate with him a little. After all, his kid sister had obviously kept him up the night before.

It was just rude to ignore someone who was standing right in front of you - rude and uncalled for.

By the end of the class period, she'd worked herself up to ask just what his problem was, but when the bell rang, he was out like a shot, his long legs carrying him away more quickly than she could follow. Their next class was across the campus, so she didn't have time to confront him before the bell rang.

Again, at the end of that class, he shot out of his seat the second the bell rang. This time, though, Bella got to class with a couple minutes to spare.

She stepped up to his desk. He was studiously staring down at his notebook. Her ire sparked again when he didn't acknowledge her at all, and she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself before she started yelling.

Just as she was about to speak, she thought better of it, wondering if she had the right. After all, this boy didn't owe her anything. She was the one who was pestering him.

But if he wanted to be left alone, there were polite ways to ask.

"Hey, I-" she began, only to be cut off by the bell again. Giving a short, disgruntled growl, Bella gave up, returning to her seat.

Throughout that class period and the next, she debated in her head whether she should just drop it. There was a part of her that was indignant - that kind of rudeness was just irritating - but there was also a part of her that wondered if she'd accidentally insulted him.

Finally, Bella decided that lunch was a good time to approach him. He'd be sitting with Mike and Tyler again, no doubt. With the other two boys there, he probably wouldn't ignore her, and if he did, Bella was fairly certain they would call him on it.

Decided, Bella took a deep breath, walking over to their table. "Hey guys," she greeted the other two, keeping her gaze on Edward who, again, didn't look up. "Edward?" she tried.

She saw his shoulders rise and fall slowly as he took a deep breath. Finally, he looked up, his eyes impassive as they met hers. "What?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Mike and Tyler exchanged a glance, waggling their eyebrows. Edward continued to stare at her steadily. For a long, pregnant moment, she thought for sure he was going to say no. "Fine," he said finally, standing. He looked at her expectantly.

Bella realized she hadn't planned things out that far in advance. She felt foolish as she walked a distance away, deciding to head outside because it wasn't raining today, only misting. She tried to ignore that Mike and Tyler were whistling behind them.

"Look," she began when they were alone outside. "I don't know what I said this morning, but-"

"You didn't... " Edward interrupted. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching as he looked away from her. "I'm being very rude, I know, and I'm sorry about that. But it's better this way, really."

His voice was oddly earnest, almost desperate. "You think being rude is better?"

"No," he said, looking down. He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not what I meant. It's just..." He looked up at her, the sudden sadness in his green eyes making her heart ache automatically. "It's better if we're not friends. Trust me."

For long moments, Bella simply stared at the ridiculous boy in front of her, blinking sporadically. Given that she hadn't even known this kid existed a week before, his words stung unbelievably. "Look, I wasn't begging you to be my friend or anything, you arrogant asshole. I was just talking to you. I wanted to know if I said something offensive, because I didn't mean to, but obviously, this is all you. You're just a jerk."

She spun on her heel then, heading back toward the school quickly before her tears - born of frustration - could spill over. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was crying over him

Rather than go back to the cafeteria, Bella headed straight for her Spanish class. Thankfully, the room was dark and empty. She slid into her seat, laying her head on her desk.

Minutes passed while Bella quietly fumed, wiping away the few tears that did spill over. What an infuriating prick this kid was. She found herself lamenting that she'd have to see him every day.

Lunch was almost over when she heard someone else enter the classroom. Bella didn't look up, not in the mood to deal with other people at that moment. Her back stiffened when the soft footsteps approached her, settling at the space to her right. She heard a quiet sigh as he sat down in his seat.

Well, it served him right, she figured, resisting every urge she had to roll her head toward him. See how he liked being rudely ignored.

Bella was startled from her irritated thoughts when he set an apple down on the desk in front of her eyes, followed by a bottle of lemonade. She sat up, startled, but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I felt bad that you skipped lunch because of me," he said quietly.

"I don't do things because of you," she snapped, looking over at him.

He held his hands up in a peacemaking gesture. "I'm not trying to insult you," he insisted. "I'm really sorry … about this morning and just now."

Bella blew out a breath, slumping a little in her seat. "Look, I thought you didn't want to be friends. Message received. Just drop it."

He was silent for a few seconds. "I said that it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"What does that mean?" she asked, exasperated. He was being so cryptic.

"Would you understand if I said it's not you, it's me?" he hedged.

"No," she responded bluntly. She studied him for a moment, noticing the frustrated expression on his face, and tried to calm down. "Why me?" she asked finally. "You can be friends with Tyler and Mike, but not me?"

"I'm not friends with Tyler and Mike," he insisted. "I'm not really friends with anyone. I've been here for a week."

"But you can stand to be around them. Suddenly, you can't stand to be around me?" she pressed.

He looked away, running his hand through his hair in obvious agitation. "I don't know how to explain this," he muttered. "I don't want to... You would..." He huffed. "It's different with them," he finished lamely. "I really don't know how to explain it."

Picking up the apple he'd brought her, Bella thought over his words. "Thank you for lunch," she said quietly, rolling the fruit back and forth between her hands.

"It's no problem. Like I said, I felt bad for what happened." He frowned. "Really, an apple and a lemonade are a stupid apology."

"It's not really a big deal," she lied. "But I still don't understand. If you want to be friends with someone, why would you think it's bad? I mean, do you think I'm a bad influence or something?"

He snorted. "You? No, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?" She raised a challenging eyebrow.

Edward didn't appear to have an answer for that.

Before he could speak, the bell rang, and the teacher came in. Bella glanced over at Edward occasionally, seeing he was biting his lip, staring down at his desk.

He didn't try to talk to her again until they'd been paired up to put together a conversation. "It's just... complicated," he said, picking up their previous conversation as if he they hadn't been interrupted by class.

She held his gaze for a few heartbeats before she tilted her head, staring at him with a perplexed expression. "Lo siento pero no habla ingles," she said quietly.

For a second, he blinked. Then he burst out laughing.

_**~0~**_

Surely, Edward thought, the last time anyone had a headache as bad as his, Athena was pounding her way through Zues's skull. With Leona yowling in the backseat, it was only getting worse.

"Emmett, for the love of God, will you try and distract her? There are toys in her bag," he called, exasperation seeping into his tone.

"Why don't you do it?" Emmett grumbled.

"That's a really stupid question. I'm driving, and my hand doesn't stretch all the way back there." Emmett should count his blessings on that last fact, Edward thought to himself privately, resisting the urge to start yelling. He blew out a sharp breath. "Look, can you just do me a solid? We're almost home."

"Fine," his little brother said, setting down his Nintendo 3DS to rummage through the baby's bag.

Leona quieted some as Emmett tried to engage her, making up a ridiculous story in which her soft stuffed bunny was talking on her oversized plastic cellphone about some dastardly deeds about to go down. Edward smirked as he listened, feeling slightly calmer.

When they got to the house, Emmett released himself from his booster seat, bounding inside with his backpack bouncing against his back. Edward frowned, feeling a brief moment of disquiet that he couldn't shrug off responsibilities as easily as his little brother could. It would be nice to go chill in his room or flip on the Wii like Emmett was likely going to do.

Shaking that thought off, Edward opened the backdoor of his car, reaching in to release the grumpy baby from her confines. "Did you have a bad day at daycare, little lion?" he asked, his tone gentle as he shifted her onto his hip, shouldering her bag and his backpack.

He nodded as he spoke, so Leona nodded back solemnly, sticking three fingers in her mouth and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't have a great day either," he commiserated, bouncing her a little as they walked inside. "A pretty girl yelled at me, but I think I deserved it. I'm not entirely sure."

"Oooooh," she said, and Edward couldn't help his smile.

"Ah, it's all right. Girls are tricky." He set both their things down in the hallway and sat tiredly at the kitchen table, setting her on the table top, both his hands protectively at her waist. "What did you learn today at daycare, hmm? Did you learn how old you are?"

She hadn't wanted to cooperate when he picked her up, but she was much more amenable now that she was home. She held up one finger obediently, grinning her mostly toothless grin at him.

"That's right!" he said, grinning back at her. "How old are you?" he prompted again.

"Two," she cooed, leaning on the 'oooo' sound.

"No." He laughed. "One."

Obliging, she held up one finger or tried to. She seemed to get distracted and ended up just putting her hand out. Edward bit her hand between his lips carefully until she giggled.

He sighed, the noise turning into a yawn. The baby held her hands out, wanting him to hold her. He did, standing and trudging up the stairs to his room. There, he lay down, holding Leona against his chest. For once, luck seemed to be with him as she settled down almost instantly.

He didn't mind this at all - Leona's slight weight against on his chest and the way she radiated baby heat. Bella was right - kids were noisy, messy, and needy. But he also knew there were a lot of good things, too.

But a lot of kids his age didn't understand that, and he wouldn't know how to begin to explain.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, his mother was shaking his shoulder. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his hands tightening around the sleeping baby on his chest. He blinked, trying to focus.

Esme's smile was gentle. "The manager from the pizza place is calling you back."

"Oh," he muttered, trying to shake sleep off. If his mother was home, it had to be after four, which meant his nap had been at least half an hour or so.

Carefully, trying not to jostle Leona, he sat up.

"Let me take her," his mother offered, reaching for the baby.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You need to talk to the manager anyway."

Edward nodded, transferring Leona to his mother's arms. He rubbed his eyes as he started walking and then switched to his temples, realizing his head was still pounding.

A few minutes later, he wandered back into the kitchen, following the smell of dinner cooking. He sat down next to Leona who was in her high chair, merrily squishing blueberries between her fingers before stuffing the remnants into her mouth.

"So what's the verdict?" Esme asked, turning her back to the stove.

"Four four-hour shifts: Tuesdays and Thursdays, Saturday and Sunday." He looked at her, feeling a little nervous. "The weekday shifts would start at 4:30. Is that okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "That's the good thing about Forks, right? Five minutes to get anywhere. Even if I couldn't leave until four, I'd be here at 4:05 at the latest." She reached out, ruffling his hair affectionately. "You're a good boy, Edward," she said softly.

He just snorted, picking up the spoon that Leona had flung. "Yeah."

Esme kissed the side of his head and returned to making dinner.

Standing, Edward grabbed the bottle of Advil they kept on the highest shelf. He swallowed three dry, closing his eyes and trying not to feel so overwhelmed.

It wasn't as if he was the first teenager to get a job, he reasoned. Four shifts weren't a lot. In fact, he knew he would ask for more when he could. His parents weren't wealthy by any stretch of the imagination. He had to do his part. There wasn't any point in feeling sorry for himself.

His thoughts wandered back to Bella, and again, he saw he was right in his initial assessment. It would be better if they weren't friends. They had a year left of high school, and then most of the kids would be on to other things. There was no sense in getting attached at this point, and besides, he had no time.

"Da! Daaaaaaa!"

Opening his eyes, Edward smiled as he looked at Leona who was straining for him, her arms out, kicking her feet against the high chair.

"Uppa!"

"Okay, Elsie. I'm coming," he murmured, freeing her and lifting her up. She gleefully shoved a smashed blueberry in his mouth, which he ate dutifully. He gave her sticky cheek a kiss.

Thinking about how he was going to juggle school, work, and the rest of his responsibilities, Edward was already tired. Other kids his age wouldn't understand. They would think just as Bella did - kids were noisy, messy, and, he could add, tiring.

Maybe it meant he wouldn't have any close friends, but looking at his daughter's pretty smile, her bright eyes that were a mirror of his own, Edward knew what they were missing: It was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to all of you. I'm so sorry I suck at review replies - I have the tendency to over extend myself. Please know I love and appreciate everyone of your responses.**

**Thank you to shug, ginnyw, barburella, and Jfka06 for putting up with me. Idk why you girls do it.**

**Three things**

**1) I am participating in a pledge-a-thon. For $5 you can receive a private outtake from me. I'll also be doing a live chat/interview on June 30. It's for a great cause and I'm quite proud to be a part of it. Find out more here: ****bit . ly/ptblkris**

**Note, I don't know what I'm doing the outtake for yet so if you have an idea, let me know. For any of my fics.**

**2) I am also participating in Smut University as a Professor. If you're interested in that read more here: projectteambeta smut-university/**

**3) If you're a fan of historical fics, A Promise Kept by Cullen312 is quite well written. I should warn you that it takes place on the Titanic and I didn't read the original o/s it came from so I have no idea if our wonderful couple survives. I'm biting my fingers at the prospect.**


	3. The Reveal

"Fuck," Edward muttered under his breath, glaring at the test the teacher had just returned to him. The D written in red ink seemed to mock him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Once upon a time, he'd been a straight-A student.

"You too, huh?" Beside him, Mike was shaking his head. "That test was brutal."

Edward gave the other boy a smile. "Brutal," he agreed.

It had been three weeks since he'd moved to Forks, and life was settling down into a predictable rhythm. He went to school, he came home, he worked, he cared for his daughter. Studying often fell to the wayside of being a good father. When he did get a minute to crack open his books, sleep often took the time it'd been cheated out of after long nights of staying up with a fussy baby.

Little by little, Edward was learning how to juggle everything going on in his life. In the meantime, his grades were suffering.

But Elsie was doing better, he reminded himself. She wasn't sleeping through the night yet, but she was crying less at daycare and was less clingy when he picked her up. By all accounts, she was a happy, healthy baby, and that was what mattered most.

Still, he worried. It wouldn't do his daughter any good to have a high school dropout for a father.

Though, maybe it would be easier... He could pick up a few more shifts at the pizza place if he were available in the early afternoons. Maybe if he got his G.E.D. instead...

Edward shook his head, dispelling the notion. When everything had gone down, when he'd first learned he was a father to a then one-month-old baby girl, he'd sworn to his parents that he was going to finish high school. He was so close. Nine more months and he'd have a high school diploma forever.

What he was going to do after that was anyone's guess.

"Ah, to hell with this shit," Mike muttered. "I was thinking of getting some kids together to go to the beach this weekend. You in?"

"Thanks, but I have to work," Edward muttered automatically.

"Jobs suck," Mike said with a scowl. "I mean, it's nice having the extra money, I guess. I'm glad I talked my dad into hiring Bella, though. At least I get one weekend day, eh?"

Edward just smiled at the other boy, not wanting to get into it. He didn't work for extra money like Mike did. His daughter needed things, and his parents weren't exactly well-to-do. That was that.

Tilting his head away from Mike, he caught Bella watching him from across the room. She smiled and raised her eyebrows, making a gesture with her test. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head, communicating that he didn't want to talk about it. Then he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. She shrugged, but held up the corner of her test with her grade on it. Her bright red letter was an A.

For the most part, it was almost easy to dismiss the students of Forks High. A lot of them were nice enough, like Mike, but Edward had always felt disconnected from most of his peers. It was what had led him down the wrong road in the first place - feeling like he didn't belong. After what had happened with James, Edward figured it would be a long while before he trusted anyone his age.

Of course, there were exceptions to that rule. Despite himself, he'd begun to genuinely enjoy the company of two Forks High students above any of the others.

Jasper was just a great guy to be around. He exuded the same type of confidence that had lured Edward to James's side, but none of the malice. He was relaxed where James had been edgy and had an easy going sense of humor where James had been prone to fits of temper. He just had a way of making everyone feel at ease.

And then there was Bella.

After their initial falling out and making up, neither of them had gone out of their way to be friendly toward each other. It seemed inevitable though. Edward couldn't deny he enjoyed their conversation, and seeing as they had practically the same schedule, they had cause to talk - before class or as they walked from one class to the next. Since Jasper's girlfriend sat at Bella's table, Edward even ended up spending lunch with her when the blond boy dragged him away from Mike and Tyler.

They were nice. He even liked Alice. Jessica was just a little too vapid for his patience, but most teenagers were.

Sometimes, Edward felt like he was 109 years old. At least.

"Hey, Edward," Bella greeted, stepping to his side when the bell rang. She scrutinized him, frowning. "Elsie was up late again, huh?"

Of all the other kids, Bella seemed to be the most honestly concerned for him. Jessica would occasionally remark that he looked like hell but had never bothered to find out the reason. Bella, on the other hand, listened well. Edward was forever nervous about the day she would read between the lines.

He wasn't ashamed of his baby in the slightest. He loved his daughter more than he could say - to a degree that honestly scared him at times. None of the Cullens had set out with the intention of lying. People had just naturally assumed. For the time being, the anonymity was nice. But Forks was a small town. When the news got out, everyone would know.

"She's getting better about sleeping, but she's also teething now. Again," he explained as they walked.

"That's rough." She readjusted her backpack, silent for a moment. "Maybe you should suggest to your parents that they put her crib in their room."

Edward's lips twitched. Bella had also assumed that if the baby kept him up at night, that meant her nursery was close to his room. That wasn't true, of course. Leona didn't have a nursery. Her crib was in his room. His mother had offered to give up the small space adjacent to his room, but Edward had refused. His mother ran a small side business when she wasn't working as a receptionist at the police station. She needed a home office, and the baby was his to take care of.

It was just one more reason Edward knew he had to get his act together. The day would come too quickly when Elsie would need a room of her own, and he wanted to be out of his parents' house by then.

"I'd hear her anyway, I'm sure," Edward said with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm a really light sleeper."

"Hmm," Bella hummed. "So you didn't do too well on that test, huh?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," Edward admitted with a grimace. "It's hard to study, I guess. I'm working on it."

"Well, if you need a study buddy," she hedged. "We can study together. If you want. I'm doing well in all my classes. Math is hard for me, but you're ahead of me there anyway."

He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, but between both of our schedules, we probably don't have a lot of time."

"Oh, that's not true. I'm sure we could find a little time each week." She looked at him carefully out of the side of her eye as she walked. "It's okay if you need help, Edward. I just noticed you didn't know the answer when the teacher called on you in History last week. I can help you, if you want."

Edward frowned, bristling. It didn't feel good to think he needed help. He'd never struggled in school so much, but Bella was right. It was noticeable. If he didn't do something - and quickly - he was going to fail a few classes this semester.

It wasn't as though he didn't see the benefit to accepting her proposal. His main problem was that when he did sit down to study, he fell asleep. Studying with her would at least ensure he stayed awake.

But there was the issue of what to do with his daughter. Bella had made her opinion on kids very clear. He sincerely doubted she would be open to spending time studying while babysitting.

"I'll think about it." His words were a lie, but his smile was genuine. It really was a sweet offer.

**~0~**

When she figured out that Edward must be home sick one day, Bella took it upon herself to gather up the homework he'd missed. She carefully copied all her notes at the library so he'd have a copy, too. She even went as far as to get Ben from his Math class to give her a copy of his notes and the day's homework.

She couldn't help but be worried about him. By all accounts, he was really smart, so she couldn't quite understand why he seemed to be doing so poorly in school. Every time one of their teachers returned work, she would glance over at him, watching as he made faces at his tests, essays, and homework.

As she drove to his house - she knew he lived right across from the Marks brothers - Bella worried. She often felt she was missing something with Edward. There were things she didn't understand, the occasional cryptic remark that mystified her.

She hoped he just had the stomach bug that was going around, and that his absence wasn't an indicator of something more serious.

When he opened the door, Bella had to gasp. He looked horrible. His face was drawn, the circles under his eyes nearly black. His shirt was spotted, too. He looked disgruntled as he stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" she blurted, rather than answer.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. What..." he trailed off, worry evident in his features when a sharp, rather miserable cry rang out from somewhere inside the house. He spun on his heel, leaving her alone at the front door.

Bella was taken aback, unsure of what to do. Curious and concerned, she stepped into the house. She found him in the living room holding a pretty baby girl with sweat-damped red ringlets stuck to her head. She was sipping from the little Pedialyte drink box he held up to her lips. The baby looked almost as weary as Edward did.

Edward glanced at her warily as he settled on the couch, comforting the whimpering girl.

"You're not sick," Bella realized out loud.

"No. Elsie is, though," he said quietly.

"So you're stuck taking care of her?" Bella suddenly felt a flash of anger - red and hot - toward his parents. "That really sucks."

"Yeah," he said dryly. "What can you do? It's not her fault she's sick."

"It's not your fault either," she countered, folding her arms across her chest. "It's just irresponsible parenting! You're struggling in school as it is. Isn't it bad enough you can hardly sleep? Your parents shouldn't dump this on you."

His eyes flashed up to hers, anger making the green spark dangerously. "My parents didn't dump anything on me."

"How can you say that when you're here taking care of their kid instead of keeping up at school?"

"Because she's not their kid, she's mine. My responsibility," he snapped.

Bella felt like she'd been sucker punched. She knew she must look like an idiot, but she was staring at him, her mouth hanging open in a wide 'o' of surprise.

As she watched, all the anger drained from Edward's features. He slumped backward on the couch, cradling Elsie to him like a talisman of protection. He looked away, his mouth set in a hard line, but Bella thought she saw his eyes get glassy.

"I... I'm sorry," Bella stumbled, at a complete loss for what else to say.

Edward breathed in and out slowly. "You're sorry what? That I have a kid? I'm not sorry. I love my daughter."

"No!" she said quickly. "I'm sorry I assumed."

Again, Edward's shoulders slumped, and he shrugged. "Everyone else does."

Leona gave a little grunt and pushed his hand and the pedialyte away grumpily, hiding her head against his neck. With a sigh, Edward set the drink down, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his now free hand. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding exhausted and defeated. "What are you doing here?"

Carefully, Bella stepped forward, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. "I came to bring you your homework and the notes you missed."

He nodded without looking at her. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Umm. I can't help you with the math, obviously, but if you want to go over the packet we got in English-"

"You don't have to do this," he interrupted. "I know you don't like kids. You don't have to stick around."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "It's not like kids offend me, Edward. I said I didn't think they were all cute." Her eyes fell on Elsie, and she looked at her objectively. "She is, by the way. Cute, I mean. She's very pretty."

Edward's eyes softened, but he snorted at her. "She's sick, Bella. She looks like crap." He kissed her forehead as he said it though, the movement very tender, as if he was silently assuring the baby that he loved her anyway.

"Well, yeah, but you can tell. Not to mention..." She gestured at one of the pictures on the mantle. It was of Edward holding the baby at arm's length. They were grinning the same huge grin at each other.

Edward glanced over his shoulder to see what she was looking at and blushed. "Oh, yeah. My mom took that the day before we left Chicago," he muttered.

They were both silent for a few heartbeats. Bella was putting together a picture in her mind, reorienting what she knew about Edward to match this new information. She was outrageously curious, but she didn't want to make him mad again. He was obviously defensive and for good reason.

"She really is pretty," she murmured sincerely. It was nothing but the truth. She had many of his finer features with a head of red-gold ringlets Bella had to assume she got from her mother. Her eyes, mostly closed now as she drifted back to sleep, were Edward's exact shade of green. She was going to grow up to be heartbreakingly beautiful.

Edward's answering smile was proud. "Thank you."

"Will you tell me? About you, I mean. And about how..." she trailed off, looking at the baby.

Edward smirked at her. "I don't know. If you don't know where babies come from, maybe you should ask your dad."

Bella flushed, ducking her head as she blushed furiously. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," he said, chuckling. Then he sighed. "It's a really long story."

"If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand. You can tell me to mind my own business, but I honestly want to know," she said quietly.

He looked at her, curious. "Why?"

Bella found that a very strange question. "We're friends, right? I want to know about you because I care about you. Obviously, this is a huge part of your life I didn't know about. You're a dad. That's..." Crazy? Scary? Shocking?

He smiled again, this time looking a little sad. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a second. Let me see if I can put her down."

Bella busied herself, getting his copy of the their notes and homework out of her bag while Edward transferred Elsie to her stroller bed. He rubbed her tummy for a moment when she almost woke and tucked a blanket around her before he plopped back down on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Okay... um," he started, looking harried. "In Chicago, my mom didn't have a steady job. She ran a side business, like she does now doing landscape design for people, but most of the money she brought in came because we always had a foster kid or two in the house.

"So... I guess it was almost three years ago now that we had this boy living with us - James. Um..." he hesitated, chuffing a little. To Bella's surprise, he suddenly pulled off his shirt.

"Whoa. What are you-" she started, but clamped her mouth shut when she he turned his back.

He had three tattoos. The one she could see most readily the way he was standing was a scorpion on his back.

"James was... a punk, I guess you could say. But I was kind of lonely back then, and I thought he was awesome. He could draw like no one's business. He drew this as a tattoo for himself - he's a Scorpio, so he's obsessed with these things - and convinced me to get one, too."

Almost entranced, Bella reached forward, running the pad of her finger along the scorpion's body. The artwork was fine enough that she was almost shocked to feel only the smooth-hardness of his muscles rather than the roughness of the scorpion's shell. "It's very well done," she managed.

He snorted. "Yeah. Well, there is that, I guess." He pulled his shirt back on and turned toward her again. "I did some stupid things with James, but nothing nearly as stupid as what got him tried as an adult and thrown in jail about a year and a half ago."

"What did he do?" she asked, wondering what this had to do with his daughter but too caught up to interrupt the story.

"James had anger management issues." He scoffed. "That's putting it mildly. He had a temper. I guess I wanted to excuse him because he kicked anyone's ass who messed with me."

He breathed in deep and out again. "I wasn't there when he did it," he said quietly.

"When he did what?" Bella asked, getting the feeling that she probably didn't want to know.

"This other kid pissed him off, and James started beating him." Edward swallowed thickly. "That kid won't ever walk again, and James will be in prison for a long, long time."

"Holy crow," Bella breathed. "Edward. I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

He shook his head. "I'm only telling you this because... Well, I don't know. James introduced me to a lot of people. If I'd have thought any of them were capable of things like that, things would have been much different. I was an idiot, but I wasn't that big of an idiot."

"So somewhere before all that, he introduced me to Victoria." He winced, glancing at her. "Victoria wasn't crazy like that." He wrinkled his nose. "At least, I don't think she was. She was into drugs. Not doing them so much as selling them. I never took any, but she was... enticing to be around." He sucked in a breath, looking furtively at her and away. "And she was 27 when I was 16."

"Oh," Bella said, taken aback for the third or fourth time that afternoon. "Oh," she repeated softly.

"I didn't know about Elsie," Edward said quietly. "I didn't know until social services tracked me down. The short story is Victoria got busted. Obviously, she couldn't take care of a baby when she was in jail, so social services tracked the father down."

"You," Bella filled in, her tone numb.

Edward nodded. "Victoria gave her my last name," he sighed. "When they found out how old I was... Well, 17 is the age of consent in Illinois, but if I'd just turned 17 a few days before Elsie was born..."

"Then you were 16 when she was conceived," Bella finished.

Again, Edward nodded. "They - the DA's -were trying to put her away for as long as possible. They heaped statutory rape charges on her, and they made me testify. It was all very messy and very publicized. Between that and what had happened with James, life was... complicated in Chicago."

"So you came here."

Edward looked down at his hands. "Yeah.

"You said you didn't like her name," Bella said after a minute, just thinking out loud.

"I don't. Leona is a weird name that belongs to a gypsy or something," Edward snorted. "But I wasn't there when she was born, so I didn't get a say in that."

"What's her middle name?"

"Caitlyn, with a C."

"L.C." Bella smiled, and Edward did, too.

"Exactly."

"What are your other tattoos?" she asked after a moment.

He turned to the side, rolling up the sleeve of his right arm, exposing a lion sigil. "The lion is part of my family's crest, but it's also what I call Elsie - my little lion." He smiled at her, his expression a little bashful. "Tiny babies sometimes make this grunting noise - it was the funniest thing. But I thought she sounded like Simba - you know, in the Lion King - trying to roar."

Bella laughed under her breath. "That's cute. And the other tattoo?"

Edward shifted again, dutifully rolling up his other sleeve to reveal a snake in a circle, eating its own tail. "This is an-"

"Ouroboros!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward looked up, surprised. "You know it?"

"Mm'hmm. Jasper has a tattoo very similar to this," she said tracing the circle with the pad of her finger. "He got it the minute he turned 18. An ouroboros is a symbol of renewal and rebirth."

"Of reinventing yourself over and over," Edward continued with a nod.

Their eyes met and held for a beat. Bella felt unreasonably warm. "Thank you for telling me," she said quietly.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he rolled down his sleeves. "Thank you for listening."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my girls. I hope i never have to write without you again.**

**I'm stoked you guys are liking this story. I wish I could respond to all of you. **

**Much heart.**


	4. Little Women

**A/N: Just a note. In the first chapter I made reference to Esme being a teacher. This was incorrect. I thought I changed it but looks like I didn't. It's corrected now, but in case it confused anyone, I wanted to let you know. She works at the police station.**

**Dedication: To Packy. Cuz she gives me the warm fuzzies.**

* * *

Life fell into a routine, but with one welcome addition. On Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday afternoons, Edward and Bella studied together.

When she initially suggested the set up, Edward had been mystified.

"You understand that I'm not going to ask my parents to watch Elsie, right?" Edward had asked, dubious. "I don't spend enough time with her as it is, between work and school."

"Yes, but you need to squeeze in homework and study time somewhere," she reasoned. "What if I come over here. That way, you can watch Elsie, and we can study at the same time."

"Studying with a baby around isn't easy," he'd countered. "I don't want to do that to you anymore than I want to dump her on my parents."

"We're friends, right?" she'd challenged. "What kind of friend would I be if I just sit here and let you fail?"

He knew he had to do something. Being a high school drop out wasn't going to help his daughter either, so he agreed to the arrangement.

It was a lot easier staying awake with Bella around. They would take Elsie to the living room if Emmett wasn't watching TV, laying her on a blanket with her toys while they sat with their backs against the couch in front of the coffee table.

"Hey!" she said loudly, clapping her hands in front of his face one afternoon when he started to drift off. "Studying via osmosis doesn't actually work."

Hearing her clap, Elsie twisted from where she was sitting, clapping her hands together merrily in imitation.

Edward spared a smile for his daughter before turning to Bella with a sigh. "This book is boring."

"You said that about the last book, too," she reminded. "They're classics."

"That's what I'm saying! They're outdated. They've been done to death," Edward groaned. "You'd think in all this time, with all the books that have been written, the schools might have updated their curriculums to include something a little more modern with the same message. Or at least, something different. Tess of the D'urbervillesbored me at the title, and it's... horribly depressing."

"Well, even if there is some radical movement to update our reading list, you know all those important scholarly people would be arguing for decades to figure out which books to put on it," she said, shaking her head. "So your best bet is to get through Tess now and become one of those scholarly folks, thus changing the lives of high school students everywhere."

She turned back to her worksheet with that, but Edward was quiet.

All things considered, he liked school, and he liked learning. He just couldn't imagine how he was going to get through much college when he had a daughter to raise and provide for. And even if college was in his future, degrees in things like English felt ridiculously foolish. How was he going to keep himself employed with an English degree?

Edward looked over to where Elsie had returned to her favorite game - taking out all her blocks, one piece at a time and putting them on the floor.

"Discuss the role of landscape in the novel. How do descriptions of place match the development of the story? Does the passing of the seasons play any symbolic role?" Bella read and looked at him expectantly.

With a sigh, Edward turned his attention away from his daughter, trying to analyze the question. "The weather and landscape reflect Tess's mood," he said with a sigh. "When she's happy in the beginning, it's sunny. When they're in the dark forest, things are more … um. Foreboding?"

As if to illustrate his point, thunder rumbled outside. Edward and Bella both laughed.

"Are you in a bad mood, Edward?" she teased.

"He's always in a bad mood."

They both craned their necks to find Emmett peering at them from over the sofa. He grinned, showing off his dimples. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Emmett," she said with a smile.

"Hey, so... are you Edward's girlfriend now?" he asked conversationally.

"Emmett," Edward warned with a groan. Emmett had been on this kick for weeks now, though he usually kept his questioning confined to when he could pester his elder brother alone.

"You should hear him, B. It's 'Bella this,' and 'Bella that' everyday."

"I can still murder you, Emmett," Edward threatened.

"Yeah right. You're a dad," he taunted. "Dads can't kill people. It sets a bad example for the precious little one."

As they were talking, Elsie had toddled up. She grunted at Emmett, holding her arms up, wanting her uncle's attention. Instead, Edward scooped her up, handing her to Bella. "Hold this. Put your hand over her eyes."

Too shocked not to, Bella took the baby and did as he asked. Once Elsie's eyes were covered, Edward launched himself at his brother.

"Agh!" Emmett yelled, running away as fast as he could.

A few minutes later, Edward had successfully gotten his little brother into a headlock. "Help! Elsie! Bella! He's gonna murder me!" Emmett cried dramatically. "Just you wait. I'm going to grow up to be bigger than you - Mom says so. And then I'm gonna kick your a-"

Edward clamped his hand over his brother's mouth. He looked over to where Elsie giggled, bouncing up and down on Bella's lap as she watched the excitement. "Say uncle!" he demanded of his brother.

"Me! Me!" Emmett cried when Edward had moved his hand from over his mouth.

Laughing, Edward let him go.

Spinning away, Emmett smoothed down his hair and sauntered back over to the couch, grinning at Bella impishly. "So guess what?"

"What?" Bella asked, handing Elsie back to Edward as soon as he was in arms reach.

"I have a girlfriend now," he said, leaning back like the big man on campus.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He also has poor taste in little women."

"Beth is my favorite," Bella said seriously.

Emmett wrinkled his nose. "What? My girlfriend's name is Rosalie."

"Really?" Bella squeaked. "That's hilarious."

"Why?" Emmett demanded. "She's hot. I'm hot. It all works out."

Bella buried her head in a cushion, chortling.

"Shoo, fly," Edward said, waving him away.

They got back to business after that, working steadily until Elsie toddled up. She offered Bella half a moist cookie. Edward watched, smiling wryly as Bella wrinkled her nose. "Thanks, but I'm good," she said

It never failed to amuse him the way she spoke to his daughter like she was an adult.

He closed his book, pushing it away. "My brain is fried!" he declared.

"You should have a doctor check that out," an amused voice interjected.

Edward leaned his head back on the couch, craning. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, son," Carlisle greeted. "Come over here. One my nurses gave me something today for Leo."

Edward grumbled. "Don't call her that. She wasn't in Titanic."

Carlisle just smiled patiently, taking something out of a bag. "What do you think?" he asked, putting something mostly shapeless and very orange out on the counter.

"What is this supposed to be?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"It's a Halloween costume of course. It's a pumpkin."

"And I'm supposed to put this on Elsie?" Edward asked, incredulous. "Uh. Thanks, but no thanks."

"What's wrong with it?" Carlisle asked, looking confused.

"Besides the fact that it's hideous? It's also lame. A pumpkin? Really?" Edward scoffed. "I think I can do better than that."

"It's hard to argue with free, Edward," Esme said as she came in the room. She scooped the baby into her arms, sitting her on the counter. "You want to be a pumpkin, sweet pea?"

Elsie looked comically dubious.

"If you like it so much, why don't you use it on Emmett? You might be able to get it over his head, and it would be a definite improvement," Edward grumbled.

"Edward," Carlisle said warningly.

"What's the big deal?" Bella asked, leaning on the counter. "It's not like she'll even remember. She's one!"

"No, but the pictures will haunt her forever," Edward countered.

"You made an adorable pumpkin!" Esme protested.

"Which is how I know that the pictures would haunt her forever." Edward shook his head. "No. I'll buy her something _good_."

Carlisle frowned. "Well, it's your decision, of course, but Halloween costumes are very expensive for what they are. It would be a shame to waste unnecessary money."

"How bad could they possibly be?"

**~0~**

In Bella's opinion, baby-sized Halloween costumes were insanely overpriced.

Babies required relatively little fabric.

Still, it wasn't that bad, and the costume she'd found, Bella was inclined to think that Edward would find it perfect for his little girl. Even she thought it was adorable.

It was a Lil' Lion Baby costume with a fringed mane, a stiff tail, and big lion feet.

Highlighting the link, she copied and pasted it into an e-mail to Edward before she headed to work.

She returned home some hours later just as Charlie was getting back with the day's catch. Sighing, Bella wrinkled her nose. "I really don't feel like fish today," she grumbled, throwing herself down in the armchair in the living room.

Bella's face brightened as something occurred to her. "Hey, Dad. Can we order pizza tonight?"

Charlie made a face. "You should have told me you wanted pizza earlier, Bells. I would have picked it up on my way home."

"My treat," Bella insisted, knowing her dad hated to pay the tip for delivery when the pizza place was just five minutes away.

Forty-five minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I got it," Bella said, hopping up.

As she'd hoped, it was Edward at the door. He smiled broadly, propping up the pizza bag on his hip. "Hello there," he greeted as he loosed her pizza from the bag.

"Hey." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he handed her not only a pizza box but another small box as well. "This is not what I ordered."

"Ah, the hot wings fell off the back of the truck," he said with a wink. "I wanted to thank you for that link you sent earlier. That costume is perfect," he enthused.

"I thought you might like it." She found she was pleased she could make him smile. "It's really cute."

"It is," Edward said fervently. "I ordered it before I left for work. I can't wait to see her in it."

Bella cocked her head, looking at him seriously for a moment. It struck her as strange sometimes when he said or did something that marked him as a father. "How much do I owe you?" she asked softly.

He told her what she owed, and she handed him money. "Keep the change," she said with a smile.

"Thank you." He nodded his thanks. It was a generous tip, though he had the class not to look to see that. His expression became slightly furtive. "Are you doing the Halloween thing?"

For most teenagers, that question might have been referring to Mike Newton's upcoming Halloween party, but Bella knew Edward wouldn't be attending. "You mean trick-or-treating?" she asked, a little bemused.

"Yeah," Edward said sheepishly. "I have to take Emmett, and you know Elsie can't possibly eat all the candy she's going to get."

"I don't know," Bella hedged with a smile, hiding the automatic delight she felt that he'd asked. "If the baby's costume cost that much, I don't even want to know what mine would cost."

"You wouldn't have to dress up. I'm not. Just keep me company." He shook his head. "Anyway. Think about it."

"If I don't end up going, you should bring them by anyway."

Edward nodded. "I will." He waved as he walked back out to his car.

When Bella turned around, she was startled to find her father staring at her, his arms crossed as he leaned up against the wall. For some reason, she felt instantly self-conscious and defensive.

"Edward is your study partner, isn't he?" Charlie asked, his voice even.

Bella frowned, resisting the urge to narrow her eyes at her father. He knew Edward was the boy she studied with. He worked with Edward's mother and had mentioned that she was glad someone could help him. "Yes," she answered carefully.

Charlie grunted, looking uncomfortable. "I know I can trust you to be discreet, Bella, but you should probably know... the little girl, Leona? She's not his sister."

Setting the pizza and wings down on the end table, Bella crossed her arms as she looked back at her father. "I know that," she said quietly. "What's your point, Dad? Why does that matter?"

"You're shopping for her?"

"No," Bella protested. "Just the last time I was over at his house, they were talking about Halloween costumes, and I happened to see one that was really cute."

"You happened to see it? Even though you weren't shopping for costumes for yourself?"

"Dad!" she groaned. "What are you trying to say? You're making a big deal out of nothing. Seriously, I just sent a friend a link. That's all that happened."

Her father scrutinized her, making Bella want to squirm. "Just friends then?"

"What else would we be?"

"That's exactly my question." He pointed at her, his expression serious. "I don't want you involved with a boy like that. You've got too much going in your life."

Bella bristled, immediately wanting to tell her father off. He made it sound as if Edward was some nefarious creature when, really, he'd been victimized. Not that long ago, he'd admitted to her that it took him a long time, after the trial, to admit to himself that Victoria had seduced him and James had egged him on.

"I love Elsie. I do," Edward had told her that day. "But when I found out about her, when we brought her home, and she was this tiny thing who was constantly crying but couldn't tell me what she needed..." He shook his head. "I think I spent the first two months crying right along with her."

But Bella was smart enough to understand that defending Edward would only serve to make her father more suspicious. "We're just friends," she reiterated.

"I've just seen a lot of girls get wrapped up in the fairy tale. Playing house."

Bella snorted. "Come on. This is me we're talking about. I don't even like kids that much. Coming home after school and work to what he does - having to take care of a baby - isn't my idea of a fairy tale."

Finally, Charlie cracked a smile. "You've always had a steady head on your shoulders kid. You know I don't like being the heavy, but-"

"But it comes with Dad duty, I know," she said, rolling her eyes teasingly. "Can we eat before this gets cold? Edward brought us some wings, too."

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, Charlie. Being all parental. Huff.**

**Thank you to my girls. I luff yous.**

**And thanks to all of you! Your response to this story gives me serious grins.**


	5. Fraying Rope

**A/N: A few of you are a little dubious about Carlisle being a doctor and the family still not being well to do. Not all doctors make a ton of money. Two words: school loans! They're not very nice. Additionally, for arguments sake, let's say Carlisle is a GP - not a specialist. Small towns have trouble recruiting doctors because they can't pay them all that much. Additionally, you have no idea what other bills the Cullens have going on. Consider that Edward likely had a fair amount of legal bills due to all that court time (he wasn't under any suspicion, but they would have had a lawyer just to keep him safe).**

**I didn't say the Cullens were POOR. They aren't. They can pay their bills. Edward has a car, and who do you think supported Leona if Edward barely got a job when she was one and he's had her since she was one month? I just said they're not well to do. No gigantic three story house, etc.**

**Any way you look at it, Edward isn't going to let his parents support HIS kid. Ya know? And they'd be doing him no favors if they tried. Kid's gotta stand on his own if he wants to be a good father – which he does.**

* * *

"Elsie. No!"

Bella kept her eyes trained on her worksheet, studiously ignoring the fact that Edward had to get up for what had to be the seventh time to chase his daughter around the room.

The baby had discovered a new favorite game. For the past hour, she'd been wandering away from her toys to touch, yank at, or climb things she knew were off limits. Bella could tell she grasped the basics of what she was doing because she always looked over at Edward, her eyes bright with barely contained mirth. When he would tell her, "No, Elsie," she would dutifully repeat, "No-no!" and giggle merrily.

It had been a little cute - the first time she did it. About the time she almost upset a figurine they'd assumed was out of her reach, Edward seemed as annoyed as Bella felt.

When he'd deposited Elsie back on her blanket where all her toys were spread out, Edward returned to his seat beside Bella. He wiped a tired hand over his eyes, blowing out a long, slow breath.

"Okay," he said after a moment. "What was the question?"

Bella repeated the question from their study sheet, watching him intently. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know the answer. Nothing frustrated Edward more than struggling with school. From what he told her of his old life, he was completely unaccustomed to not understanding his lessons right away.

She'd told him more than once that he was being too hard on himself. Edward wasn't inclined to think so. In Chicago, he'd taken AP classes. Now, he was lucky to muddle through the basics that Forks High offered. He thought he should be doing much better. But then, Edward also thought he should be able to work too many hours, spend more quality time with his daughter, and be a good son and brother.

Something had to give.

Bella's heart twisted as she watched him struggle. She cleared her throat, opening her mouth to prompt him, but he held up his hand.

"Don't tell me," he growled, his teeth clenched. "I got it. I know I do." His brows were furrowed in concentration.

They both jumped when a second later, there was a loud crash.

"God dammit!" Edward snarled, slapping his hand down on the coffee table hard enough that Bella started at the sound. He pushed himself to his feet, crossing the room to where Leona sat amidst the pile of books she'd knocked to the floor.

He grabbed his daughter by her shoulders, pulling her up. "Why are you acting like this?" he yelled. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

The baby gave a sharp cry, though Bella couldn't tell if it was because he was squeezing her arms too tight or because she was simply frightened by his angry voice. Either way, her reaction, and the way she started to sob a split second later, had an instant effect.

Edward's eyes went wide, his expression profoundly guilty as he stumbled back a few steps. Leona promptly fell back onto her padded bottom, crying inconsolably. Edward fell to his knees in front of her. "Elsie. Baby, I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry," he said brokenly, cuddling her close.

Standing, swallowing down her shock, Bella went to them, kneeling by Edward's side.

His face was pinched. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. It was also obvious he was going to lose that battle. His shoulders were trembling and his breath was hitched.

Edward sat back, folding his legs up close as he cradled Elsie. He rubbed her back, shushing her soothingly, while Bella kept a tentative hand at his arm.

"I'm sorry for sucking at this," he muttered a few minutes later when the baby's cries had quieted to little whimpers.

"You don't suck," Bella protested.

He scoffed. "I don't know how you can say that with a straight face after what I just did."

"You didn't do anything."

"I could have," he hissed, looking up at her with tortured eyes. "I could have so easily."

Bella sighed. "You need a break, Edward. You're stretching yourself too thin."

His answering laugh bordered on maniacal. "There's no such thing as a break from this."

"For just an hour or so," Bella argued.

"What am I going to do? Lock her in our room?" He huffed, shaking his head and hugging the little girl close again. "My parents aren't here right now," he reminded.

Bella didn't think about her words before she spoke. "Then let me take her," she offered.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. You go play some X-Box with Emmett. Elsie and I will be fine. Won't we, Elsie?"

The little girl lifted her head from her father's shoulder, looking at Bella pensively. She stretched out her hand, leaning forward.

"See?" Bella said, trying to cover her surprise that the baby would go to her so readily. "We're good friends."

That earned her a tiny smile from Edward. He sighed then, sucking in a shaky breath. "I think I'm okay," he said quietly. "I know you and kids don't go well together."

"I like Elsie a lot," Bella protested, realizing as she said that words that she wasn't lying. "I can handle her for a little while. Really. You deserve a break."

Edward looked dubious, but weariness must have won out because he nodded, shifting the baby into Bella's arms. "Just for a little while," he allowed. Tenderly, he reached out, wiping the remnants of Elsie's tears from her wet cheeks. "Can I have a kiss, little lion?"

Amenable, Elsie leaned forward out of Bella's arms to give Edward's lips a wet smack of a kiss. His smile widened at that.

Bella headed upstairs with Elsie, knocking on Emmett's door long enough to tell him that Edward was interested in kicking his ass in whatever video game. The boy brightened and tromped downstairs immediately.

Edward had told her once that he felt a little guilty. Emmett had always looked up to him, idolized him even, but in Chicago, Edward hadn't given him the time of day. Now, of course, he had other responsibilities.

Elsie was definitely more subdued than she had been the rest of the day. She was clingy, holding on to Bella's leg when she tried to set her down in Edward's room. So Bella sat on his bed, holding the baby in her lap. She dragged over a posterboard that was in arms reach and laid it out in front of them.

On the posterboard were pictures of the Cullen family. The game was simple, as far as Bella understood.

"Where's Grandma?" Bella prompted. She laughed when the baby patted a picture of Emmett. "No. Where's Grandma?"

Elsie proved to be a little better with identification.

"Who's this?" Bella asked, pointing to a picture of Edward.

"Dada," Elsie identified and squealed with delight when Bella tickled her, telling her she was right.

"Who's this?"

"Bay-bee," Elsie said, patting herself.

The game cheered Leona considerably, and soon she was back to her usual, bubbly self. She crawled to the edge of the bed and climbed down with Bella's assistance, crawling - though she could walk just fine - over to her toybox.

For a while, Bella merely laid on Edward's bed, watching the baby and contemplating.

One night, a few weeks before, she'd gone to visit Charlie to take him dinner since he was working late. Esme was there too.

Waiting for her father to reappear, Bella had picked up a digital picture frame from Esme's desk. This one flashed with pictures of her family.

Bella had stopped the flashing when she came to one of Edward. In it, he seemed much younger, though it couldn't have been taken that long ago. Elsie was a tiny baby, her fine hair sparse on her head. She had been captured mid-yawn, obviously content in her father's arms. Edward's expression on the other hand was a mixture of awe and terror.

"That was the day they met," Esme explained when she came back to her desk. "Of course, by then Edward had known of her existence for a couple of days, but I don't think he actually believed it until that very moment."

Leona interrupted Bella's musings, wandering over and gripping the edge of the comforter, trying to pull herself up. "Ba," she said plaintively.

Bella stood, placing the baby toward the middle of the bed where she was safer before going over and retrieving her ball. Elsie just glared at the thing and batted it away. "Ba!" she insisted.

This continued for a few minutes with both Bella and Elsie getting more and more frustrated. She rubbed her temples, trying to remember what Edward did. He always seemed to know what she wanted. He spoke baby.

"Ba. Bottle," she realized, shaking her head. "Are you hungry?"

Elsie nodded.

With the girl balanced on her hip, Bella made her way downstairs again. She paused just inside the living room, watching for a moment.

Edward was obviously very into the game. He and Emmett were trading insults, both jerking their hands along with the game, hitting buttons furiously.

It was the first time she'd seen him look like an 18-year-old boy - completely unburdened and carefree.

His easy expression faded when he looked over and saw her standing there with Elsie. He hit pause, ignoring Emmett's protest. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, anxiously checking the baby over.

"She's fine. She's just hungry," Bella assured.

"Ba!" Elsie agreed.

Edward smiled at his baby girl. "Did you have fun with Bella?"

Elsie grinned at him and promptly stuffed a strand of Bella's hair in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Edward looked up at Bella. "Really. Was it horrible?"

"No," she said quickly. "That wasn't really so bad at all."

**~0~**

The next few weeks, as the end of the semester approached, Bella offered to take Elsie a number of times. At first Edward resisted, but the weekly respites did much to improve his mood, affecting everything from his grades to his patience with everyone - not just his daughter.

"But this is too much," Edward argued when Bella offered to take Elsie for most of the day.

"It's not a big deal. We've been getting along," Bella pointed out.

"I realize that, but watching her for an hour or two isn't the same as watching her all day." Edward wiped a hand over his face, his eyes straying to where Elsie was banging her blocks together. He smiled slightly. "It's tiring."

"I'm not stupid. I can handle it for one day," Bella argued. "Edward, you need more friends than just me. Go. Hang out with Jasper and Mike. You need a jolt of testosterone."

Edward screwed up his face and laughed. "That sounds dirty."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Bella tried not to giggle. "Oh my." Putting her hands up in a placating motion, she shook her head. "Look. Do whatever you need to do. Just get out for a while with the boys."

She won out, in the end. The next Saturday, Edward had swapped shifts with one of his co-workers so he could spend the day with Jasper and Mike in Bogachiel State Park. He came by Bella's house just after Charlie left to spend the day fishing.

He'd been babbling last minute instructions and worries for five minutes straight before Bella put her foot down. "Edward. She'll be fine."

Edward frowned, but he couldn't argue. Elsie looked fine. Bella had her propped on one hip and she was swinging one of her toys about, looking at ease. The house was strange to her, but Bella wasn't, and she didn't seem distressed.

With a sigh, Edward reached out, running his fingers through her red ringlets. "You have my mom and dad's cells?" he asked for what had to be the tenth time.

It was only great will power that kept Bella from rolling her eyes. "Yes. Now go. Have fun."

His smile was a little easier as he looked at her. "Thank you for this. Really," he said, reaching out to squeeze her free hand.

Bella felt a thrill go through her body at his touch. She swallowed the the thick lump that suddenly rose to her throat and nodded. "It's really not a problem," she said quietly.

There was a moment, with his hand still curled around hers, where the air seemed to spark, but the moment passed before either of them could dwell.

With a quiet sigh, Edward leaned forward, kissing Elsie's forehead. "Be good for Bella, little lion."

"Da!" she agreed cheerfully.

He smiled, caressed her hair once again, and left.

Edward was right - a whole day with Elsie was utterly exhausting. They played together, mostly, though Bella did veg out on the couch while the baby banged away on a musical walker, giving her quite a headache.

Later, though she didn't understand in retrospect what made her so masochistic, Bella let Elsie help her make a batch of cookies. The little girl seemed delighted as she mastered the time-honored art of grabbing fistfulls of chocolate chips, getting them smeared all over her dress, face, and hair... and occasionally in the dough where they belonged. An hour later, Bella found herself in charge of a chocolate-covered baby on a sugar binge.

When Leona crashed, Bella crashed with her, and that's how Charlie found them: passed out on the couch, Bella's arms wrapped securely around the baby as they both slept.

He cleared his throat, and Bella woke slowly, bolting upright when she realized he was in the room. "Hey, Dad!" she squeaked, holding the baby against her chest. Leona gave a disgruntled whimper.

Charlie crossed his arms and tilted his chin at the little girl. "Explain."

Grimacing, Bella shifted, laying the baby down the blanket that was spread out on the floor. She draped another blanket over her, rubbing her tummy lightly, imitating what she'd seen Edward do a thousand times to make sure she settled, staying asleep.

"So Edward's dumping his kid on you, now?" Charlie challenged before Bella could answer his original question.

"I offered," Bella said shortly, giving her father a cool look because she had a feeling she didn't like where this conversation was headed.

Charlie didn't look pleased. "I don't like this, Bella."

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Bella hissed back, standing and walking away from the sleeping baby. "Edward works so hard, he never has time to see his other friends. It's just for the day."

"If he wanted to go off with his friends whenever he pleased, maybe he should have thought of that before-"

"Dad!" Bella protested sharply. She huffed, crossing her arms, trying not to let her irritation get the better of her. "Do you have any idea what it took to get Edward to even consider leaving her here today? And he's called me every time he has even a little bit of cell signal." She shook her head. "He's not trying to get out of his responsibilities or taking advantage of me or anything like that, so just stop. Please."

"You're getting too caught up in him," Charlie returned, not ready to drop the matter at all.

"Holy crow!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm helping out a friend. That's all that's happening here."

"You helping out a friend with his daughter is what makes all the difference, Bells."

"And I don't understand why that is." Bella took a deep breath. "I already told you - there's nothing going on between us if that's what you're worried about. We're just. Friends."

Charlie's frown lingered, but he didn't look as angry as he had a minute before. "Trust me on this one, kid. Life can twist on you really quick. I just don't want you to derail your plans for college."

Bella laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm covered in chocolate, I'm exhausted, I've dealt with poop, pee, and tears, and it's just been a few hours." She rolled her eyes at her father. "Come on, Dad. Hanging out with Elsie is all the propaganda for abstinence you need."

She saw his lips quirk as he tried not to laugh, but a chuckle escaped. He looked down, seeming more at ease, then looked up at her curiously. "Why do you keep calling her Elsie?"

"Oh." Bella shrugged. "That's what Edward calls her."

He didn't seem pleased with her answer, but he didn't comment. Instead, he drew a thick looking, long envelope out of his jacket, handing it to her. "You got some mail," he said, with an odd glint in his eye.

Bella raised an eyebrow as she took the package from him. She started when she saw the return address. "This is from USC."

"It's an acceptance," Charlie said, his voice thick with pride. "Congratulations, baby."

Grinning, Bella tore the envelope open, reading the words for herself. USC was her first choice. "Ah crap," she muttered when she got to the next page. "This isn't a full scholarship."

"No," Charlie agreed. "But it's a partial, and that's amazing. We'll figure the rest out - your mom and I."

"But I don't want you to-"

"Bella. You're going. We'll figure it out," Charlie interrupted in a tone that brokered no room for argument.

Some hours later, Bella had managed to get all the chocolate off of both herself and Elsie, so they were relatively presentable when Edward arrived.

"Da! Da, Da, Da, Da," Elsie babbled excitedly when he came to the door. She all but threw herself out of Bella's arms and into his.

"Elsie, Elsie, Elsie," he chanted back at her, hugging her tight. He looked over her head at Bella. "Was she okay?"

"We had a good time," Bella said evasively.

Edward laughed at her. "Yeah, right. You look like hell, Bella."

"Hey, thanks!" She smacked his arm lightly. Elsie giggled. "Well, it's not like it wasn't tiring, but she wasn't _bad_or anything like that."

"I know what you mean," Edward said ruefully.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie said, coming in the room.

Instantly, Edward stood up straighter, adjusting Elsie on his hip. "Chief Swan," he nodded in greeting.

"Come sit a second," Charlie offered, jerking his head toward the living room.

"Um. Okay, sure," Edward said, sounding nervous.

Bella glared at her father, sure he was about to do something she wouldn't approve of. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

Reluctantly, Bella followed them both to the living room.

It didn't start off bad. Charlie commented that Leona was a lovely, happy baby. It was somewhat surreal listening to a boy her age talk in dad-speak. As embarrassing as it was being one of the daughters in question, she was glad that they seemed to be bonding over how great their daughters were.

Until, of course, Charlie made his move. "Bella just received her acceptance letter from USC," he declared.

Edward's eyes went wide. "O-oh," he stuttered, glancing at Bella. "Well, that's awesome. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Bella muttered, for some reason feeling not that happy about the prospect.

"What are your plans for next year?" Charlie asked innocently. He ignored Bella's glare.

"Um," Edward stalled, rubbing the back of his head. He finally sighed. "Nothing impressive. Honestly, sir, I'm just trying to get through high school right now. Then I'd imagine I'm going to do whatever it takes to get me and Elsie out of my parents' house."

Charlie nodded. "Well, that's admirable. I know how it goes. Never thought I'd be a cop until I had a wife and baby to support. Then it seemed like good, honest work."

For some reason, both admissions startled Bella.

She'd never wondered what dreams Charlie might have sacrificed to provide for her.

She and Edward had never talked about his plans for the future.

With a pang, she realized that there was a very real possibility Edward might get stuck in the little town of Forks for the rest of his life. The thought made her sad, but she had to acknowledge it had every likelihood of being true.

And that, she knew, had been Charlie's aim in engaging in this whole conversation.

_Message received, Dad_, she thought quietly as she helped Edward gather Elsie's things.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to my gals, as always. Making my docs an interesting place since... you know. Whenever. Mwah.**

******I am participating in a pledge-a-thon. For $5 you can receive a private outtake from me. I'll also be doing a live chat/interview on June 30. It's for a great cause and I'm quite proud to be a part of it. Find out more here: bit . ly/ptblkris**

**********See some of you in Vegas this weekend! Weeee!**


	6. What It Comes Down To

**A/N: Hi from Vegas!**

* * *

Edward was in a good mood.

He was in such a good mood, when he saw Bella at her locker at the end of the hallway, he didn't think twice. He threw an arm around her, thrusting a paper in front of her. "Do you see this? Do you see it?"

Bella jumped,startled, and then laughed. "Um. It's a report card."

"Yes. That's right. But see all these letters?" He draped his other arm over her shoulder so he could point to the page. "These are all passing grades!"

The proclamation made him so giddy he kissed her cheek - a Daddy smooch he usually reserved for Elsie. He backed away, a little surprised at himself. Obviously, from her wide-eyed expression and flushed cheeks, Bella was equally surprised.

Edward laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I was thinking. Why don't you let me take you out? Maybe to Port Angeles?"

The look on Bella's face was hilarious, even though it made his heart twist just slightly. "Oh. Um. I mean," she stuttered.

"Relax, Bella," he said with a chuckle. "It's just that I never would have gotten through the semester without your help. I'd like to thank you. That's all."

Her smile was sheepish. "Oh. Right. Yes. That sounds like fun."

Edward smiled broadly. Her saying yes to him felt good, even though it'd come with the stipulation that they were going as just friends.

**~0~**

The first day of their winter break found Edward and Bella on their way to Port Angeles. Esme and Carlisle had taken the baby for the whole day, so they had plenty of time to wander. For Edward, it was the first time he was taking in the sights of the "big town."

As they walked along, they laughed about the the size of Forks versus the cities they were from: Chicago and Phoenix. Bella had never had a hard time talking to Edward. There were no lulls in the conversation.

They were good friends.

At dinner, Edward amused her by pretending to read the thoughts of the other diners. She laughed so hard when he targeted one gentleman - a bohemian, buff-looking guy - narrating how desperately he wanted to get home to his cat.

When they drove up to Bella's house, Edward got out, walking up the drive with her. They were still chuckling, the last of their conversation dying as they reached the porch.

"Thanks for dinner," Bella said quietly, feeling an odd sort of tug at her heart. She realized she was searching for more conversation - or an excuse to invite him inside.

"Yeah. Like I said, least I could do. If you hadn't helped me out, I think I'd be well on my way to being a second year senior," he said with a slight grimace.

Bella shook her head. "Really, any friend would have done the same."

He smiled, tapping the tip of her nose playfully. "Jasper and Mike are my friends," he said quietly. "They didn't think to help." He reached out again, his fingers skimming her cheek this time. "You really are the sweetest girl... the sweetest person I've ever met."

For reasons Bella couldn't understand - her brain had somehow lost the ability to process thoughts - her heart began to thunder in her chest. A thrill went down her spine, making her straighten up.

He was so close to her. When had he gotten this close?

And why did her eyes seem to be stuck on an endless loop? Looking from his eyes to his lips. There was something new to the color of his eyes, something that made her every cell aware. Her body was screaming, waiting for something to happen, and until he tilted his head, his lips hovering just an inch from hers, she didn't know what she was waiting for.

He was about to kiss her.

And if he didn't get a move on it, she was going to kiss him.

Her hands were on his waist. She closed her eyes.

Of course, that was the exact moment the noisy front door swung open. "Hey, kids!" Charlie greeted, his voice more booming than usual. He leaned casually on the door jamb, pretending not to notice as they flew apart.

"Chief Swan!" Edward exclaimed. His voice actually cracked as he stumbled backward a few steps. "I, uh... I have to... I've gotta get going." He nodded a good night to Bella before he hurried away.

"Yeah," Charlie said wryly. "I think that about does it for your little after school visits," he said as he moved inside.

"What?" Bella darted after him, trying to shake off the stupor that had clouded her mind. Surely he had to be joking. "Are you kidding me?"

"And I don't want to hear you're taking care of that little girl again."

"Why?" Bella demanded. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"It's not about you doing anything wrong," Charlie said, sitting down on the couch. "This isn't a punishment. It's just a rule. I've been pretty decent about not giving you many rules. I think you'll agree. It won't kill you to follow just one."

Bella glared at her father. "If it were any other boy, anyone besides Edward, would we be having this conversation?"

Charlie frowned and didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Bella said with a chuff. "This isn't fair, Dad. There's nothing going on between us."

"I'm not sure how you can say that to me with a straight face."

Bella flushed. "That was... nothing. Nothing happened."

"Yet," Charlie said gruffly, folding his arms across his chest. "And that's how it's going to stay." He pointed at her. "I mean it, Bells. Stay away from him. He's rotten for you."

"He's my friend! What is you think's going to happen here? I mean, so what if we almost kissed. Who cares?" She hunkered down, still glaring. "What, he makes one mistake and he doesn't deserve friends? Just because he has a baby? Why does that matter so much?"

"Because babies change everything, Bella. You don't understand. You think about no one but yourself, and that's fine. But that's not how he thinks." Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "I know you think I have no sympathy for him, but I do. He's too young, he's scared, and he's going at it alone. You think he doesn't wonder how different his life would be if his daughter had a mother?"

Bella stumbled back a step, her throat tight. "Holy crow. I'm not trying to be anyone's mother. Edward doesn't think of me like that."

"Don't kid yourself," Charlie said, his voice a little gentler. "What you've been doing for him - helping him with his classes and with his daughter - that's what parents, what partners do for each other. I'm sure he thinks his feelings for you are real, but he's wrapped up in a dream. Don't you get lost, too. You have your whole life ahead of you. You don't need to be tying yourself to an 18-year-old boy with a baby."

"You are overreacting," Bella said between clenched teeth.

"Maybe," Charlie allowed. "But here's a fact for you: kids complicate everything. That's the package he comes with. It's not fair but it is what it is. And that's fine. It's fine to choose a guy with a kid... But not when you have so much ahead of you. So while I still have some say, you're not going to see him outside of class."

**~0~**

"It's insane! I mean, doesn't he realize I'm an adult?"

Edward grimaced, watching as Bella fumed. She'd sent him a text to come over to her work to tell him the news. Charlie couldn't stop him from coming into Newton's, after all.

For a long moment, Edward said nothing, bouncing Elsie on his hip. Indignant fire churned in his gut, and he chafed under the chief's implication. As if his very presence could throw Bella off track.

But...

Sighing, Edward smoothed a lock of Elsie's hair back. "You're an adult," he agreed. "But you're also his little girl."

Bella's eyes flew to his, narrowing. "You're saying you agree with him?"

"In theory." He shrugged. "I know what I look like, Bella."

"And I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Bella argued, crossing her arms. "I'm old enough to decide for myself if you're a bad influence."

"That's not how dads think," Edward said wryly. Again, he sighed, trying to smile though his heart felt heavy. "Look, it'll blow over," he said, reaching his hand across the counter to cover hers.

A little thrill shot through him when they touched.

He couldn't deny he wanted to touch her again, as he had the night before.

He'd thought all night about the almost-kiss.

But he couldn't. Charlie was right on one count. Edward was a package deal, and he knew it. Any relationship he had couldn't be some simple high school dalliance with no responsibility. Even if Bella wanted it - and she hadn't given any indication she did - Edward wanted better for her.

"Just do what he says," Edward continued, his voice soft. "He'll lighten up when he sees there's really nothing to be worried about."

Bella eyed him, and for a split second, he thought he saw something like hurt flit across her features before she ducked her head. She took a long breath, obviously displeased, but nodded. "You're right. He'll see he's overreacting."

Shaking her head, she ducked behind the counter, coming up with two nicely wrapped gifts. Her expression shy, she pushed them at him. "I was going to give you these closer to Christmas, but here."

"Oh, Bella. You didn't have to-"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do," she interrupted. "One is for Elsie."

Hearing her name, seeing the presents, Elsie strained for them, excited.

"Not yet, little lion," Edward admonished, tucking the presents safely under his other arm.

To distract her, he wandered a pace away, moving to a posterboard of employees. He pointed to Mike. "You remember him? He came over last week."

Elsie put two fingers in her mouth, studying the picture. Finally she lifted her hands in the air. "No!"

Edward laughed. "His name is Mike. My..." he sounded out.

"My," she parroted.

"Ke," Edward made the hard k sound.

"My!" Elsie insisted.

Edward shook his head. "Close enough." He pointed to a picture of Bella. "Who's this?"

"Ma!" the baby crowed excitedly and pointed to Bella at the counter. "Ma, Ma, Ma." She craned in Edward's arms, reaching for Bella who was staring back at her with wide, shocked eyes.

Suddenly nervous, Edward chuckled, trying to laugh it off. "Oh, Elsie. Come on. You know that's Bella. Bell-a," he pronounced deliberately.

Elsie scowled at him, struggling in his arms. "Ma!"

Rolling his eyes, Edward cleared his throat, feeling very uncomfortable. "I'm going to get going. I'll see you online, okay?"

Seemingly tongue-tied, Bella just nodded.

**~0~**

When school resumed, Edward noticed that Bella was being very quiet. She said hello and responded to him when he spoke, but it was obvious her thoughts were somewhere else.

Worried, Edward took her hand at her wrist, leading her away from the cafeteria so they could talk in one of the empty classrooms.

"What's wrong?" he demanded when they were finally alone.

It spoke volumes that she didn't bother denying something was wrong. Instead, she sighed, rolling an apple around her desk listlessly. "I didn't just apply to USC," she said finally. "I applied to UDub, too."

"Oh," Edward said dumbly, blinking and feeling like he missed part of the conversation. "I thought you wanted to get out of Washington."

"I thought so, too." She stared away, not looking at him. "I got an acceptance letter from UDub a couple of days ago. And I've been thinking... what if I don't go away?"

Edward sucked in a breath.

Somehow, he understood what she was saying. There was something there between the two of them. He'd been trying not to think about it since it'd become obvious on the day they spent in Port Angeles. He'd been trying to tell himself he was delusional. She was a friend. Nothing more.

He closed his eyes tightly.

For a minute, his idle daydreams got the better of him. What if?

What if they explored this thing that was no more than an inkling at the moment? What if they could really have something - something good?

Once, a long time ago, holding his baby daughter in his arms very shortly after he learned of her existence, Edward had given in to the melodramatic, self-pitying thought that his life was over. What dreams he had were dashed - his plans for the future, vague as they'd been to that point, were derailed. And he would probably never have a girlfriend, because who would want a stupid boy with a baby?

What if Bella could want him - them?

Quickly, Edward shook that thought away before it could take root, before he could do the selfish thing. He blew out a breath, tracing the scratches on the old desk where so many students before him had carved out initials or random drawings.

"You have to go to California," he said finally. "That's what you want. That's what you've always wanted."

She sighed, a slow, sad sound. "Yeah. I know."

They were both still, the silence unnaturally heavy around them. There was a bitter taste in Edward's mouth, regret making his stomach churn uncomfortably. The food he'd brought into the classroom looked disgusting to him now.

He wanted to be a normal teenage boy.

Edward swallowed hard, feeling guilty because, despite the complications she brought to his life, how could he ever regret his sweet little girl?

He didn't. He couldn't. His life was simply on a different path, and he knew damn well that he couldn't always have everything he wanted. No one could.

Standing, he went to Bella's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I hope this doesn't sound cheesy, but I'm proud of you. You're gonna do big things."

She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "That is cheesy," she said softly, standing up.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then seemed to move together, both wrapping their arms around the other.

Carlisle had once told Edward that every life had a remarkable number of crossroads - moments in time when you went down one distinct path or another, changing your life in an instant. Sometimes, he said, those choices were clear and your decisions deliberate. Most times, though, they passed only to be recognized in retrospect.

Edward understood that his life - Bella's life - had been oddly paused at one of these crossroads. He hadn't recognized it until that moment, but he knew he was losing something. What that was, he couldn't have said. They didn't have the time to define it.

Taking a deep breath, Edward let Bella go.

* * *

**A/N: I'm posting tomorrow. I hope you're still with me!**

**Thanks so much to Shug. Mwah. And jfka06, and barburella, and Ginny, and ALL OF YOU for making my inbox such a great place to be... though that might change this chapter, eh? Trust me. Please.**


	7. Catching Up

**A/N: Hello again from Vegas. I had such a wonderful time meeting some wonderful, amazing people. But I just stepped on my glasses, and I'm currently stumbling around blind. EEEPPPP.**

* * *

**~Four and a Half Years Later~**

"I think that's the last box, Bells."

Bella peeked out into the hallway, watching her dad set the aforementioned box in the entryway while he rested a minute. "Thanks, Dad!" she called. "I was just about to order pizza."

"Sounds good. I'll go get it."

"Dad! Delivery is-"

"I'll get it, Bella," he reiterated, leaving no room for argument.

Bella rolled her eyes. Some things never changed. Charlie Swan hated paying for delivery.

When Charlie was on his way, Bella set about unpacking. In one of the boxes, she paused as she pulled out a framed collage. It had been a gift from Alice when they graduated from high school. It mostly consisted of pictures from Senior year - the latter half when Bella had been a bit more social. In the end, their group included Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Edward, and Bella.

The picture in the middle was far and away Bella's favorite. It was all six of them in their ugly, yellow graduation gowns. Standing on a chair, her father's steadying hands at her shoulders, in front of them was little Leona Cullen, all smiles, sporting the tiny yellow graduation gown that Alice had made for her.

After Bella decided to go to USC, she and Edward had made a conscious effort to be part of the larger group. Edward had let them all in on his secret, that Leona was his daughter, not his sister, and they'd adopted her as a kind of mascot.

Edward was right. Once they started spending time with the whole group rather than just each other, Charlie eased up considerably. The friends included Leona in their plans, making it easier for Edward enjoy a little free time. It was a fun semester, all told.

Bella didn't remember much about graduation. One memory that did stick out was when someone - Edward - had wrapped his arms around her from behind making lighting shoot down her spine and time stand still.

"Thank you," he'd whispered, his lips against her ear. "I never could have gotten here without you."

They'd all been happy that day.

But at the end of the summer, five of their sixsome had left Forks and Edward behind. Oh, it was true, in the intervening years, both Mike and Jessica had wandered back, but Edward had never left.

Bella had. California had been good for her, college was a good experience. Now she was back in Washington with a Bachelor's degree, a new job, and a solid plan for her future.

Alice and Jasper had meandered down South, but commented on her Facebook update that they'd see her at Christmas when they came to visit their folks. Mike and Jessica had both commented saying they should get together soon.

Edward remained a bit of a mystery.

They'd kept up over the years, of course. Facebook and gtalk made that easy enough.

Shortly after they all graduated from high school, Charlie had helped Edward get a job with the Olympic Corrections Center as an Employee Services Assistant. It wasn't a great job, but it was better pay than the pizza place would ever give him. It was enough that he'd been able to get his own apartment - just him and Elsie.

They'd seen each other a few times, briefly, when Bella stayed with Charlie in Forks for a brief couple of weeks in the summer, but the last two years, she'd stayed in California to work. Mostly, Bella watched Edward's life the way her generation had grown accustomed to: on Facebook.

But it had been a good long while since the last time he'd posted. It seemed like most of their graduating class had something to say about Bella moving back to Washington, but Edward had remained silent.

Bella frowned, wondering why this made her unreasonably uncomfortable.

The front door opening again distracted her away from these thoughts. She pushed them aside as she sat down to dinner with her father.

Life was complicated. He'd probably just gotten a little too busy for Facebook. That was all.

**~0~**

Edward glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing his daughter's face was still painted with a livid glare, her lower lip pouted out, and her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. He resisted the urge to sigh.

She looked too much like her mother just then.

"See right out your window there? That's going to be your new school. Look at the playground, Elsie. It's much bigger than the one in Forks," he tried.

"I don't care!" the little girl grumped. "I like the one in Forks. I want to go home. I want Grampy and Grammy and Emmy."

"I know, baby," he said with a sigh. "Things will be better here. You'll see."

Remembering the meeting he'd sat through earlier that morning, Edward had to hide his grimace.

He hoped he could keep his promise to his daughter.

Just a block or so away from the elementary school where Elsie would be starting first grade, Edward pulled into the North Seattle Community College parking lot. Being summer, the grounds were fairly empty. Summer session hadn't started yet, but the little day care building at the center of the campus was open.

Rather than release herself from the confines of her safety seat, Elsie remained pouting in the back until Edward, rolling his eyes, physically pulled her out of the car. She did walk with him once he set her down, holding her hand.

Breathing in deep, Edward tried to dispel the leftover stress from the meeting he'd attended and the news he received that morning. This was the start of something new - something good. He wasn't going to let anything come in the way of providing a better life for himself and his daughter.

"I'll be with you in just a minute, sir," a black-haired woman with glasses called out when he walked through the door.

Edward nodded, content to wait, before he registered with whom the woman was talking. "Bella?" he asked, incredulous.

Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes going as wide as his must have been. "Edward?" Her face lit up with a brilliant smile as she stepped toward him, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his free arm around her. "What are you doing here?"

Chuckling, Edward gestured down at the little girl who was peering at them with curious eyes. "I'm enrolling Elsie here, I hope."

"Hi!" Elsie chirped, offering her hand up to Bella. "I am Elsie. I am five. I'm gonna be six soon though. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella. I'm one of the teachers here. But I know who you are. You and I used to be very good friends," she said gently.

"Don't you remember Bella? We had dinner with her uh..."

"That was almost three years ago," Bella said with a small smile.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

The woman who had called out to him before cleared her throat, drawing their attention. Bella started slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Angela. I was just surprised to see Edward here." She looked at him, curiosity in her expression. "I thought he was still in Forks, first of all."

"Long story," Edward said with a small smile. "But yes, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my daughter, Leona."

"I like Elsie better," Elsie inserted, scrunching up her nose. "It's my ni-nitials. L for Leona and C for Caitlyn, and also Cullen."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Elsie, Edward. My name is Angela. Edward, why don't you come over here and we can talk about paperwork. Elsie, I'll bet Bella would love to give you a little tour."

Edward looked to Bella, who smiled widely at the little girl, holding her hand out. "You still like playing music?" Bella asked.

It was the exact right thing to say. Elsie's eyes went big and she nodded her head. "Daddy teached me how to play the piano at Grammy's house. I can play lotsa songs."

"Excellent!" Bella enthused. "We just so happen to have a little teeny piano specifically for awesome musicians like you. Want to check it out?"

Bouncing, Elsie went with Bella readily, leaving Edward staring, wondering where the teenage girl who'd only had the smallest amount of patience for kids had gone.

**~0~**

"I still can't believe how big she is," Bella mumbled. She was resting her head on one hand, looking at where Elsie was playing in the indoor playground at the McDonald's she and Edward had agreed to meet at that evening.

Edward's smile was wry. "Well, that makes two of us. And I see her every day."

"I mean, I see your photos on Facebook. Still, it's different." She turned her attention to him. "So speaking of Facebook. I thought you dropped off the face of the planet. I haven't seen an update from you in ages."

"Are you Facebook stalking me, Swan?" he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Did you see _Social Network_? That's the entire reason Facebook was created," she pointed out. "But really, when I posted I was moving back to Washington, everyone from our old group responded... except you."

"No, I missed that post," he said softly. "I haven't been on in ages. Life got a little hectic very suddenly. Well, more hectic than usual."

"Obviously."

"I've been looking for a job in Seattle for years now, but I couldn't take just any job - not if I wanted to get somewhere. Forks just doesn't have the resources I need," he said, listlessly drawing circles on the wrapper of his hamburger using a fry and ketchup.

Even all these years later, Bella remembered her sad realization that Edward might never get out of Forks. She felt a surge of warmth and pride. He'd done it against all odds, and he was still a very young man.

"So," he continued. "A few weeks ago I heard about this job. It's nothing special - a glorified customer support position, really - but the important thing was that it's very near the community college and a great school for Elsie, it's flexible enough that I can get Elsie from school every day and drop her off at the daycare, and I can telecommute twice a week, so I can take a few classes on those days."

"That really is fantastic," Bella said genuinely. "I'm glad to hear your Facebook disappearance is due to positive things."

Edward grimaced. "Well... it's not all positive."

"What's wrong?"

"Potentially nothing," he admitted. "But... Victoria was released from prison about eight months ago," he said softly.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. She started calling me. Asking if she could talk to Elsie. She even asked me to bring her to Chicago." His voice was hard as he spoke, and Bella found herself reaching out to touch his tensed knuckles. He breathed deep, his eyes flashing with anger. "Last week, she moved to Seattle, too," he said tightly.

"Oh, Edward."

He shook his head, making a visible effort to calm down. "This is probably horrible to say, but I'd hoped... I mean, she didn't try to contact us for years... I'd hoped that meant she didn't want Elsie. That she'd leave us alone."

"Wait. You mean she wants custody?" Bella asked. Fury welled in her at the idea.

Edward nodded. "She's making all the right moves. While she was on parole these last months, she started paying down all her fines, including the back child support that judge ordered her to pay." He huffed. "She even took a few parenting classes."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "This morning, a judge here granted her supervised visitation once a week for three months. After that, she wants to re-examine."

"Legally, you could end up sharing custody," Bella said, mostly talking out loud, processing.

"Right," he said, tilting his head at her. "You almost sound like you know from experience."

"Not personal experience. I'm getting my Masters in social work," she explained. "My Bachelors is in child development, so I guess you can say I'm hoping to work with cases just like yours." She sighed, pursing her lips as she thought a moment. "Actually, I've been in contact with several people at the agency - you know, where all the social works come from? That's where I want to work, eventually, so I've made a few contacts." She drummed her fingers on the table. "I think I'll ask her to take a look at your case."

"You don't have to do that," Edward said quickly.

"It's no trouble. I'm not asking for anything shady," Bella soothed. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of by the best possible person."

"That's really sweet of you, Bella," he said softly, his tone appreciative.

She looked down, smiling. "That's what friends are for, right?" She let that hang in the air for a moment before she pressed on. "Speaking of which, I know we both have work and school, and you have Elsie, but maybe we can hang out sometime." She eyed him suddenly. "Unless that's interfering with, uh, someone?"

He snickered. "Maybe you aren't a savvy Facebook stalker after all," he said lightly. "There's no someone."

"Any particular reason why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You mean besides the fact I was working all the time and I have a little girl?" Edward asked wryly. "There's no one in Forks for me," he said, making a face.

"You and Jessica had a date some time back, didn't you?"

"Oh God," Edward muttered, his hands over his eyes in exasperation. "That was a very bad idea." He sighed. "The last couple of years... Well, it's true what they say, I think. A guy with a baby seems to do things to women," he admitted sheepishly. "At least since I'm not 18 anymore."

"Ah, yeah. I'm familiar. Dads who love their kids are hot," Bella said, nodding.

He looked up from underneath long eyelashes, the teasing expression on his face making her heart stutter. "You coming onto me, Bella?"

"Oh! I... Er... I'm," she stumbled, blushing furiously.

He laughed. "Relax." He chuckled again, highly amused. "You want to hear an awkward story? About two months after my date with Jessica, her _mother _started flirting with me whenever I went to deposit my check."

"What?"

"Exactly." He shook his head. "I finally got around to getting my direct deposit set up."

"I don't blame you," Bella muttered. "Well, plenty more, er, selection in Seattle anyway."

Edward waved a hand. "Not my primary concern, but you're right." He smiled gently. "You never know."

* * *

**A/N: You never do!**

**Thanks so much to my girls for all your help. **

**I hope you're all still with me. We have a bit of a ride left to go for these two. Many hearts.**


	8. Inevitable

**A/N: If you are so inclined, you can vote for this story of mine over at tehlemonadestand dot net. Thank you! Youz guyz make me happy.**

* * *

When the rest of the children went outside to play, Bella was surprised when she turned around to find a straggler at the tiny kid's table.

Elsie was bent over the table, her eyebrows comically furrowed and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in consternation as she scribbled away on a sheet of paper. With her expression so fierce, her red hair flowing loose around her face, she looked like a tiny warrior child - almost dangerous if she wasn't so damn cute.

Carefully, Bella stepped to her side, sinking down on her knees and splaying her hands over the girl's back. "Hey, Else. You want to tell me about your drawing?"

Her frown deepened, and she shook her head, picking up a red crayon. There were three stick figures on her page. Two were adult size, and one was obviously a child. The child's figure was practically on top of the tallest figure who was adorned with short, brown hair. The other figure was on the edge of the page. The hand used to draw that figure was obviously heavier, and it had long, curly dashes of red coming from her head.

"Okay," Bella said slowly, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Do you want to talk about something else?"

Elsie set her crayon down and stared forward, her hands folded on the desk. "Bella? Mommies can take their kids anywhere, right?"

Her voice was small and thin, trembling like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Bella combed her fingers through her hair, comforting.

"Well, most moms and dads can take their kids anywhere, yes,' she said carefully, guessing where this conversation was coming from. "Your mommy has different rules, though, remember? That's why Miss Carmen has to be there when you and Mommy have a playdate."

The little girl was still unnaturally quiet, but she did pick up her crayon, beginning to put more gentle red curls coming out of the child sized stick figure - her, Bella imagined.

"Elsie, did something happen with Mommy that you want to talk about?"

The child's eyes got big and glassy. "I don't want to make Daddy mad," she whispered finally.

"Daddy would never be mad at you over something Mommy said," Bella soothed.

"Not at me," Elsie snapped with a hint of her typical sassiness. She frowned, her lower lip pouting out. "It makes him mad to talk about her. Whenever he has to talk about her to someone else, he gets a face like this." She made a face that looked more like a pouting gorilla. Bella had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"An' then, I heard him talking to Grammy. He said she wants cus... cust... cust-dee of me. An' I asked Alec what that meant, an' he said that means you live with the mommy or daddy who has cust-dee."

Bella's lips twitched downward. Alec was another of the kids at daycare. His parents were going through a messy divorce with a horrible custody battle.

Elsie continued, obviously getting more upset by the moment. "An' then, Mommy kept talking 'bout Chick-ago. She said I was born there. And she said I would love this and that and this." She looked up, her eyes wide and full of fears. "I don't wanna go, Bella. I don't wanna go to Chick-ago. I don't want to leave Daddy."

"Oh, honey," Bella murmured, taking the miserable child in her arms. Elsie clung to her, trembling and sniffling, her head on Bella's shoulders.

It had been two months since Victoria had been granted limited, supervised visitation rights. Bella had hung out with Edward a few times, and when it came up, he'd grudgingly admitted that Victoria couldn't be horrible. Elsie liked her well enough. They had fun, but then, Victoria only saw her in fun places: parks, fast food restaurants, and the like.

Holding Elsie at arms length, Bella carefully wiped away her tears, looking her in the eye. "It's not something she can do just like that, Elsie. Don't worry, okay?" She waited for the little girl to nod before she continued. "I think you should tell your daddy, though." There was a lot Bella couldn't get into with Elsie that it might be better if she knew - like the fact that it would likely be a long while - if ever - before Victoria would have any significant amount of custody.

Though she knew the idea that Victoria would ever have his daughter for any amount of time drove Edward up the wall.

Standing, Bella extended her hand toward Elsie. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go outside, okay?"

Sniffling once more - loudly - Elsie took her hand, nodding.

**~0~**

"Christ, I knew it was going too smoothly," Edward muttered, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

He looked so tired, Bella thought with a pang. Exhausted - almost as bad as he had those first few weeks in Forks when Elsie wasn't sleeping through the night and he had to get up for school every morning.

He was still stretched too thin. He'd thrown himself into a new job and school with abandon. And, of course, there was this whole Victoria thing to deal with, now. The poor guy hardly had time to breathe.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be anything," Bella said quietly. "Kids misconstrue conversations all the time. It's perfectly logical for Victoria to talk about Chicago."

Edward said nothing. He stared out at where Elsie was running around with Alec and his sister, Jane. "I'm more bothered that I missed something," he admitted softly. "Her last visit with Victoria was two days ago. She's been that upset for two days, and I didn't know?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Bella patted his arm, squeezing his wrist briefly.

"I'm not being hard enough on myself," he said, crossing his arms. "Ask me how often we've had fast food the last couple of months," he said wryly. "Or how I've struggled with first grade homework because I'm trying to get back into the swing of school again myself."

"Well, exactly. Edward, you can't do everything." She blew out a breath, thinking. "Listen, why don't you come over tonight? You and Elsie. Just relax and take your mind off... everything for an evening. Let me make you dinner."

"You don't have to-"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do," she interrupted. Tilting her head, she grinned at him. "Yes, I know that. I learned that when I was quite young."

"Bella, you shouldn't-"

"Edward," she interrupted again, putting her hand over his mouth. She stared him down. "Let me do something nice for you. After all, you treated me to dinner last week."

He raised an eyebrow, his expression wry but amused. "Yes, such a treat. I had a coupon for buy one get one free subs at Subway, and Elsie doesn't exactly eat a full six inch. Yet. What a fancy dinner."

"Regardless. That's what friends do for each other, right? So let me be your friend."

His answering grin was a soft thing. "Bella, you always did have a skewed version of what friends do for each other."

_**~0~**_

Bella was nothing like his other friends.

When Mike had visited not too many weeks ago, he'd mostly tolerated Elsie like most people tolerated their friend's pets. He patted her on the head and distracted her with something shiny.

Edward tried not to take it personally.

A few of his friends were better about Elsie. Alice and Jasper, when they had occasion to visit Forks a couple of years previous, had included Elsie like she was part of their little group, playing and talking with her as if she was another fully grown human being rather than a toddler.

But no one had treated Elsie the way Bella did.

He leaned with his head on the back of her couch, listening to her shuffle around the bedroom. She'd always been natural with his daughter. Oh, it was true she felt awkward at first, when they were both teenagers, but she didn't seem to realize how easily she held Elsie - as if she knew how innately.

And here she was taking care of her all over again.

Bella emerged from her room with a small smile. "She's fast asleep."

Edward groaned. "That's what I was afraid of," he sighed. "She gets really grumpy when I wake her up to go anywhere."

As she sat down next to him on the couch, her expression a little hesitant, almost shy. "You don't have to take off right away," she said quietly. "I mean, unless you find the company less than desirable."

At that he actually laughed. "Quite the opposite, actually," he muttered.

They both paused when they realized what he'd said. Edward closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I, um...," he stumbled. "So, how did you, Miss I-don't-like-kids, end up doing what you do? And you want to work with troubled kids, too."

"Umm." Bella blinked, trying to catch up with the conversation. "Well, that's your fault, actually. Yours and Elsie's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on. What teenager really knows what they want in life?" she pointed out. "You made me think about kids in a way I hadn't before. They're fascinating little creatures."

Edward snorted. "You make them sound like zoo animals," he said, laughing lightly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "So I took a child development course, and then another. And when I had to declare my major, I started thinking about all the kids like Elsie."

"Like Elsie?"

"Where would she have been if she didn't have you? Or if you hadn't been up to the task of raising her? Not a lot of 17-year-old boys could do what you did."

Edward was silent. It was something he thought about a lot. What if CPS hadn't been able to get a hold of him - if Victoria hadn't given his daughter his name? "I couldn't do it," he muttered, vehemence creeping into his voice. "I could never do what you do - be a social worker. I couldn't see all those parents who fuck up bad - beat their kids... or worse - and sit by, working to help them get their kids back."

"It's not easy," she admitted. "And it's not always fair. From what I've seen, a lot of monsters can manipulate the system to get their kids back, but I believe in second chances. Those parents who do want to learn from their mistakes need someone to help them, and the kids need someone who can be their voice."

"It's admirable."

She shrugged, tracing the pad of her finger around her glass of water as she stared down. "It's something to do. It's something I feel good about doing." Looking up, she smiled at him. "So thank you for that."

"I didn't do anything."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you know." She looked up at him from underneath long eyelashes, and the soft look in her eyes made him feel strangely lightheaded. "I don't think what I'm doing is admirable. What you're doing on the other hand..."

"What am I doing?" he asked, his tone slightly glum. "While you were out earning a degree, getting most of the way toward a field where you can really make a difference, I was back in Forks."

"Raising a little girl by yourself," she pointed out. She shifted on the couch so she could face him. "You know Alec and Jane from Elsie's class?"

He nodded.

"Their parents are extremely successful, rather well to do people. Those kids, between you and me, are a mess. They're full of anger, and they act out constantly. They don't play well with others. They're spoiled."

She shook her head. "Maybe you worked your ass off to afford a tiny apartment. Maybe you feel like you didn't spend enough time with your daughter as you should have. But you know, when I called him, my dad talked about you a lot. While I was partying some Friday nights, testing my limits on alcohol and cigarettes and basically... living without the burden of parental supervision for the first time, you were working 40 hour weeks and coming home to your baby at night. Alec and Jane's parents have all the time in the world, and their kids are starving for attention. Elsie is well loved and well adjusted."

Impulsively, she reached out, squeezing his hand. "Edward, really... you're kind of my hero."

Edward's throat was tight to the point he almost couldn't speak. He swallowed hard, wondering why his heart was hammering so hard in his chest. He didn't know quite how to explain what he was feeling. The moment was somewhat surreal.

In all these years, only his parents had ever told him they were proud of what he'd done - that he was a good father, despite all the challenges he'd faced. When they heard his story, people always looked on him with a hint of judgment.

He still remembered how it felt when Bella found out about Elsie, how sure he'd been that she'd reject him as a friend, or how scared he was that the way she treated him would change. Would she see him as so many others saw him: an idiotic boy?

She'd never judged him.

And he saw it in her eyes, that she was absolutely telling the truth now. More than just not judging, she truly admired him.

The sense of vindication was powerful and, for a horrifying moment, Edward thought he might actually cry. He breathed in through his nose, holding her gaze as he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.

He tried so, so hard. It was amazing to finally have someone acknowledge that.

More, because it was her, the feeling was overwhelming.

Again, Edward swallowed. His thoughts felt muddled and confused, though not unpleasantly so. Bella had always been the golden standard when it came to women. Yes, he'd dated here and there, but he'd always ended up dissatisfied because they were never her, not even close.

It had taken him years to convince himself that the girl he'd built up in his head didn't exist. He saw her pictures on Facebook - the ones where she was 19 and her face was flushed, her smile was goofy because she was at a party and had obviously been drinking. Or another picture where she posed with statues, 'interacting' with them like she was five instead of twenty. He tried to convince himself that she was just like other women their age - immature.

When she was back in front of him again, the old pull had begun to tug at the edges of his consciousness. It had taken him weeks, after she reappeared in his life, to convince himself the vestiges of attraction he felt were nothing he needed to act on. Who wouldn't have an inkling? She was beautiful and accomplished and smiled at him not because he was an attractive man with an adorable child but because she wanted to smile at _him_.

She saw him, and that was a powerful enough aphrodisiac.

How many times over these last few months had he tried to convince himself his feelings were born of no more than loneliness and an old dream of a left behind 18-year-old boy?

He'd spent so long convincing himself this wasn't real, this wasn't something he could have. But Bella was right in front of him, her leg brushing his, their fingers gently entwined. She was warm, beautiful, intelligent, funny, and good with his daughter. She was good with him.

And he wanted to kiss her.

The idea was intoxicating, so much so that he felt utterly dizzy with the thought.

Raising his free hand, he reached out, longing to touch her, but hesitated with his hand cupped just above her skin, not daring to connect.

He was so afraid this was all just a figment of his imagination.

But Bella tilted her head then, nuzzling her cheek against his hand, the soft expression cut off as her eyes closed and her breath stuttered.

Edward closed his eyes, too.

He had no idea how he found her lips with his eyes closed, but he did. His hand still against her cheek, he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

And nothing else mattered.

It didn't matter that he should have felt hopelessly out of his depth. He could count on one hand the number of women he'd kissed, and with the others, he really couldn't have cared less if he sucked at it. There was no denying that he wanted to be a good kisser for Bella. He wanted to be a good everything.

It didn't matter that this was exactly the wrong time to be doing things like this. He'd finally gotten his life to point where he and his daughter had a chance for a whole new start. As Bella herself had pointed out, life was already almost too much for him to didn't need just one more complication.

None of it mattered except that Bella felt perfect against him, her lips moving with his. Nothing mattered except that he'd never felt this elated and... and...

In love?

"Daddy?"

They broke apart with wild, guilty gasps.

Of course, Elsie was standing in the hallway, staring, rubbing her eyes sleepily, her unruly red hair sticking up in every direction.

Before either of them could say anything, she ambled over, hopping up on the couch and wedging herself between Edward and Bella. If she noticed how small the space was, she didn't comment. It seemed obvious to Edward. Instead, she laid her head against his side and looked up at Bella with a smile.

"Bella, can we watch a movie? You said you had _The Little Mermaid_, and I never seen that though I know she has red hair like mine."

"Ummm," Bella blinked dumbly. She shook her head hard, her eyes going to Edward. They were wide and questioning. Her cheeks were a hectic shade of pink, and her lips...

Well, if he concentrated on her lips at all, he was only going to want to taste them again.

"I'm okay with it if you are," he said quietly, wondering if he was talking about more than the movie.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds fine."

"Yay!" Elsie cheered.

The rest of the night was... interesting.

Edward didn't know if he paid attention to the movie in the slightest other than to answer Elsie's typical line of questions - how do merpeople go to the bathroom? How do they talk and sing in the water? He could barely get a straight answer out, too caught up in the way the atmosphere around the couch felt… present. He'd never been able to feel the air before.

He tried to relax, but discovered that his arms were folded so tight together they ached. He draped his hand around Elsie's shoulders, but when his knuckles brushed Bella's arm the air around them got, if anything, thicker. More static.

More alive.

When he brushed her arm with his knuckles again, it was on purpose. A thrill ran down his spine, and he heard her soft, quick intake of breath.

She felt it, too.

Elsie shifted out from under his arm to lean against Bella instead. Edward took the opportunity to move his arm to drape over the back of the couch... where his finger could idly twist a lock of Bella's hair around and around.

She smiled.

He smiled.

But when the movie ended, and it was time to go home, Edward's arms were full of a half-asleep six-year-old.

"Thank you for everything," he said when they were at the door.

There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to know, but now, holding his not-quite-asleep daughter in his arms, there was nothing he could ask.

From the look in her eyes, he thought she might be thinking the same thing. "I'll see you tomorrow, o-or on Monday," she stumbled.

Taking a risk, he raised a hand, brushing the pads of his fingers across Bella's cheek, the movement tender and longing. "Soon," he said.

The word seemed to cover a lot of ground.

* * *

**A/N: Weeee. Horray for kisses.**

**A few people asked about the likelihood of Victoria being able to see her kid after being in jail for a sex offense. Very high. Being a sex offender does not make you not a parent, for the most part. Now, Edward could have asked that her parental rights be terminated, but that is extraordinarily rare, so even if he had asked, it probably wouldn't have happened. The offense would have had to be to the child in order to get her rights stripped away completely. If you're super interested let me know if you have questions, and I will get them answered for you. My mom does this kind of work.**

******I am participating in a pledge-a-thon. For $5 you can receive a private outtake from me. I'll also be doing a live chat/interview on June 30. It's for a great cause and I'm quite proud to be a part of it. Find out more here: bit . ly/ptblkris**


	9. Sooner Rather Than Later

For one word, 'soon' held so much intention.

Bella supposed she could take Edward's word for its most innocent meaning. One way or another, he would be seeing her as soon as Monday, but she was neither stupid enough nor jaded enough to believe that was what his one word answer meant.

There was definite intent in the way he touched her. And if she wanted to feign innocence, pretending not to understand what it meant for him to run his fingers so gently over her cheek, she couldn't misinterpret the look in his eyes when he spoke.

Or the kisses they'd shared.

When the doorbell rang in the late afternoon, Bella knew exactly who she would find when she opened the door. Still, her body gave a jolt of surprise when she saw Edward standing on her stoop, his hair messier than usual, as if he'd been running his fingers through it with particular gusto.

"H-hi," she said, the sound thin and breathy.

His mouth tugged upward at the corners, but rather than speak, he stepped forward, his hands going to her face as he kissed her. It was a heated kiss, as if he too had been replaying their kiss the night before over and over in his head until it was a craving that could only be sated with a taste.

Bella was breathless almost instantly, her mind gone blank except for the feeling of his lips on hers and electricity that seemed to skim the surface of her skin.

When their kiss broke she found she was clinging to him, her arms wound around his neck. His hands had drifted down her back, and he held her fast. They were both breathing hard.  
With her cheek against his neck, Bella both felt and heard Edward swallow hard. He took a step back, his arm lingering around her waist and his expression sheepish. "That uh… That wasn't what I meant to say."

Bella blinked at him, her thoughts pleasantly muddled, and laughed both because the statement was ridiculous and his kisses made her giddy. "What did you mean to say?"

To her surprise, he shut his eyes tight, his features becoming pinched. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Slightly unnerved by the sudden damper to the happiness she'd only just touched, Bella nodded. "Of course," she murmured, stepping back to let him into her apartment.

When they were inside, Bella felt a measure of relief when Edward reached for her, again taking her face in his hands. She wrapped her fingers around his wrists, stroking the tops of his hands with her thumbs, waiting as he gathered his thoughts.

"You look like you're going to tell me something horrible. How bad could it be?" she asked lightly, trying to break the somber mood.

It worked. His lips quirked at the corners and turned up. He looked at her with a sort of amusement in his eyes. "That's a loaded question," he muttered.

With a sigh, he dropped his hands back down to her waist. "Do you remember when I first moved to Forks, and I was a real asshole to you?"

Bella nodded, confused as to why that was coming up. "Vaguely."

He looked down, his crooked smile still a little sad. "I told you we shouldn't be friends, and you asked why I could be friends with Mike and Tyler."

Letting his fingers brush at the inside of her wrist, Edward took her hands in his before he raised his head. "I didn't know how to explain it then. I thought it was because of Elsie, and it is, but more than that. I could never be just a friend to you." His laugh was wry. "I've tried. I think I even convinced myself for a long time but…" He chuffed, as if he realized he was babbling. "I want more."

Bella's heart was about ready to stampede out of her chest. She felt out of sorts. On the one hand, she felt like flying. His words were exactly what she wanted to hear – a mirror of what she felt. But there was a weight to his monologue, a but that hung in the air. She stepped closer to him. "I want more, too," she said honestly. "Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"Because I know I'm no prize."

"Edward-"

"No. I…" He rolled his eyes, bringing their hands up between them, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "This is exactly why. I sound so melodramatic." He shook his head, his voice soft but his eyes serious. "You're 22 years old. The guys you date should be able to offer you a good, lighthearted time. You deserve spontaneous fun, staying out till all hours of the night, and I can't give you that. I can't give you 'just for fun,' and I can't give you easy."

Then it was Bella who had to swallow hard past the lump in her throat.

She wanted to dismiss his statements as over dramatic, but she realized abruptly how much truth there was to what he was saying.

He saw when the uncertain expression flitted across her face because he nodded. "You have so much going on right now – school and work. I don't have any right to want something with you. I just needed you to know how I felt. I think that's only fair."

When he tried to pull away, she held his hands. "What about how I feel?"

He paused, searching her face.

"We both have a lot going on," she said slowly, trying to organize her thoughts. "You have school, work, _and_Elsie to think about. It's horrible timing."

He looked down again, but not before she caught a hint of misery in his eyes. "Yeah. Horrible timing."

Loosing her hands from his, she cupped his face, tilting his head up slightly. "But if you're up for the challenge, I want to try."

His eyebrows arched. "Try?" he asked carefully.

Bella felt her cheeks flush, but she pressed on. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to come to her like this. The least she could do was return the favor. "Being with you," she clarified. "If that's what you want."

His expression was a little shocked. "You want to be with me? No… dating, or whatever?"

Again, Bella blushed, but she tilted her head, her eyes teasing. "Dating is for people who are trying to get to know each other," she pointed out. She let her fingers travel back, threading through his hair against the back of his neck. "I know you."

His hands rested on her waist, lightly at first, and then his fingers tightened against her skin. Pulling her flush against him, he ducked his head, his lips barely brushing over the tip of her nose, across her cheeks. His breath shuddered, warm on her mouth. "If I kiss you, I won't be able to stop," he warned, giving her one more chance to rethink what she was getting into.

Bella's head was spinning. She knew there was a lot to think about, that it was only fair she think about these things before she started something with him. It wasn't fair to anyone if she got scared _after _she jumped in with both feet.

There was a lot to consider, and she should be careful.

Pushing onto the balls of her feet, Bella closed the hairsbreadth of distance that separated them. Edward didn't argue, and true to his word, he didn't stop. When they had kissed each other breathless, he moved his open mouthed kisses to her neck.

They stumbled, their lips hungrily seeking purchase against each others' skin, until they reached the couch and fell gracelessly back on it. Edward leaned back, pulling her down on him. She straddled him quickly, taking his face between her palms and kissing him soundly. His hands were spread on her back, the pads of his fingers playing some unknown song against her spine.

Bella was well aware she was complicating the hell out of her life, but in that moment, she simply didn't care. His kisses had to be worth a little struggle.

His fingers traipsed to her side, working upward even as their heads tilted and their kisses deepened. His every touch sent a thrill through her body.

When his phone rang, they both started. Edward swallowed a moan, and Bella noticed with all her wiggling, she was grinding against him. "Sorry," she mumbled breathlessly.

He laughed and kissed her again sweetly, stroking her back with one hand as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "Don't be," he murmured, letting his fingers sneak up under her shirt, playing against the warm skin of her back.

Content where she was, Bella slid down only enough so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He played with her hair as he answered his phone.

Bella had slipped into her own little world when she felt Edward's body stiffen beneath her, the muscles of his shoulders going taut with tension. "Did she say what she wanted?" Edward asked, his voice hard.

Raising her head, concerned, Bella stroked Edward's cheek with her knuckles. His tight expression softened, his eyes flitting to hers. His fingers resumed their tentative exploration of her back.

"Fine. I will," he said shortly. "But not today. I just... can't today." He listened for a moment. "Yes. Wednesday... Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes."

When he let his arm drop away from his ear, setting his phone on the floor, Bella felt his chest rise under her. He let out the breath slowly, his eyes closed.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

Edward's eyes opened slowly, and she saw trepidation there. "That was the social worker - Carmen - on the phone. She said Victoria asked to talk to me face to face."

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, anxious on his behalf. "She didn't say what about?"

"No."

It seemed like he didn't want to talk about it because he took her face in his hands then, kissing her again tenderly. "I have to go pick up Elsie. Her visit is almost over. But..." He laughed, his smile small but genuine. "I don't know how to do this," he admitted.

"I don't think there are rules," she teased. "Maybe we should just keep on doing what we've been doing: seeing each other when we can." She smiled shyly. "Except with a few more kisses thrown in."

His smile broadened, and he kissed her. She took that for an agreement.

"But not in front of Elsie. Not until we figure a few things out," he said, sobering.

Bella nodded her agreement. "That makes sense."

She put her head on his shoulder again, and they laid together in the quiet, lingering for a few moments in a happy haze.

**~0~**

Edward was trying to keep an open mind when it came to Victoria.

From the get go, it was hard. Victoria had first contacted him several months before he moved to Seattle, letting him know she was out of prison and she wanted a relationship with their daughter.

Edward was beyond furious. He'd heard not a single word from the woman since James's trial - he'd done his best not to even look at her at her own - and she suddenly wanted to be a mother?

But Victoria had been astoundingly patient when he railed at her. "You have a right to be angry. I didn't know what to say, if you want to know the truth. What? Would you have wanted to bring Leona to the prison to visit me?"

Edward didn't answer. The CPS people had warned him that it was something Victoria could ask for; a judge could order him to bring his baby daughter to visit her mother in prison. But Victoria hadn't, and he'd been thankful for that.

"Obviously I messed up. Bad. But I've done all the right things since then. I'll be off parole very soon." When he'd still been resistant she'd added sagely, "I know my rights. There's not a lot you can do. Why don't we try to make this as civil as possible. For Leona."

And she was right. Months later, when Carmen Ortega with social services had contacted him, she verified that he would have to comply with the judge's decision.

He'd seen her only once, when they went before the judge, and they hadn't spoken directly. Then, Victoria made it clear her ultimate goal was joint custody. The judge had warned her she was a long, long road from that, which gave Edward a small measure of relief. Still, the idea made him entirely furious.

Since then, what little communication they had had been through Carmen, the social worker who supervised Victoria's visits with Elsie.

Not wanting his daughter present for the conversation, Edward had arranged for the day care to keep her a little longer so he could see Victoria right after his Wednesday class.

He chose a little eatery near the campus and was sitting in a booth, his leg bouncing nervously, when she walked in.

Irrationally, he felt a wave of livid fury at the sight of her. How dare she look so much like the little girl he loved more than his own life?

She was a strikingly beautiful woman.

"Edward," she greeted quietly, sliding into the booth across from him.

"Victoria," he returned coolly.

Her eyes raked over him. "I have to say, you were insanely attractive as a young man, but now..." She shook her head as if words escaped her.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

It wasn't that he thought Victoria was a horrible person. Like anyone else, she worked with what she had.

Victoria had wiles, one might say, and she knew how to use them. He knew from experience how intoxicating her attention could be when she really got going. He'd be damned if he let her seduce him again. "What do you want?"

Her smile turned sly, and she laughed. "So serious. Come on, Edward, am I really that bad?" She reached out, brushing his arm with the pads of her fingers.

Edward yanked his hands back. "I don't want to be friends with you," he said bluntly. "So cut the crap and tell me what I'm doing here."

She shook her head. "Don't you think it's best for Leona if we tried-"

"You don't get to decide what's best for Leona. I decide what's best for her. You get to play with her for an hour twice a week," he snapped, a little louder than he wanted.

Victoria's sexy grin turned down into a scowl, and she glared at him. "You're acting like a child."

Edward scoffed, but he took a deep breath, knowing he wasn't being entirely mature about the situation. "What do you want?"

She breathed in through her nose. "Who's Bella?" she asked, crossing her arms.

As shocked as he was, not expecting to hear Bella's name from Victoria's lips, Edward was immediately on the defensive. "Where did you hear her name?"

"Who is she?" Victoria demanded again.

"She works at Leona's day care."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, looking at him with incredulity and what he thought might be disgust. "Seriously, Edward? You're fucking the nanny? That is just classic."

"Fucking the...I just told you she works at the daycare," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Don't give me that bullshit." She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "You're such a great father, letting our daughter see you with one of your whores. She wouldn't shut up about it. Bella this, Bella that, and did I know that Bella and Daddy were probably going to get married?"

"Bella is one of her favorite people," Edward shot back. "And Leona has an active imagination."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I asked her where she got an idea like that, and she told me she saw you kissing her 'like you meant it'" She sneered. "What are you going to tell me next? That's a game they play in daycare? The makeout on the couch game?"

Edward grimaced. He'd been waiting for Elsie to ask about the kiss she might have seen. Of course she would have to bring it up with Victoria. "I answered your question. Bella works at her daycare. That's all you need to be concerned about."

"I have a right to know-"

"I know my rights, Victoria," he parroted their first conversation purposefully. "Who I kiss, who I bring around Leona, is none of your business. As long as I'm not bringing criminals around her - and I'll leave that to the state-" he said, staring at her pointedly, "- I can traipse whomever I want in and out of her life, and I owe you absolutely no explanation about any of them."

For long seconds, Victoria said nothing. She just stared at him, her eyes glinting with fury and her nostrils flaring. She seemed almost dangerous - like a feral cat about to pounce. He was certain if she could, she would tear him apart with her bare hands.

But she took a deep breath. "I am your daughter's mother. There's nothing you can do to change that. Deal with it."

Edward gritted his teeth hard, barely biting back the urge to yell.

He dragged in a long, slow breath. "You're right," he admitted grudgingly.

Leaning back, Edward did his best to release some of his tension. "Bella is my girlfriend. It's new. _Very _new. As in, I-didn't-know-for-sure-Elsie-saw-us-kissing new. Seeing as I was raising my-" He swallowed hard, frowning, "-our daughter on my own since I was 17, believe me, there are no whores being brought around her. I didn't have time for that even if I wanted it - which I didn't."

Victoria scoffed, but she didn't say anything.

"Bella's good with Leona. She's good to her," he added. "Is that what you wanted?"

For a few long breaths, she didn't say anything. "I really want what's best for my little girl. I'm really trying."

Leaning forward on his arms, Edward sighed. "Yeah. I know that." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was unnecessary. It just pissed me off that you don't want to talk about Leona, you want to talk about the woman I'm seeing."

"Who Leona brought up about fifteen hundred times in the hour I got to play with her," Victoria filled in, her tone a touch bitter. "I just want to know about the... important people in her life, that's all. I want us to be able to talk like civilized people."

"Well, it's probably better if you don't refer to my girlfriend as a whore then, isn't it?" he pointed out. Victoria opened her mouth to come back, but Edward held his hand up. "We both said things we didn't mean. I get it. Just... be careful."

Victoria didn't look pleased about it, but she nodded. "Can I meet her?"

Edward's gaze sharpened. "Are you kidding me?"

"If she's going to be a part of my daughter's life-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. I wasn't kidding when I said this relationship is brand new. Will you let us figure out a few things before I throw something like this at her?" He folded his arms over his chest defensively. "Look, I'm not an idiot. I know that when we see the judge again next month, he's going to grant you longer visitation. If Bella is going to be a part of my life, you're going to meet her eventually."

"You don't have to wait for that to happen, you know," she muttered. "You can let me have more time with Leona now."

"Don't press your luck." He leaned forward on the table again. "Since we're on the subject of co-parenting and what's best for Leona, maybe you should tell me why she was terrified you were going to take her away to Chicago?"

"What do you think, I'm going to kidnap her? I moved from the city I love to this dreary shit hole to be closer to her," Victoria spat. "Yes, I talked about taking her to Chicago. I want her to see the city she was born in someday. Is that a crime?"

Edward's cheek twitched in irritation. He didn't want to think of Elsie traveling alone with Victoria. "Bottom line? You may be my daughter's mother, but I don't know anything about you, and you weren't around the first six years of her life. I'll give you exactly as much time as a judge orders me to, and that's it."

"You're never going to get to know me if you refuse to talk to me," she snapped back.

Again, Edward had to bite back his initial response. He drummed his fingers on the table top before he sighed, opening his hand. "Give me your cell phone."

She looked dubious, but put the phone in his hand. Before he could think twice about it, Edward quickly programmed his number in. "If you want to talk about Leona, you can call me or text me. My personal life is just that: my personal life. Do not expect a good reaction if you start prying." He handed the phone back. "Fair enough?"

Obviously, Victoria was holding back just as much venom as he was. She nodded shortly. "For now," she agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo. So! That's Victoria. What do we think?**

******I am participating in a pledge-a-thon. For $5 you can receive a private outtake from me. I'll also be doing a live chat/interview on June 30. It's for a great cause and I'm quite proud to be a part of it. Find out more here: bit . ly/ptblkris**

******It's gonna be fun times, I think. And I'm open as to what the outtake will be, so if you have suggestions, I'm all ears!  
**


	10. Alone Time

**A/N: Oh, my. Not many of you trust Victoria. At. All.**

* * *

Bella was getting tired just watching Edward pace.

"I should call and see how they're doing," he muttered.

"That's not a good idea."

"Just a friendly call."

"You know Victoria won't take it as a friendly call," Bella said gently. "She'll take it as you pestering her, and she'll be right."

"She didn't even see Elsie for six years. She can deal with a little pestering." Edward dug into his pocket for his cell phone.

Quickly, Bella stood, crossing the room to him. She grabbed his wrist, her palm over the phone. He glared, but didn't stop her from taking the phone from his hand.

Relieved, Bella put the thing on the end table and stepped toward him. Smiling, she wound her arms around his neck, tilting her head up. She kissed the underside his chin. "I think you're looking at things the wrong way," she murmured, pressing tiny kisses along his jaw.

"What way should I be looking at it?" His posture was stiff, but he'd closed his eyes and didn't jerk away from her.

"Well, we are alone for once."

At that, he did pull away, his eyes glinting with livid fire. "Yeah, this little arrangement has to be really convenient for you."

Bella flinched and stepped away from him, crossing her arms. "You're going to want to think long and hard about the next words that come out of your mouth."

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to snap at her but quickly closed it again, his shoulders slumping. Stumbling back, he sat on the couch, looking miserable. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Bella agreed, sitting next to him.

"It's just... this isn't easy, you know?"

"I know." She ran a hand through his hair, cupping his cheek.

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know you know. You've been so good to me these last few weeks." He let out a long breath. "You've been here for me every time I want to vent, and I hardly know what's going on in your life." He lifted his head, his smile wry. "I bet you know everything about Victoria and Elsie."

Bella tilted her head. "I listen," she allowed. "And I'm worried. You know I adore Elsie. I want what's best for her. You're an amazing father, and if Victoria had left you alone, I don't think Elsie would have suffered at all for not having a mother.

"So I do understand why you're worried. Elsie is fine. She's well adjusted. She's a great kid. After raising her all these years on your own, I can't imagine what it's like for you having to share that responsibility. It's a big change, and I wish like hell you didn't have to deal with it."

"It is," Edward agreed. "But my point was, you've been here for me, and Elsie, and I haven't returned the favor. I suck at being a boyfriend."

Bella laughed because his self-deprecating pout was probably more adorable than he wanted it to be. She kissed his cheek tenderly. When he turned his head to kiss her lips, she shifted, straddling him on the couch, her hands resting on his chest, his hands at her waist.

"We knew this was going to be tricky," she reminded, punctuating her sentences with little kisses - mere pecks to his lips. "Your daughter takes priority. If I didn't understand that, I had no business even trying to be with you."

"Yes, she takes priority, but relationships take work too. We hardly have any time to ourselves between school and Elsie. What have I been able to offer you? Movies on the couch with a first grader between us?"

"Well, exactly," Bella said with a gentle smile. "I know it's not what you want, but Victoria has Elsie for a nice chunk of time today. Midterms are over. Neither of us has a paper due, and you're caught up at work." She kissed him softly, lingering. "And I'm here with you now."

His arms tightened around her waist. "You're right." It was amazing how instantaneously his voice made the switch from worried to feral. The low, smooth tone sent a shiver down Bella's spine. "I do have you here all alone, don't I?"

"You do. The question, Mr. Cullen," she spoke between teasing kisses, "is what are you going to do with me?"

He rumbled as his hands slid up her back, holding her more tightly to him. Bella sighed against his mouth, running her hands first to his shoulders then up into his hair as he kissed her deeply, not letting her tease him. She loved the way he moaned when they were kissing. They were little moans, quiet noises, but they did strange and wonderful things to her body.

There had been a few boys in college, a few kisses, and even fewer instances where she'd ended up in a boy's bed. She and Edward had done no more than kiss, though their touches had wandered past the point they could claim complete innocence, and yet, it felt so different than it ever had.

It felt... more. Better.

There was an intensity even to their smallest touches. Bella had never known how intimate simply holding hands could be, how he could send a thrill through her body with a smile from across the room.

Beneath her, Edward moved, holding her tight, and suddenly Bella found herself horizontal on the couch, his body pressing into hers, one hand trailing down her side as he kissed her. She whimpered, adjusting herself so their legs were tangled.

When their kiss broke so they could catch their breath, Bella opened her eyes and instantly understood what was so different about her physical interactions with Edward.

She was in love with him.

Bella blinked sporadically, looking up with wide eyes, letting that realization spread over her.

She was in love with him, and the feeling wasn't new. In fact, it was very old, like it had been a part of her for a long, long time.

He watched her, his expression soft, but there was a recognition in his eyes. If she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn he could hear the trail of her thoughts, knew that she was turning that most powerful word over and over in her head. The look in his eyes carried tension, like he was holding his breath, trying to gauge how she would react to her realization.

Before, with those other boys, Bella had felt disconnected when she was kissing or... otherwise. There was a large part of her that wasn't in the moment, wasn't focused on the pleasure she was sharing with another person.

Even just touching and kissing, it had never been that way with Edward because there was always a strong emotion tied to their physical connection.

Bella raised her hands, cupping his face. When she smiled, she felt a profound peace spread through her, and she knew it showed. Her movements - as she skimmed the line of his jaw, his cheeks, the arch of his nose - were tender and reverent.

Edward closed his eyes, his breath stuttering as she touched him. When he kissed her again, his lips moved slowly with hers. It was amazing how a single kiss could capture the emotion of passion wordlessly.

Arching up, pressing her body into his, Bella couldn't deny how much she wanted him. It was a need that was almost anxiety, as if the world couldn't be right until she had him against her, inside her.

Edward's shoulders went stiff under her hands, and he gasped, breaking their kiss and holding completely still. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking a little lost as he looked down on her.

Bella scratched her fingers gently through the small hairs at the back of his neck, pressing kisses to the underside of his chin. She swallowed hard. Shy, though she knew exactly what she wanted, what she thought he wanted.

She wasn't a virgin, nor was she so experienced in seduction that she could get a man into the bedroom without blushing. But then, though he had a child, Edward was, if anything, less experienced. She knew he hadn't been with anyone in all these years.

In the end, she chose the simplest route. "Take me to your bed?" she entreated in a whisper.

His eyes widened for a moment and he breathed sharply through his nose before he calmed. "Yes," he agreed, the word no more than a breath.

He leaned down, kissing her cheek, the side of her neck, before he sat up again, pulling her up with him. They smiled at each other, and both giggled like school children with a secret. Their cheeks were flushed, their eyes bright, and their smiles wide.

They walked down the hallway slowly, hand in hand, staring into each other. In retrospect, Bella was surprised they didn't run into the wall.

When they got to his room, Edward wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her up against him as he kissed her. They walked - him forward, her backward - until she felt the bed against her legs and sat.

He stood in front of her, pressing the pads of his fingers against her spine in a nonsensical pattern. Looking up at him, Bella bit her lip, spreading her hand on his stomach under his shirt. It wasn't new territory, but he shivered anyway.

With their eyes locked, the atmosphere between them seemed to get thicker, more physically present and wired. This was the world turned up a few degrees. His eyes seemed a more vibrant shade of green, his lips a perfect red. The emotion - the newly identified love she'd found for him - intensified, becoming almost too perfectly painful to bear. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, and as she moved her palm up his body, she could feel his heart hammering at the very same tempo.

His long fingers found the hem of her shirt, and he tugged it up. Off. It was the only time he broke their stare, glancing briefly down. He licked his lips.

Bella had never been more turned on in her entire life, and he'd hardly touched her.

Bella scooted back on the bed, inviting him. Before he joined her, he took his own shirt off, tossing it to the ground. He crawled over her, brushing a kiss against her bared tummy and to her collarbone before he claimed her lips again.

They rolled as they kissed, back and forth, laughing when they parted to breathe. She pressed him onto his back, and he unhooked her bra before he flipped them again.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, her lips against his neck. He pulled back to look at her. Raising her hand to stroke his cheek, she said it again. "I love you." So he would know she meant it.

"Bella," he whispered. "I love you, too." He ran the tip of his nose against the side of hers. "I love you."

She kissed him, reaching between them to undo the button of his jeans, pushing them down his hips.

Edward rolled over again, not taking her with him this time as he rummaged through his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curious. Her thoughts felt thick. She couldn't quite understand why he wasn't kissing her.

He looked back, his cheeks lighting up as red as a stop sign. Wordlessly, he held up a packaged condom.

"I'm on the pill," she said, her mind still a little slow.

He ducked his head. "I know. I just..." He looked up, his expression sheepish. "Humor me?"

Bella nodded, understanding what he needed and why. She climbed to her knees, sitting up straight, giving him what she hoped was a sexy grin as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down.

Edward groaned and stood. He rid himself of his boxers, but before she could see him, he was over her, pinning her back on the bed. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he growled, kissing her fervently.

She grinned, breathless as she reached between them, wrapping her hands around his length. "Some," she said, knowing she was being cheeky.

He groaned again.

The mood between them sobered somewhat as she took the condom from his hand. Their eyes were again locked, so she could see the desire, the love, in his eyes when she slid the thing on him.

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers, hovering over her for a few heartbeats before he thrust forward. One, two, three thrusts and he was inside her.

"Shit," he muttered through clenched teeth. "Bella... Fuck. I'm..."

Bella stroked the back of his hair, shushing him. She understood his sudden anxiety. It had been a long, long time since he'd done this, and she could feel the way he held his body with tense control. "It's okay," she murmured, kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes, and Bella had to grin because they were almost crossed with effort. "You're young, and we have at least four more hours," she said with a wink.

He laughed, the sound turning into a whine and a groan when she tightened around him.

"You'll be the death of me," he accused, burying his nose against her shoulder and neck as he began to move with her.

"No." Bella arched her neck back, running her hands down to feel the flex of his ass as he thrust against her. "I think we're only beginning to live."

_**~0~**_

For a day that Edward had been dreading, he felt like he was walking on air. He still resented that he was going to pick up his daughter from her mother's house, but despite that, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Edward hadn't realized how utterly goofy the look on his face must have been until Victoria opened the door, took one look at him and scoffed.

"Daddy!"

Ignoring Victoria, Edward stooped to catch the red-headed blur that came shooting for him. He greeted his daughter with a bear hug and a daddy-sized smooch to her cheek. "Hey, little lion. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes," Elsie nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy let me put stickers all over the table!"

"Let is not exactly the right word for it," Victoria grumbled. Edward glanced at her, and she made a show of smiling at Elsie. "Did you throw away your trash?"

The little girl said nothing, studiously ignoring her mother to bury her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Leona! I'm talking to you," Victoria snapped.

Bristling, Edward set his daughter down. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Elsie, did you make a mess?"

She grimaced. "Just a lil one." She held up her finger and her thumb, making the space between them small.

"What do you do when you make a mess?" Edward prompted patiently.

"Clean it up," Elsie said with a dramatic sigh.

"Why don't you go do that so we can go home?"

Elsie brightened and this and nodded, quickly taking off back to the house.

Victoria sighed. "Oh, sure. She listens to you."

"Not always. In fact, not frequently. She's just testing you."

"Well, it's annoying."

"Yeah. Newsflash. Kids aren't all fun and games, Victoria," he snapped.

Victoria glared, her mouth set in a thin line, and Edward took a deep breath.

"It gets easier," he finally said. "It'll just take time. She's only seen you as a playmate so far. Just be firm with her, and she'll understand the difference."

"If we could spend more time together, it would help."

Edward had to struggle not to grind his teeth. "You got your wish. You had her today, and you have her for three hours on Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

"That's not enough," Victoria insisted. "I don't understand why you're still being so difficult. Let me take her for the whole weekend."

"No," Edward said flatly.

"It's going to happen anyway."

"Yeah, but I'm not ready for it now."

Victoria looked over her shoulder, making sure Elsie was still out of hearing range. "Why are you being such a hard ass about this? You don't have to be a dick." She eyed him. "I would think you'd be eager to be rid of her for a weekend."

"Are you kidding me?" Edward hissed back. "Today was long enough."

"Right," she snickered, laughing derisively. "It looks like you found a way to pass the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please. You're freshly fucked. It's written all over your face." She rolled her eyes. "Let me take Leona, and you and your little girlfriend can get right back to it."

"Be a little more crass, please." Edward ran a hand through his hair, trying not to fly off the handle. "Not that it's your business, but I think we'll manage just fine. I'm not letting Elsie stay over yet. You heard the judge. You'll probably get overnight visits in another sixty days."

Victoria looked furious. "I don't know why you're being such an asshole. You'd think getting laid all the time would put you in a better mood," she groused. "Speaking of which, if you're letting our daughter see-"

"We have had this discussion, and I'm not going to have it again," Edward said sharply. "Bella and I hardly so much as shake hands around Elsie. You know this."

"Make sure it stays that way. She doesn't need to be more confused. She already has a mother."

Edward narrowed his eyes but chose not to acknowledge Victoria's statement. Besides, he saw when Elsie moved into eyeshot behind her. Her tiny face was apprehensive, and she was chewing on the ear of a stuffed rabbit. She only sucked on things like that when she was anxious. They were talking low enough that she couldn't have heard what they were saying, but it was obvious she knew they were arguing.

"Are you ready to go home, Elsie?" he asked, making his voice smooth and gentle despite his irritation.

She nodded, stepping closer to him, and looked up at Victoria uncertainty.

Victoria stooped, hugging the girl to her tightly. "I'll see you very soon, Leona. We'll have fun again, okay?"

Edward took his daughter's hand, and as they walked away, Elsie quickly forgot she'd ever been ill at ease.

"Is Bella coming over tonight, Daddy?" she asked as he buckled her into her car seat.

Edward glanced over his shoulder, noticing that Victoria was glowering in their direction. She'd obviously heard.

"It's just you and me tonight," he said quietly.

"That's good. I like it when Bella comes over, but I like it when it's just you and me, too."

At her words, all the tension from his conversation with Victoria faded away. "Me too, baby," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my beautiful girls and all of you! Your kind words make me smile. **

**So really. That pledge-a-thon thing? Gotta tell ya, I'm not doing so well here. What do I gotta do to earn your love (and $5 for a good cause? hmmm?) *puppy dog eyes*** ******bit . ly/ptblkris**


	11. The Other Foot

**A/N: Happy Father's Day to all you fathers and single mothers out there. Thought I'd give you some Not-So-Teen Daddyward for Father's Day. MWAH.**

* * *

It was a very nice thing that his apartment was so near both his job and Bella's. The proximity made it a convenient place to meet for an afternoon tryst.

With as little free time as they had, being in a new relationship was difficult. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, but try explaining that to school, work, and an inquisitive six year old. So Edward and Bella stole what moments they could.

Edward breathed the heady scent in deep, keeping his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of Bella's skin against his. They were sitting up in bed in the aftermath of love making, still cuddled together, her arms about his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. Though neither spoke, they were talking, reveling in each other and this newfound intimacy through shared touches and tiny kisses.

Her lips breathed warmth against his arm, over his ouroboros tattoo, and she lifted a single finger to trace the endless loop. "This is so perfectly you, you know."

He turned his head to the side, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "How's that?" he asked, his voice a low rumble.

"The cycle of renewal and rebirth. You're constantly reinventing yourself."

Edward snorted softly, kissing her with small movements. "As usual, you give me too much credit." He leaned in again to kiss her, but she pulled back slightly.

"As usual, you don't give yourself enough." Her eyes flicked down to his lips and with a sigh, she kissed him again. "You're good at this."

"What's that?" He drew his fingers up and down her back, memorizing the dips and curves of her skin and muscle.

"This," she gestured around them.

His smirk spread slow and lazy across his face. "What? Sex?" He pressed her onto her back, hovering over her. "Yes, I got that impression when you were screaming earlier," he teased, peppering her face with kisses.

She giggled. "Not that. Well. Not only that." Tenderly, she stroked his cheek with her knuckles. "I mean all of it. Loving me."

His heart felt full to bursting, stretched taut with the sweetest pressure. He lowered himself down on her, kissing her with reverence.

He understood what she meant. They'd both feared that they didn't know how to be lovers. But it was needless worry, as they'd fallen into an easy rhythm with each other. He never felt foolish, no matter how ridiculously sentimental his declarations got, or just how naked he was in front of her, clothed or not.

"You make it effortless, Bella," he mumbled against her lips.

She sighed into his mouth, not breaking their kiss, but holding him closer, her fingers running lazily across his back.

Breaking their kiss reluctantly, he rested his forehead against her. "We have to get dressed."

"I know," she said in a quiet voice, but she made no effort to move.

"Must I always be the responsible one?" he said with a dramatic sigh, rolling to the side.

She clung to him, snorting against his back. "Oh, sure. Or was it someone else who pushed me up against the door a few days ago when we were already ten minutes late?"

They came together again with soft, unhurried kisses. When they parted, they were both smiling. "Back to reality?" Bella asked.

He didn't answer right away. Without taking his eyes off her, he grabbed for her shirt, tugging it over her head. "This _is_real."

She smiled, a gorgeous smile, and kissed him again.

**~0~**

"Bewwa!"

Bella jumped a little, startled. She looked down to find Heidi, a three year old little girl with an adorable pout, staring up at her.

"I'm sorry, Heidi. What did you say?" she asked, dropping down to one knee.

"Is your lips hurt?" the girl asked curiously. "You was rubbing 'em."

Bella smiled ruefully. "No. I was just daydreaming. What did you need, kid?"

Heidi's expression turned apprehensive. She crept closer. "Dat lady scares me," she whispered.

Looking up to the front of the day care, Bella's stomach twisted uncomfortably and her throat tightened uncomfortably.

There was indeed a woman standing at the front of the daycare, just inside the door. She looked like she was trying not to be as horribly out of place as she was. Her arms were defensively crossed over her chest, and she was looking over the kids, searching.

She had wild red hair that Bella was familiar with.

"It's okay, Heidi," Bella said, stroking the girl's hair. "Why don't you go play and I'll take care of it."

Heidi was agreeable to this plan.

Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, Bella walked over, reminding herself of the need to be professional, keeping whatever this might be separate from her personal life.

"Hello," she greeted the woman, keeping her tone even. "Can I help you?"

The woman swung her head to look, her eyes instantly narrowing, sweeping Bella from head to toe.

She had to be wondering.

Bella forced herself to keep a placid expression.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter," the woman said. "Leona Cullen."

"And your name?" Bella asked, though she knew damn well who she was talking to.

Her lips twitched, an expression of annoyance flickering across her face. "Victoria Damon."

"I really do apologize, Ms. Damon but I'm afraid you're not on the list."

"What does that mean?" There was definitely a note of irritation in her tone.

"You have to be authorized by a parent in order to leave with a child," Bella explained.

The glint in Victoria's eyes became sharper, more deadly. "I am her mother; I already told you."

"I understand, but you're not an authorized party."

"Look, I know Edward is tied up at work. He said he was going to call so I could pick her up instead of him having to."

"I apologize. It doesn't look like there's a call on record here."

For a long, heavy moment, the two women stared at each other, neither backing down.

"What's your name?" Victoria demanded.

_Here we go._

"I'm Bella Swan. If you'd like me to check with Angela, I can-"

Victoria's mouth dropped open just slightly. "You're Bella Swan?" She chuffed, her eyes once again traveling the length of Bella's body in clear assessment. "I see what this is about."

"I'm not sure what you're referring to. These procedures are-"

"Jesus Christ, will you cut the crap?" the other woman hissed. "I've got no interest in playing ridiculous games. Bring me my daughter."

"Like I told you-"

"Dammit!" Victoria took a threatening step forward. "Enough. Bring me my fucking kid!"

"You are upsetting the children, and you need to leave," Bella said firmly, standing her ground.

"Excuse me. What's going on here?" Angela said, stepping over to them.

"Who are you? Are you a manager or a supervisor or whatever? God, please tell me you are."

"My name is Angela Weber. Yes, you could say I'm a manager here."

"Well, this little bitch," she gestured at Bella, "is playing stupid fucking games, trying to keep me from my kid. This is my time, dammit!"

"And your child is?"

"Leona Cullen," Victoria shouted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Leona, who'd been happily playing outside to that point, look in their direction.

"Ms. Damon, correct? I can assure you Bella isn't playing any games. Until Edward adds you as an authorized-"

"He said he'd call," Victoria shrieked. Bella winced at the shrill sound of her voice, all too aware of the tiny kids who were beginning to make distressed sounds all around her.

"That is well and truly beside the point. Authorization can only be given in writing and handed over to us personally," Angela said, her gentle, placating voice turning hard. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're upsetting the children."

"Mommy?"

Acting quickly, Bella stepped to Leona's side, pushing the girl behind her just before Victoria got to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victoria seethed. "Get away from her!"

"Ms. Damon, I'm calling the police right now," Angela warned, the phone already in her hand.

"What?"

"Victoria, if you take her now, it would be considered kidnapping," Bella said quickly, keeping her eyes locked on the red-headed woman. Behind her, she felt Elsie grip the back of her jeans tightly. Her heart twisted, knowing she was scaring the little girl. "You're making this a bigger issue than it needs to be."

Victoria's glare was not unlike a wild animal. Instinctively, Bella reached behind herself, assuring that Elsie was there.

"Mommy, you're scaring me," Elsie whined, whimpering a little. "I don't want to go with you right now."

A look that was pure pain crossed Victoria's hardened features, and she took a step back.

The room was tense and silent, some of the younger children weeping a little. Outside, Conner, the other daycare worker, was keeping the kids who weren't inside busy and distracted, but he was watching, ready to intervene if things got physical.

Victoria's eyes narrowed at Bella. "Who_ is_on that list?"

"We can't-"

"Are you on that list?" Victoria demanded.

Bella didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Her face had always been an open book.

"Yeah," Victoria scoffed under her breath. "This isn't over, you stupid twit."

With that, she turned on her heels and stalked from the room.

Bella slumped, releasing a long breath. "Call Edward," she barked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing right now," Angela said, the phone to her ear.

Turning, Bella knelt and gathered Elsie into a tight hug.

_What the hell_? Angela mouthed over Elsie's head.

Bella shook her head, incredulous at what had just happened.

"Edward? Hi, I'm sorry, but we just had a bit of a situation here..." Angela began, and Bella turned her attention to the very upset little girl in her arms.

_**~0~**_

When Charlie came to visit a week or so after the incident with Victoria, Bella took most of the day off work. They didn't live so far apart, but Bella's life had been hectic of late, so it had been a while.

And Charlie didn't know about Edward yet.

Remembering how he'd overreacted when she was 18, Bella was nervous about the whole situation. It had been a stressful week, and she didn't want to add arguing with her father into the mix.

"You look stressed, Bells," Charlie observed casually. "Something going on at school?" Bella shook her head. "Work?"

Bella took a deep breath.

"Did you know Edward moved down here this summer, too?" she asked.

He glanced up and nodded. "Course I did. I wrote him a letter of recommendation for his job."

"You did?" Bella's voice squeaked a little. "I didn't know that."

Charlie grunted. "He worked hard. Anytime I had business at the prison, he was always the most competent." Eyeing her, he laughed. "Don't look at me like that. I told you back then, just because I didn't want you to date him, doesn't mean I didn't like him."

"We weren't trying to date."

"Ha!" Charlie snorted. "It was just a matter of time."

"Well, I guess you were right about that."

Her father blinked, letting that settle in. "You and Edward are dating?"

"It's a little more serious than that, but yes."

"How much more serious?" Charlie's eyes were narrowed, and Bella bristled.

"We're not getting married if that's what you're asking." There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. Charlie appeared to be processing. Bella cleared her throat. "You're not going to tell me I'm ruining my life getting involved with a guy with a six year old?" She kept her tone light, trying not to be as antagonistic and defensive as she felt.

"Life derails your plans well enough on its own," Charlie said with a laugh. "I don't know many people whose life turned out exactly as they originally figured. That's just not the way it works."

He drummed his fingers on the table top. "Really, there's no right or wrong answer to happiness. If I'd let happen what I saw happening between you and Edward..." He looked off, taking a deep breath. "Well, if there was anyone mature enough to make it work, it would have been you."

"You act like I would have given up everything, all my plans, to be with him," Bella said, shaking her head.

"And you don't realize how easily that could have happened." He tilted his head, staring at her intently. "Do you remember that you applied to UDub?"

"Yes."

"When did you apply? Do you remember?"

Bella looked down at the tabletop. "It was a smart thing to do. I needed to have a back-up plan."

"I agree that applying to more than one university is smart," Charlie said patiently. "But to that point, you never mentioned UDub as an option. So... when did you apply?"

Bella was silent.

Charlie nodded knowingly. "I know it probably wasn't something you thought of consciously. I can tell you from experience, that's the way it happens sometimes. You follow your heart, and before you know it your life is unrecognizable. And that's fine. It's a valid choice, and you can be happy. I don't regret marrying your mother or having you, for example. I don't regret being a cop, though I never thought about being one until it was an option to keep food on the table.

"But you wanted more, and I wanted more for you. There's nothing wrong with more either." He smirked. "I'm your father, and I still had authority. I made an executive decision. That was my job then."

"But you can't now," Bella surmised. "And if you could?"

Charlie raised his eyebrow. Bella didn't blame him. Deep conversations weren't exactly standard for them.

He gave a little shrug. "I'm not going to say I'm not worried about it. You've got a lot going on in your life - just starting a career and continuing with school. Every relationship is complicated. Bringing a six year old into the equation is just one more thing."

"It's not the six year old that's complicated," Bella muttered.

She told her father about Edward's struggles with Victoria.

"And now she's making my life miserable," Bella groused when she was done filling in the blanks. "She's filed a complaint with the community college the daycare is attached to. She's been raising all kinds of hell with the social services department, trying to get them to make Edward yank Elsie from the daycare and complaining about me nonstop."

"Aren't those the people you want to work for in a couple of years?"

"Exactly," Bella said with a sigh. "It makes me look so unprofessional: Getting involved with the father of one of the kids I take care of. And of course, Victoria insists on blowing everything out of proportion. Though, Edward doesn't exactly make things better. He gets very protective of me, and they end up in shouting matches."

Bella's expression turned from stressed and irritated to slightly sheepish as she looked up at her father. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fly off the handle. It's just been an interesting time, that's all."

Charlie shook his head. "And you haven't even gotten to the hard part yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you haven't let the little girl in on your relationship, right?" He waited for Bella to nod. "So in less than half a year, she's had to adjust to losing two parental figures in Carlisle and Esme, getting her mother back when all she's ever known is her father, and then she's going to gain another parental figure in you."

"I'm not her parent," Bella argued.

"Well, you're not going to be able to hide your relationship from her forever," Charlie pointed out. "And then what? You're going to have to figure out how to be a parent to her."

"Whoa. You are getting way ahead of things right now." Bella ran her hand nervously through her hair.

"Am I? I told you a long time ago, Bells, kids change everything. There is no simple."

**~0~**

For the whole day after her conversation with her father, Bella was distracted, deep in thought.

She and Edward had been taking their relationship one day, almost one minute at a time, trying to juggle their responsibilities and still find time for intimacy. Their relationship was still very new, and they were learning the best ways to support each other.

But Charlie was right. She'd been ignoring the bigger picture. New as she was to the world of relationships, Bella understood that part of loving Edward was loving the life he brought with him.

Looking around at all the kids she supervised, Bella struggled with the difference between being a daycare worker - a person in a position of authority in those children's lives - and being a parental figure. If she stayed with Edward, she couldn't opt out of playing a part in raising Elsie.

What an enormous responsibility.

In her schooling, she'd read countless books about the subject - combined families and the effects of a stepparent on a child.

As new as her relationship with Edward was, she couldn't not think about those things anymore.

Hadn't he told her from day one, he couldn't offer her uncomplicated or easy?

It was overwhelming, especially when she had so much else going on. Still, if she wasn't ready for the responsibility, she had no business being with him.

And that was what had her on his doorstep at nearly midnight that Friday evening.

She called him so the doorbell wouldn't wake Elsie up. He answered the door, his expression confused.

"We need to talk," she said.

* * *

**A/N: *whistles innocently***

**Thanks so much to my girls and dizzygrl28 who has been visiting me this weekend and beta'ed this chap for me. Weee. I love her so.**

**Remember, if you want an outtake from me, ********bit . ly/ptblkris ... hit it up! Great cause!**


	12. Have a Little Faith

**A/N: Some of you are confused. I said Victoria was complaining about Bella, not that it's getting her anywhere. She can yap all she wants - you're right. Bella did nothing wrong. Mostly, it's just embarrassing because Victoria is making things sound really bad that aren't - overreacting. **

**And no, Victoria really couldn't be "charged" with anything. It wouldn't look good, but she didn't do anything specifically wrong. She wasn't lying - it was her visitation time and Edward couldn't pick up Elsie on time (probably got held up at work, poor lad ;) ). She never touched the kid, never touched Bella or Angela, and never threatened them. She was annoying and frustrated, but she didn't do anything that would get her kid taken away.**

* * *

Edward blinked at her and pressed his lips together. There was a distinct fear in his eyes. "If ever four words could chill a man to the bone..." he muttered, but opened the door wider to let her in, stopping her only to kiss the side of her cheek.

"Bella," he muttered when they'd been sitting on the couch for a full minute and she hadn't spoken. "Please. The suspense..."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She could feel her cheeks heating. What she had to say wasn't easy for her. "Do you remember when we were in high school, right after my dad said we couldn't hang out anymore?"

He nodded, his anxious look tinged around the edges with confusion.

"Elsie called me Mama that day," she said with a sigh. She looked down at her hands as she continued. "My dad - he'd been telling me for weeks that I could get sucked in too quick, that I could derail all my plans for school - for my future - if I fell in love with you." Her smile was wry. "At the time, I thought he was blowing everything way out of proportion, but I realize now... I was falling. I was falling hard enough that I applied for a different school. You remember?"

His nod was stiff.

"I don't think I did it consciously, but when I got the acceptance..." She looked up at him, reaching across the space between them to take his hand. "When I got the acceptance, there was this part of me that could see staying. I was scared. Especially with Elsie's voice in my head, calling me Mama, I was terrified, but..." She sucked in a sharp breath. "But if you had encouraged me, I might have stayed."

"I... I knew that," Edward stumbled. "I don't know how I knew, but I remember that moment so clearly." Carefully, he reached out, stroking his fingers down her cheek. "But what I wanted for you was something so much better than I could give you."

Bella understood that feeling. It was the same emotion that made her wish she could sweep Victoria back under the rug she came from, that had made her help him with school, and with Elsie when he was at the edge of his sanity. And it was what made her so proud of him when, one by one, he overcame the obstacles in his path, rising from the ash.

"It's happening all over again, isn't it?" Edward asked, his voice small. He was trying to keep the pain from his tone, but he wasn't succeeding. "This - my life - it's too complicated. As it is, Victoria is interfering with the people you want to work with, and-"

Bella put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up," she commanded. "That's not what I was trying to say."

Looking at him warningly, she lowered her hand. His expression was guarded, like he was waiting for her to break his heart.

"Every choice in life is a risk," she said quietly, taking both his hands in hers. "What I'm trying to say is now, this time, I'm all in."

He blinked, searching her face. "What does that mean?"

"I'm saying... obviously, I'll follow your lead, but I want to tell Elsie about us. I want to make us completely real." She talked slowly, never dropping his gaze so he would know she was serious. "I want to be part of this little family."

His lips twitched for a few moments before he broke into a grin. "That sounds an awful lot like a proposal, Bella." His tone was light, teasing, but there was truth behind the statement.

Bella blushed furiously, dipping her head and laughing quietly. "Well, that's one thing," she muttered. She swallowed hard and looked up. "You said it yourself. You can't give me 'just for fun'. I know what that means. I'm serious about you. I want to be there for you, I want to be there for Elsie for everything. I want her to get used to the fact I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I-"

She was cut off when he rushed forward, covering the distance between them, pinning her against the arm of the couch. His kisses were hard and knocked her breathless. She gasped and laughed as his lips peppered every inch of her face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his lips against her neck as he tried to catch his breath. "It was rude of me to interrupt."

Laughing, she wound her arms around his neck. "I don't mind these kinds of interruptions." She kissed him tenderly. "Not from you."

He snorted, skimming his nose to tickle the skin beneath her ear. "I hope no one else gets to interrupt you this way."

"D.J. Garrett interrupted me by licking me," she said thoughtfully, speaking about a seven year old little boy at the daycare.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Did you really think I was going to ditch you at the first sign of trouble?" she asked, stroking his cheek with the pads of her fingers.

"I've been so happy with you, I have to admit I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like before." His expression was sheepish. "You showed up on my doorstep in the middle of the night. It didn't bode well."

"Oh, yeah." Bella grinned at him. "Sorry about that. I knew you'd be awake, and I didn't want to wait to talk to you."

He pulled them both upright, wrapping an arm around her waist so he could tug her against his side. "You're sure?" he asked seriously, resting the back of his hand against her cheek. "This is really what you want? You want to be a part of our lives?"

Bella's heart thudded in her chest. It was a lot of responsibility. An overwhelming amount, when there was a child involved.

There was so much she knew Edward regretted he couldn't offer. Their relationship would never have that stage untethered by the weight a child represented. He'd pointed out more than once that they couldn't just pick up and go out whenever they wanted. There would be no spontaneous, romantic weekend getaways. If she was a part of their life, that meant she would have to deal with it all. Elsie was a loving, adorable child, but she was also precocious. She had a temper. She could be frustrating and, like any child, she would misbehave.

And Bella wouldn't be able to simply walk away or let Edward deal with it every time.

"This is what I want," Bella reiterated, her voice steady. "I want you. Both of you."

His grin was radiant. Breathtaking.

He was so beautiful.

His kisses became slow and adoring. They were serious kisses, not building to any fever pitch but lingering with perfect heat.

She giggled against his mouth, elated, never more sure that she'd made the right decision. Hell or high water, she would never regret choosing them this time.

"Will you stay?" His voice was a rumble in her ear.

Bella sucked in a breath, a little startled as she looked at him. "You mean tonight?"

"I don't want to let you go yet," he explained, tracing her chin with a single finger. "Just for a little while. Tomorrow, we'll tell Elsie about us. Together." His grin deepened into something more playful, something that made her mouth go dry. There was a mischievous and distinctly lascivious glint in his eyes. "And then you can spend the night whenever you want."

Desire chased away every logical voice in her head that told her it would be better for her to say no. Safer.

"Yes," she said instead, kissing him with both her hands cupped over his cheek. "I will."

**~0~**

There was an odd sound trying to permeate the lovely haze of sleep. Bella felt a pinch of irritation. She was wrapped in warmth and in absolutely no hurry to leave sleep behind yet. She'd been having a wonderful dream.

The noise was insistent.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

Reluctantly, Bella blinked awake.

Edward's eyes were staring at her, their expression mildly curious.

Edward's eyes... set in a miniature face.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. To her relief, she was tucked well under the blankets so her nudity wasn't obvious, but Edward was also wrapped firmly around her, his head buried against her neck.

Elsie offered her a spoonful of corn flakes.

"No, thank you," Bella said, her voice hoarse from sleep. Under the covers, she hit Edward's side urgently.

"Mmm?" Edward came awake with a grunt, shifting against her, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Did you read Daddy a long story?" Elsie asked.

Behind her, Edward's body went rigid. He was definitely awake now.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, stalling.

"Sometimes, when Daddy reads me a long story, he falls asleep in my bed," the little girl explained. "He's been yawning a real lot, and I said he should have Grammy read him a story at bedtime if he can't sleep. But Grammy lives in Forks, and you live much closer, so if you read him stories, that would be okay."

"Yes," Edward answered, his voice gravelly and delicious near her ear. Bella shivered. "She read me a story because I couldn't sleep, and then she fell asleep in my bed accidentally."

"Was it a good story?" Elsie inquired.

Bella hid a snicker under the blanket.

"Yes, it was a very good story," Edward said seriously, though she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Will you read it to me later?" Elsie asked, her expression wide-eyed and bright with excitement.

"Much, much later," Edward muttered.

"Can Alec and Jane sleepover?" Elsie was on to the next subject quickly. "You says a boy can't sleep over, but if you have a girl sleep over, I should could have a boy sleep over."

Bella turned her head into her pillow so Elsie wouldn't see her grin while Edward sputtered.

"I don't understand why you like Alec, anyway," he said finally. "Last time he was here, he broke your toy. On purpose."

"I know that," Elsie sighed. "But I told him if he did that again, we couldn't be friends, and he cried and gave me a flower even though Jane called him a baby."

Edward apparently didn't know how to come back at that. "Little lion, will you do me a big favor?" he said instead.

"Maybe."

"Do you think you could be a big girl and pour some cereal for Bella and me too? We'll come out and join you in just a minute."

"Okay!"

As soon as Elsie had padded quickly out the door, her red curls bouncing, Edward gave a huff of relief, rolling onto his back. "Crap." He threw his arm over his eyes and breathed deep. "Guess we're going to have to teach her how to knock."

Bella allowed herself a snicker, now that the worst was over. "Get some clothes on," she said, wrapping the comforter around herself as she looked around the room, trying to figure out where her shirt had gone. "Looks like we're going to have to face the music sooner rather than later."

"Slightly less mortifying than your dad interrupting our first kiss," Edward said as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Do you remember?"

"_Less_mortifying?" Bella asked with a snort. "How do you figure that? We didn't even get to kiss then. Your daughter could have walked in on us naked." She screwed up her nose, examining the condition of her blouse with some dismay. Wrinkled was putting it mildly.

Wearing a pair of sweatpants now, Edward walked to her side of the bed. He took the blouse from her hands, instead pulling one of his t-shirts over her head.

The look of adoration and satisfaction on his face could have lit the entire room.

"I was an eighteen-year-old boy with a one-year-old baby," he reminded her. "And your dad is the chief of police. Daring to _think _about kissing you is as bad as if _he'd _walked in on us naked. The man has a gun."

Pushing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him quickly. "Well, come on," she said, taking his hand. "I'm betting Elsie is her own kind of firing squad, even if she is smaller than my dad."

* * *

**A/N: Much love to Plummy and jadedandboring. I'm verreh spoiled. **

**See! Have a little faith in our gal Bella!**

**Well folks... this is it. One chapter left, but there will be an epilogue. How are we doing?**


	13. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**A/N: Here we go.**

* * *

"This is probably not going to go well."

Bella squeezed his hand. "Obviously, this is just a formality," she said comfortingly. She took a deep breath. "Victoria already knows we're together. We're only honoring her wishes, letting her know when we make a big change." She grimaced. "At any rate, she can't throw a worse fit than she already has, right?"

Running a hand through his hair, Edward sighed. "I hate that she's pulling that crap with people you could end up working with in a couple years."

"Actually, the more she acts up, the better I look," Bella laughed. "Carmen's supervisor, Tanya Ivonov, called me yesterday. I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"What now?" Edward asked warily.

"Nothing bad. She just called to tell me that I was handling the situation well, and when I'm looking for internships next year, to definitely give her a call."

At that, Edward's grin was proud and genuine. "That's excellent."

"It is," Bella agreed. "So in a way, her little hissyfits helped me, right?"

"Well, let's not take it that far." Edward shook his head as he pulled up in front of Victoria's place.

When they got out of the car, Edward was immediately struck by the sound of his daughter's screeching. He'd only ever heard her use that high pitched, completely outrageously upset tone once before: when he'd told her they were moving away from Grammy, Grampy, and Emmy.

He sprinted and pounded on the door.

"Leona Catelyn Cullen! You stay right there!" he heard Victoria yell.

Obviously, Leona didn't listen because the door flew open a split second later. Edward was surprised when the little girl flew not into his arms, but at Bella. Elsie knocked into her so hard, Bella nearly fell over.

"Elsie, what happened?" Bella asked, trying to get her to look up.

The little girl's face was so red, it was nearly puce, and it was obvious she'd been crying for a long time. "I want you to be my Mommy. Not her. You said you loved my Daddy and me. You can be my Mommy. Please. Please."

The little girl buried her face in Bella's shirt, clinging and sobbing.

"You think this is fucking cute, what you're doing to me and my daughter?" Victoria demanded, her expression livid. She took a step toward Bella, but Edward quickly shouldered between them, his hand out.

Victoria scoffed. "How can you call yourself a good father and let her do this?" she screamed. "She's poisoning Leona's mind against me. How can you let this happen?"

"Bella isn't doing anything. What did you do to my daughter?" Edward's voice was low and dangerous. His entire body was tense, his innate protectiveness triggered and ready to spring.

"I didn't-"

"Elsie." Edward dropped to his knees, gently trying to pry Elsie's fingers loose from the death grip she had on Bella. "Sweetheart, tell me what happened. Why are you so upset?"

Unwinding herself from Bella, Elsie threw her arms around her father's neck. Her initial response was too muddled for him to understand.

"Breathe, Elsie. Try again."

"Oh, for the love of Christ. I spanked her, okay?" Victoria said. "She was mouthing off, I popped her on the butt, and she freaked the hell out."

Edward could hardly hear over the roar in his ears. "Bella," he began, struggling to keep his voice even. As he stood up, his daughter in his arms, he kept his eyes on Victoria, his glare pointed. "Please take Elsie to the car and keep her there."

When he tried to transfer the girl to Bella's arms, Elsie protested. "Daddy! I want to go home. I want to go home right now."

"Hush, baby," Edward said gently. "We'll go home very soon. I need to talk to Mommy for a minute."

Elsie struggled, all but jumping down out of Edward's arms. She stomped to the car.

Edward sighed. Bella reached over, squeezing his hand briefly before she took off after the little girl.

"Inside," Edward demanded, brushing past Victoria into her house without asking. He was trying very hard to calm down, but it wasn't working well.

"You're 23 years old. Don't you think it's time to stop making things so damn dramatic?" Victoria asked, storming in the door after him.

Edward spun on her. "That's rich coming from you, or was it someone else who was screaming that Bella's poisoning Leona's mind against you?"

Victoria's face was pinched in fury. "That's nothing but the truth. That girl-"

"For fuck's sake, Victoria. That girl has been nothing but good to your daughter since well before you decided to try being a mother again," Edward snapped. "What the hell is the matter with you? You can't possibly be jealous. You don't want me, so what is your issue with her?"

"I want her away from my kid! How the hell do you expect me to try to build a relationship with Leona when your little bitch is whispering in her ear, showing me up because apparently she's the perfect mother." Victoria's tone was bitter, but there was a sadness to it. "Apparently, she never gets annoyed. This isn't so hard for her!"

Edward sucked in a breath, realizing abruptly that Victoria's problem wasn't with Bella at all.

"I love Leona," Victoria said, and now that his anger had died down a bit, Edward could hear the desperate quality to her voice. "But no matter how I try, she loves Bella best. 'Bella this' and 'Bella that', that's all I hear. Every. Single. Time."

Edward slumped against the wall, rubbing his eyes, not knowing quite what to say.

When Victoria spoke again, all the fury had drained from her voice. "Do you have any idea what this is like for me? You make it all look so easy. You're just a stupid kid and -"

"You know, maybe it would help if you stopped looking at us like we're little kids," Edward interrupted, irritation making him bristle. "Yeah, you're older than us, but so what? I've been Leona's father for six years, Victoria. And Bella actually has a formal education in dealing with children. It's not easier for either of us, we've just been at it longer."

"Yeah, well..." Victoria blew out a long breath, as though she was trying not to let her anger and bitterness get the better of her. "It also wouldn't hurt you to consider that your way isn't gospel. How do you expect me to be an effective parent if you're telling me I'm wrong all the time? How do you expect Leona to respect me if you don't support me?" She scoffed. "You've made it very clear you don't trust me with her a minute longer than the judge allows."

Again, Edward was silent, trying his best to consider her words rationally. He was still furious. Seeing his daughter in that state - sobbing and so upset - made him feel like tearing something, someone apart with his bare hands.

But...

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you realize what you're asking of me? You're a grown woman who would seduce idiotic teenaged boys. You're a drug dealer. Then you didn't tell me about my daughter - I had to find out about her when social services dumped a one-month-old baby on my lap, and I had to learn how to be a father overnight. All I've done since I was barely seventeen fucking years old, everything I've done, was to keep Leona safe, to give her what she needed. You want me to trust you after all that?"

Victoria swallowed hard, staring at the floor. Her hands were in fists at her side but there was a measure of guilt radiating from her posture. "I can't change who I was," she said finally. "I can't change what I did or that I didn't want to tell a teenage boy that he was going to be a father." She laughed without a trace of humor. "So yeah, I do understand what you're saying. I didn't want you to have a say in raising her because I didn't trust you with her, because I love her."

She sucked in a breath, getting visibly upset. "I tried. I tried so fucking hard to do the right thing." She wiped at the corner of her eye as if she was wiping away a tear and laughed again. "It was never easy for me. Being pregnant, and when she was born..."

Victoria huffed, shaking her head. "But I worked hard to be better. For her. She saved me. I know she did. I know I didn't try to contact her or you, but that was because I thought that was better for her. I thought about her every day. Every single day. And I've tried to do everything right since then. Do I ever miss a child support payment?" she challenged. "I have her ready on time when you pick her up. I-"

"You bash my girlfriend to whomever will listen as if she's trying to bring you down when she hasn't done a goddamn thing to you," Edward interrupted.

"What do you expect me to believe?" Victoria said tiredly. "Leona keeps talking about how wonderful she is."

"Did you ever stop to think she does it because she knows it bothers you?" Edward asked quietly.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't know you. She's never had a mother before. You walked in after six years of being absent and what? You expect her to love you immediately? That's not fair to either one of you. Elsie doesn't it owe it to you to love you just because you're her mother. What do you think she's doing? You're telling her you love her, but she doesn't trust that. So she's testing your limits and you're pushing her away."

"How am I pushing her away?"

"You insist on calling her Leona for one thing."

"That's her name!" Victoria's voice was angry again. "That's the name I gave her."

"I realize that, but she's told you repeatedly it's not the name she prefers. My parents called her Leona until she asked them to stop. They honored her request. You should,too."

Victoria didn't answer but turned her head away. What could he do? It was up to her to listen or not. In his heart of hearts, he knew it had to be a blow to her pride, accepting that a kid like him might know more about raising their child than she did.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I do understand. I'm not entirely without sympathy," he said slowly. "I'm protective of Leona, and yes, I'm protective of Bella. I'm protective of the people I care about." He bit the inside of his cheek hard. The next words out of his mouth weren't easy. "I will try to cut you some slack if you'll do the same for me. It's going to take a long time to rewrite the way I see you, but I'll try if you will."

She looked dubious, but she nodded her agreement.

Edward was silent because if his previous admission was difficult, the next one was nearly impossible. The words curdled in his mouth, foul and unnatural. "We're going to have to find a way to compromise on how to parent Elsie. I will listen to you, you will listen to me, and we'll figure out where to go from there.

"Except, not in this particular case. We can agree on punishments in the future, but I am not even remotely comfortable with physical correction. For one thing, I think it's far, far too easy to lose control and take it a step too far. For another, she does just fine without it. She hasn't been raised like that for the last six years of her life. I don't think introducing that kind of punishment is effective." He looked at her seriously, hoping she could see that he was trying his best not to demand she never touch his daughter again. He'd laid out what he thought were very logical, valid thoughts behind his reasoning.

"Fine," Victoria said after a tense moment. "But she won't listen to me."

"We'll talk. All of us. _All _of us. But not right now. Let me take her home. We could all use the time to calm down."

Victoria narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "When you say all of us..."

Again, defensiveness made Edward rankle. His body tensed. "Bella came with me today because you asked to know when we made a big life change. Well, she's in my life, which means she will be in Elsie's life, for the duration. If I'm going to be fair to you, you will be fair to her. She doesn't think she's Elsie's mother, Victoria. But she is going to be a parent to her. I won't make her ineffective just to make you look better."

She glowered but she nodded. "We'll talk," was all she promised.

It would have to be enough for now.

_**~0~**_

Elsie refused to talk on the drive home.

Edward glanced up in the mirror, all the more irritated because for the love of all that was holy, she looked just like Victoria when she scowled like that.

Bella kept glancing his way, but she didn't speak either. He doubted anything she said could have made him feel better.

Though, her hand over his on the shifter was a comfort.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Bella jump slightly. She shifted in her seat but said nothing. This happened three times before Edward figured out what was going on.

"Leona Caitlyn," he said sternly. "You know better than to kick the seat."

Leona said nothing but crossed her arms over her chest, hunkering down even further.

A minute later, she did it again.

"Leona! What has gotten into you?"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, furious. "Mommy won't call me Elsie. I. Like. Elsie." She kicked at the back of Bella's seat again, obviously frustrated.

Luckily, they were home by then. Elsie unbuckled herself from her booster seat and banged on the side of the door. "Let. Me. Out. Let me out! Let me out!"

Bella glanced at Edward, her eyes sympathetic but questioning. Edward gave a slight nod, rubbing his temples. He took deep, measured breaths as Bella released his very angry little girl from her confines. Elsie ran to the front door. Standing. Waiting. Huffing. Her little face was red, her eyebrows furrowed.

She really did look like a little lion, full of malice and ready to pounce.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bella asked quietly, leaning in the door.

"No," Edward said instantly. It was the last thing he wanted after the last half hour of his life. "Can you just... give us a minute? Just wait in the bedroom until I figure out what's going on with her?"

"Yeah, of course."

When he stepped out of the car, walking around to the front, she took his hand and kissed his cheek. Edward felt calmer. Whatever was about to happen between him and his daughter, he knew he had Bella's support and love. He knew he wouldn't be alone again.

It made all the difference in the world.

The moment they unlocked the door, Elsie stormed inside. She went to her toybox, dragging it out from the corner, grunting and growling as she did. Opening the thing, she promptly began hurling toys to the floor.

Again, Bella squeezed his hand. "I'll be here," she promised before letting him go and heading down the hallway to his room.

Watching his daughter's temper tantrum made his heart ache. He couldn't recall when he'd ever seen her little face so absolutely furious.

He counted to ten before he stepped into the living room, dropping to one knee and grabbing her shoulders firmly but not harshly, turning her to face him. "Elsie. Elsie," he called, but she struggled blindly, twisting in his grip. "Leona Caitlyn Cullen!"

"I hate that name!" she screamed. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I hate Mommy, and I hate you!"

Edward was so absolutely stunned, he forgot how to breathe. There was no way three words could ever have hurt worse. He blinked furiously, trying to will back the tears that had sprung so automatically to his eyes.

Whimpering and sniffling, Elsie seemed to realize what she'd said. She stuck two fingers in her mouth, watching him with wide eyes that were part guilt and part fear.

Edward took a deep breath, his lungs aching. "Hate is a very mean word, little lion," he said quietly. "Do you really mean that?"

She looked down and slowly took her fingers from her mouth. She didn't answer but shook her head, her red curls bouncing.

"Do you mean that you're very angry with me?" he asked, again keeping his voice even.

Still not looking up, Elsie nodded.

"That's okay. It's okay to be angry, but you have to tell me why, okay? Tell me what's wrong."

When Elsie looked up, her eyes were watery. Her breaths were coming in little gasps, and it was obvious she was about to start sobbing. "It. Was. 'Upposed. To. Be. Just. You. And. Me," she said between gasps. "You said! You said. Just you and me. Always.

"But you made us move away from Grammy, and Grampy, and Uncle Em! And then you made me see Mommy when I told you! I told you I didn't want a mommy. I told you I just wanted my daddy and you didn't listen!" Her face crumpled and she cried the tears of a miserable child. "An' now you have Bella. And you don't need me."

Edward could not gather the sobbing little girl into his arms quickly enough. Her entire frame was shaking hard. His heart twisted painfully in his chest as he held her, his hand to her head. Elsie clung to him like her life depended on it, crying hot tears against his neck.

Of course he'd known how confusing this all had to be for her. It was confusing for him, trying to deal with Victoria, with living truly on his own - away from his parents - for the first time, and school, and work, and Bella.

But Elsie wasn't equipped to reason out how she felt about all of these things at once. Obviously, there were many issues and errant fears wandering around in her overburdened little head. He'd been watching her as best he could since they moved and since Victoria had been in her life. As Bella said, she was a well adjusted child. He'd begun to breathe easier.

Still, he should have seen this little tantrum coming.

Edward stood and carried Elsie to the recliner so he could fold his arms and legs around her, hoping she felt safe and loved in his arms. He rocked gently, stroking her hair and letting her cry, shedding a tear with her from time to time.

It was a long time before she calmed down.

When her ragged gasps slowed to the occasional dry hiccup, he held her at arm's length. "Feel a little better?" he asked, wiping her wet cheeks.

She shook her head, her fingers firmly in her mouth, and snuggled back against him, calmer but no less miserable.

"Elsie, I'm sorry," he began quietly. "I know you've been through a lot. It's been a lot of change. Change can be very scary.

"Do you remember the story of you and me?" he asked gently.

Elsie didn't answer, but she looked up at him with big bloodshot eyes.

"My life changed the very second I saw you. It was scary. Really, really scary. But when they gave you to me, I felt so much love."

Slowly, Elsie took her fingers out of her mouth. "How much?" she whispered. This was her customary line in the story.

"Enough to fill the whole entire world five times."

"I'm six."

"Six times," Edward amended, smirking at her.

He sighed, gathering her close. "A lot of things change. That's the way the world works. I know you don't understand why we had to move away from your grandparents, and you don't understand why Mommy wasn't here before and she is now. But even scary changes can be good changes, like when they gave me my little lion to love forever." He kissed the top of her head, hoping she understood he meant every word. "And I promise that won't ever change, Elsie. I'll always love you. I'll always need you. No matter what."

Elsie clung to him, and Edward was content to hold her tightly. He knew there was a lot for them still to get through. He knew there would be a million and one discussions about her mother and how their lives were changing. One by one, he would have to help her sort out how she felt about everything from Victoria spanking her to Bella being in their lives.

The thought made him tired. Judging by Elsie's drooping eyelids, she felt about the same.

Before they could settle down, there was one more thing he needed to go over with her immediately, because what he wanted most was to carry her to the room where Bella waited and lay down with his little family in his arms. But what he wanted didn't always coincide with what Elsie needed.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, jostling Elsie a little. She looked up at him. "Bella's waiting for us to go take a nap, but... if you'd rather we lay down by ourselves, that's okay. Bella can go home."

Elsie looked pensive. "You think she's mad at me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, baby. Not at all." He gave her a stern look. "I think you should apologize for kicking her seat though."

"Okay," she agreed, winding her arms around his neck.

Relieved, Edward stood, keeping his arms wrapped around her as he carried her to his bedroom. He gave Bella a small smile over Elsie's shoulder, and Bella smiled back. From the bloodshot look in her eyes, he could tell she'd probably been listening.

When he set Elsie down on the bed she scampered to Bella and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry for kicking your chair."

"Thank you for saying sorry," Bella said quietly, hugging her back.

Elsie sat back on her knees. "Daddy says some changes is good, and I think you're a good change for him, like me. You and me can make him smile. You can be his lion princess like Simba and Nala. 'Cept don't lick him, 'cause that's gross."

At that, both Bella and Edward broke out into huge grins. The atmosphere got a million times lighter.

"Well, you and your daddy make me smile a lot, too, so that works out."

Elsie nodded amiably and yawned. "I'm tired," she announced.

Edward didn't have to hear anything else. He laid down, and Bella laid down, and Elsie wormed her way in between them, curling up against his side and falling asleep promptly. Edward breathed a long sigh of relief.

"I'm so tired, Bella," he whispered, idly running a finger through Elsie's hair.

Sometimes it felt as if he hadn't slept at all in the six years he'd had his daughter.

Bella pressed her hand to his cheek, the movement tender. She said nothing, but her soft touch made it easier for him to breathe, loosening the choke hold around his heart just that much more.

"That's going to happen again," he said after a moment.

"Probably," Bella agreed, moving her hand to his hair, scratching lightly along his scalp.

It felt so good.

"She's probably going to target you at some point," he warned.

"I know," Bella said simply. "That's the way it works. It'll be adjusting to Victoria and me now, it'll be something else tomorrow, and then, you know, just _everything _when she's a teenager." She smiled at him.

Laughing wryly, Edward smiled back. "You still want this?"

Bella lowered her arm, wrapping it firmly around Elsie but laying her hand on his elbow. She was looking him right in the eye, her expression mostly serene. "We got this."

Looking in her eyes, he finally believed the happiness he'd brushed with his fingertips, it seemed like most his life, was his to hold in his arms. It was his daughter pressed tight against his chest, trusting him to love her forever. It was Bella promising she could face all the ups and downs ahead of them at his side, no matter how hard or ugly.

Their life wasn't ever going to be perfect, but life was never meant to be.

Shifting carefully so as not to wake Elsie, he kissed Bella's lips, letting tension and stress ease away as she kissed him softly back.

"Yeah," he agreed, his voice a rumble against her skin as his tired eyes closed. "We got this."

* * *

**A/N: In the words of barburella: We so fucking got this!**

**I'm gonna leave the mushy end notes for the epilogue but thank you to plummy for beta work on this one, and really. Thank you all for all your kind words and support.**

**Happy Birthday Edward!**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Here we go!**

"I still don't understand why we couldn't have the party at the new house. Forks is lame. There's nothing to do here."

Edward glanced in the rearview mirror, catching his daughter's pout as she stared out the window. "What's the difference, Elsie? It's either our backyard or Grandma's backyard. It's not like we're going anywhere."

"I guess that's true."

Beside him, in the passenger seat, Bella chuckled but didn't comment. Without looking away from the road, Edward laid his hand palm up on the shifter. He smiled when Bella threaded their fingers together.

The drive to Forks was relatively quick and easy. Elsie read, occasionally jabbering to them excitedly about the latest twist in her book. Edward and Bella talked quietly to each other.

When they got to Carlisle and Esme's house, before Edward could even get the car shut off, Emmett came bounding out. As their mother had once predicted, Emmett was indeed quite a bit bigger than Edward. No one knew exactly where he'd come from. Edward was the same height as their father but Emmett was several inches taller and broader across the shoulders than either of them.

He was a giant.

Elsie was out of the car and bounding toward him just as quickly. As she was small for her age - and Emmett was large for human beings anywhere - she scaled her uncle like a climbing wall, clinging to his back as he twirled her around.

Bella had once pointed out that Elsie and Emmett got along so well because they'd always been around the same age. "Give it a few more years," she whispered to Edward then. "She'll out-mature him."

More to keep from remembering how quickly Elsie's teen years were approaching, Edward just shook his head and crossed the lawn to greet his parents in the doorway.

Because his birthday and Elsie's were only a week apart, they typically celebrated together. This year was no exception.

Emmett barreled by with Elsie on his back, grinning wildly. "Hey Grandma, Grandpa!" she yelled as they ran by.

Esme shook her head, her expression indulgent, and returned to what she'd been doing, folding Bella into a hug. "How are you, dear? You look a little pale."

As he walked by, his arms laden with nicely wrapped gifts, Edward winked at Bella, chuckling to himself when her cheeks tinged pink.

His wife of six months.

It had been her present when he graduated, to finally say yes to his long-standing marriage proposal. It was a simple wedding in this very house, just the family and a handful of friends, and Elsie bouncing in place at their side as they took their vows.

It had taken him a little over three years to get through nursing school, but he'd been gainfully employed in a career he loved for over six months now. Bella had graduated with a master's degree in social work two years before and worked with the city just as she'd planned. They were doing well as individuals and better as a couple. With his parents' help, they'd just put a down payment on a three bedroom house not two weeks before.

Edward found himself grinning widely.

Life was good.

The doorbell drew him out of his thoughts. His mother answered it, smiling tightly and politely as she opened the door wide to admit Victoria and her boyfriend, Riley. Their three-month-old baby daughter, Bree, was fast asleep in the car seat Riley held at his side.

"Mommy!" Elsie yelled as she flew across the room, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

That did it. The baby woke and immediately started sobbing. Victoria sighed, looking tired, but hugged Elsie close. "Happy Birthday, baby," she said, leaving Riley to comfort the crying infant.

Victoria loved both of her children, but motherhood had always been a challenge for her. Though it had never been easy, she and Edward managed to find a relatively solid common ground when it came to their daughter. They would never be friends, but they weren't enemies.

It had been easier to be friendly toward Victoria in the last year. Before that, she'd been struggling being a completely joint parent after the judge had granted her joint custody of Elsie when she was eight. It was beyond difficult not having custody of his daughter for weeks at a time, and in the year and a half Victoria tried it, Edward's temper had flared more than once.

But when she got pregnant with Bree, Victoria had left Elsie with him more and more. She wasn't trying to ignore her daughter at all, but she had trouble juggling. Little by little, they'd both abandoned the official court ordered custody arrangement to an informal agreement that more suited their needs. Especially since baby Bree had been born, Elsie was with Edward and Bella more often than not.

That was probably why Elsie's greeting had been so fervent. Though she seemed content to live with him and Bella, she did miss her mother when they went a long while without seeing each other.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Jasper and Alice, newlyweds themselves, had come to visit their parents and dropped by for the joint party. As the four friends spoke, Edward had to laugh at himself. It had been less than ten years ago that he'd been part of this group - part of it, and yet also separate. He remembered watching them - and Mike and Jessica as well - talk, all of them lighthearted teenagers, and he felt so different.

Now, though, it finally felt like he was among equals. They all had some level of responsibility - a concept that hadn't been a part of their teenage musings. And yes, maybe he was already staring the pre-teen years in the face while Alice and Jasper were barely considering whether or not they wanted to start a family, but still, he wasn't so desperately different anymore, he wasn't so alone.

Taking Bella's hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing her gently while she spared a soft smile for him.

No, he wasn't alone at all.

"Man, you better give that brother of yours a talking to before I do," Jasper muttered darkly.

Edward followed his friend's gaze to find Emmett with his arm slung around Rosalie. "Are they on again?" He rolled his eyes. Emmett and Rosalie had been in some form of dating since they were both eight years old.

"Well, they'd better not be getting off again," Jasper retorted. "Say something! You know how this goes."

"What? They're just canoodling, Jazz. What, you think he's going to throw her down here? In front of you and my parents?" Edward snickered, more amused at the color of puce his friend was turning.

"I'm not kidding! It's like... your duty or something. Before they do something stupid."

"If you're gonna be so insistent why don't you do it? I'm not Emmett's father, thank Christ. You, on the other hand, have a brotherly duty to protect your sister's honor."

Jasper looked disgruntled, rubbing his jaw. "Play you for it," he challenged, nodding at the basketball hoop.

"Fine," Edward agreed, rolling his eyes. A thought occurred to him. "Hey, Em!" he called.

His brother looked up from where he'd just settled down on a lounger.

"Jasper just challenged us to a little two-on-two. You gonna let him and Rosalie beat us?"

"No thanks, Bro," Emmett said, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing. "I'm just gonna lie here and give the ladies something to look at."

Beside Edward, Bella started chortling.

Jasper marched over purposefully and toppled Emmett right out of his chair.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, eh, old man?" Emmett challenged, getting to his feet. "Come on. Rosie, you be my second. We'll kick these old farts' asses."

"Boys," Edward heard Alice say as he went to join them. "They may look like they grow up..."

"But they never really do," Bella finished.

Some time later when the boys were appropriately sweaty - how Rosalie managed to get that physical without breaking a sweat was a mystery of science - and the hot dogs and hamburgers were all grilled, Edward threw himself down next to Bella, breathing hard.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath.

Instantly anxious, Edward sat up, looking her over. "What? Are you all right?"

"Yes. Completely. It's just..."

"Just?"

Her expression was sheepish, but she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "You smell like all that is man," she said in a quiet voice that went straight to his... head.

Just the week before, Edward had come in from the garage after cutting up some wood for a shelf project he was working on. It was lucky that Elsie was at a friend's house because she'd jumped him right there in the living room, enthusiastically extolling the virtues of the smell of sweat and sawdust.

Edward muffled his groaned response against her lips.

"Uh, hello!" Emmett's disgusted voice boomed loud in their ears, and Edward glanced up in annoyance. "Hey, Jasper. Maybe you need to give him the same lecture you just gave me 'cause... gross!"

"Difference, Emmett," Edward said casually, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders. "She is my wife, after all."

Rolling his eyes, Emmett set his plate - filled and stacked with hamburgers, hot dogs and all, _all_ the fixings - in front of them while he found his seat.

Bella suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, standing and making a beeline for the house.

Edward pressed his lips together waiting one, two, three seconds through the unnatural silence of the people around him.

"I knew it!" his mother finally crowed, her voice victorious.

"Ya see? That's where 'canoodling' gets you," Jasper said, directing his comment at Emmett. "Let that be a lesson to you."

"And I told you, I remember that one being around," Emmett retorted, pointing at Elsie who was looking with a concerned expression at the door her stepmother had disappeared through. "Believe me, all the pooping, peeing, and oh-my-godberries, the crying all. Night. Long." He shuddered. "No thanks." Then he turned to grin at his brother. "But uh, good luck with that, man! At least this time I don't have to live with you!"

Before he could retort, Edward found himself engulfed in his parents arms. "It's true, isn't it? Is Bella pregnant?" his mother asked excitedly.

Even if he'd wanted to keep the secret longer, his answering grin spoke volumes. "Seven weeks," he confirmed, knowing he was beaming with pride.

Carlisle clapped him on the back. "You realize you'll be raising a teenager at the same time as a toddler?"

Edward pursed his lips. The thought had not escaped his mind. "What can I say? I don't know how to do things the easy way."

~0~

A little over a month after their joint birthday, Edward took Elsie out for a Daddy/Daughter date. It had been his custom to celebrate alone with her every year, commemorating the day he'd first laid eyes on his little lion.

Elsie looked happy. She'd been utterly delighted at the main activity they'd chosen together, taking a flight over Seattle in the famed Seattle Seaplanes. Now they wandered around Pike Place Market, searching for something interesting to taste and take home with them.

Edward smiled, unable to stop from reminiscing, remembering years past. He remembered the excitable baby who'd babbled and squealed nonsensically in his ear. He remembered the toddler with bright eyes and garbled speech, desperate to get down from her stroller to walk with all the fascinating strangers. He remembered the tiny girl with missing front teeth and two million questions.

For the time being, Elsie was still content to hold his hand. She still bounced a little with excitement as they flitted from booth to booth, looking at all the wares and food available. He couldn't help but wonder if next year would be the year she might consider it uncool to hold his hand and might find bouncing around too childish for her tastes.

When they sat in a coffee shop, both sipping Chai Tea Lattes, Elsie was unusually quiet. She chewed her straw, an old, tell-tale habit of hers when she was anxious.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked gently.

Elsie eyed him, taking a noisy sip. "The new baby," she said with a shrug.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. To this point, Elsie had been nothing but ecstatic about the prospect of being a big sister. They'd talked at length about the changes ahead, and his daughter seemed very secure in the knowledge she would never lack for her father's attention. But then, she had a tendency to drop her worries suddenly and they always seemed to hit Edward like a sucker punch to the chest.

"I just wondered if you'd love the new baby more than me."

Obviously, that particular talent was still going strong.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked when he was sure he was in control of his voice.

Again, Elsie shrugged, stirring the ice around and around around her plastic cup until Edward was sure he was going to go insane. He was just about to demand an answer when she spoke again. "You don't love Mommy."

Edward blinked, confused about the turn in the conversation. "I... care for your mother," he said carefully. "But I'm not sure why that makes you think I'd love the new baby more than you."

"Because you love Bella," she said simply. "And if the baby is part Bella and part you, then I think you would love her or him more."

As he thought over his words, Edward got up from his seat, going to sit beside her on her side of the booth. Elsie didn't look at him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, but she did lean into him.

"It's true that your brother or sister is special to me because of Bella, but Elsie, you have to understand, you are special to me in ways the new baby never could be."

His daughter's expression as she looked up at him was dubious.

"Think about it, kid. We put in a lot of work together - just you and me. The new baby won't have that."

Elsie bit her lip, thinking that over. "And he or she won't play the piano like I can," she said decisively.

Edward snorted. "Yeah. Something like that."

His daughter surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little lion." He hugged her back just as tight. "Always."

~0~

"This is..."

Bella waited patiently as Edward searched for the right word. They were laying in their bed. Edward rested his head against her chest, both of his hands side by side against the bump that had finally made a definitive appearance just the week before.

"Adorable," Edward decided, his fingers exploring the new curves of her flesh.

What was adorable was how absolutely enthralled he'd been throughout the pregnancy so far. He'd catalogued each minute change in her body. His favorite so far had been the darkening of her areolas. Then again, she'd been rather fond of that discovery as well, or at least the way he'd ghosted the pad of his fingers around and around her nipple until she was begging for him - his hands on her, in her. Anything. Everything.

Her desire for her husband had decreased not a bit.

Which was how she found herself in this condition in the first place, she supposed.

Well, that wasn't at all accurate. Throughout their entire relationship, Edward had been borderline obsessed with birth control. He was annoyingly more aware of her cycle than she was.

"If I'm responsible for another child being brought into the world, I want it to be my choice - all of it," he'd told her. His expression was soft, adoring. "I already know the who, of course, but when... I guess that's the most important part."

And this baby had been planned. They were done with school, married, and both of them settled in good positions. The age difference between Elsie and any siblings they would give her was already large. Neither of them wanted to push it into her teens.

Of course, when they'd officially stopped trying to prevent children, they'd gotten pregnant almost immediately. It was slightly jarring, but no one could say this baby wasn't planned and cherished from conception.

"I like this. Being here for this part," Edward said, tracing lazy patterns across her skin. "With you," he amended.

"I like you lying around in scrubs."

"They make good pajamas." He tilted his head, looking up at her with amusement. "You and these scrubs." He laughed, shaking his head. "Remind me not to bring you to the hospital."

Bella snorted. "Ha. If you think I'm giving birth anywhere but a hospital, you have another thing coming. I'm telling you here and now, I want the drugs."

"Your wish, my command."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Rolling onto her side, she leveled her most seductive smile at him. "Then as sexy as I find you in those scrubs, I bet they'd look better on my floor."

"Such lines you have, Mrs. Cullen. Does your husband know where you got such pick up lines?"

"Less talking and more getting naked," she commanded, tugging at his shirt.

"Such a one-track mind," he admonished, but he kissed her, pulling her tight against him. "And Emmett said I'd never get laid as a nurse."

Bella pulled back slightly. "Okay, first of all, do not talk about your brother while we're doing this. Ew. And secondly, he does have a point. You did marry me after all. I'm kind of obligated to do this with you and only you."

His smile was gentle, and he cupped her cheek. "Only as long as we both shall live."

Turning her head, she kissed his palm. "I'm holding you to that."

**A/N: And so it goes.**

**Dear Dolphin: I hope you enjoyed your gift as much as I enjoyed writing it. This fic holds a special place in my heart.**

**This fic would never have existed without the love and affection of jfka06, Barburella, jadedandboring, GinnyW, and Shug. I know being my beta or pre reader can be a thankless task and I love you!**

**And thanks so much to all of you! Your reviews are appreciated and adored. Mwah.**

**Remember, if you have five spare bucks, and want an outtake from me, hit up ptb and donate today! bit . ly/ptblkris**


	15. Pre and Post Take - Now and Then

**A/N: This was written as part of the Fandom for Suicide Prevention compilation. It's a past/take - Future/take depicting the birth of Edward and Bella's baby and Edward finding out about Elsie. Enjoy, my darlings.**

* * *

_**~Now~**_

"I don't care what you name her," Elsie said decisively. "But her initials have to be J.C."

"Why is that?" Edward asked, amused at how sure his daughter sounded.

"Because we can call her Jacie," Elsie said in her best 'duh' voice. "I like Jacie. And since I'm Elsie and we're going to be sisters, it fits." She wrinkled her nose. "Just don't name her after cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Like Bree."

Edward struggled not to laugh, instead tilting his head as he considered seriously. "I don't know that there are any types of cheese that start with J, anyway."

_**~0~**_

The house was fairly quiet when Edward got home from dropping Elsie off at her mother's. He frowned. Bella's car was in the driveway so he knew she was home.

In case she was napping, Edward made his way through the house silently. He found his wife in their bedroom, though. She rolled over to look at him as he came into the room.

She looked rather miserable.

Clucking his tongue, Edward went to sit on the bed, running his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She gave him a withering stare that told him everything he needed to know. She was well past the point in pregnancy where her baby belly was adorable. Now she just looked ponderously uncomfortable. Her stomach seemed far too big for such a slight person.

"Your back hurt?" he guessed.

Bella nodded, lifting her hands up to him. Obliging, he helped her into a sitting position, then sat with his back against the headboard. She leaned back against him, letting him rub her back as he related the conversation he'd had with Elsie at dinner.

"It's not a bad idea," Bella murmured with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "I like the idea of your daughters sharing a connection through their names." She craned her neck, looking at him with mischief in her eyes. "I was going to suggest Lenore."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "That's so Edgar Allan Poe."

Bella chuckled. "Jacie," she mused aloud. "I like it, too, because I was toying with Carlie - it sounds like both our fathers. But that can be a middle name."

"I like Carlie." Edward let his fingers drift to her front, cupping their daughter in both his hands. "Juliet, Jill, Jayden, Julie, Jacklyn."

"Something simple. Maybe... Jean?"

"That is very simple." Edward turned the name over in his head. It rather matched his family. Their names were slightly old fashioned. "Jean Carlie?"

"Jean Carlie Cullen," Bella said decisively.

Edward ran his hands over and over her belly. Jean Carlie Cullen. A product of his beautiful relationship with the love of his life, planned for, cherished, and adored since before her conception.

"Now if she'd only come out," Bella grumbled.

"Two more weeks."

Bella scoffed but put her hands over his. "If I'm lucky."

Tenderly, Edward kissed the side of her head, loving her only more because she was doing this - growing their baby.

What a difference ten years made.

_**~Then~**_

"Come on, shorty. What's it take?" Edward knocked on the door to Emmett's room.

The door opened and his seven-year-old brother peered out of him. "I can't find my trunks."

"Cool. I'm going to the pool without you, then," Edward said with feigned nonchalance. He turned.

"No, no, wait! Edward, you can't leave without me." Emmett started tugging on his arm, trying to draw him back.

Edward chuckled. "Why don't you ask Mom? She knows where everything is-"

"Edward?" Esme called from downstairs.

"Guess I'll ask her for you."

He was in a good mood. Things were finally calming down after the whole James debacle. It was easier now that there wasn't any school to contend with.

"Edward? Can you come down here. Now?" His father called this time.

Edward paused on the stairs.

There was something in the tone of his father's voice that sent a chill down his spine. His stomach twisted, and his mind automatically started going over the last few days.

He'd been the picture of good behavior. How could he not be? After the hell he'd put his parents through - lawyers and reporters knocking on their door. He'd been the epitome of a dutiful son and brother since then.

His steps slower now, he continued down the stairs.

When he saw his parents in the kitchen, he paused. His heart was in his throat and down in the pit of his stomach all at the same time.

Esme was sitting, her elbows on the table and her hand over her mouth. She was very obviously trying not to cry. Carlisle was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders, a look of hard apprehension on his face.

Edward swallowed. "Mom?" His voice shook. "Dad?"

_**~Now~**_

"Hey, Mom. Dad." Edward smiled as he opened the door to find his parents. He looked up over his parents' shoulders to his little brother. "Hey, squirt."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bitch, please."

As they went inside, Esme hurried past the rest of them. Edward was confused until he saw Bella trying to balance a huge bowl of chips in one hand and a tray of veggies in the other. "Oh. Dear, let me get that."

"I'm fine, Esme," Bella protested with a smile. Before her mother-in-law could get to her though, Bella's balance - severely compromised by her pregnancy - gave out. She pitched forward, snacks flying everywhere, and caught herself on the back of the couch.

Edward jolted to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, his arm around her waist.

She laughed unsteadily. "I'm fine."

Coming around to her other side, Esme put a hand to her arm, tugging lightly. "Come on. You come sit down. Everyone else..." She snapped her fingers and pointed at the mess. "Clean this up. Now."

Carlisle tilted his head. "What's wrong with you? You're not pregnant."

Esme arched an eyebrow and calmly turned to her sons. "Leave the dressing for your father."

Edward shook his head as he stooped to begin gathering up the now useless vegetables and chips.

It was nice, he reflected, that his parents loved the mother of his child so much. That would never happen for Elsie's mother.

Esme and Carlisle were civil around Victoria, but they would never feel anything but anger toward her. Of course, as a parent, Edward understood that.

_**~Then~**_

Esme wasn't looking at him at all. Edward had seen that much before he started staring down at his lap. Carlisle, on the other hand, was boring holes into Edward's skull with his eyes.

"Edward, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, sir." Edward's voice was less than a whisper. He wrung his hands fitfully.

"Is what they're saying possible?" Carlisle's tone was still maddeningly calm.

With everything in him, Edward wanted to say no. To him it felt entirely impossible. How could he possibly be a father to a one-month-old baby girl?

But Edward wasn't an idiot. He wasn't naive. He knew what the consequences of sex were, and he'd had sex - with Victoria.

"Edward, answer me."

"Yes, sir." His words weren't even audible, but his parents heard them anyway. He was sure guilt radiated from his posture.

Esme gave a little gasp that let Edward know she was crying. Carlisle exhaled in a long, loud gust.

"You know better than this. We raised you better than this." His father's tone was rougher than Edward had ever known it to be and thick with disappointment.

Edward's shoulders slumped so much, it was something of a miracle he hadn't devolved into a puddle of shame on the floor.

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Don't yell at him," Esme snapped.

Edward was so shocked, he raised his head. He and Carlisle both stared at his mother with wide eyes.

"That woman is twenty-eight-years-old." Esme's tone was harsh, angry. "Twenty-eight, Carlisle, and Edward is an underage boy. It's not him you should be angry at."

"Regardless, we taught him better than this."

"Would you feel differently if Edward was a girl? If an almost thirty-year-old man seduced her?" When Carlisle said nothing, she went on. "I thought so. This woman, this _drug dealer_took advantage of your son."

Seeing as they were talking about him like he wasn't there, Edward probably should have protested. His father was right: he knew better. He'd been raised better, smarter.

But his head was spinning. His parents, who hadn't even yelled through the whole James debacle, were very angry. Worse, they were angry at each other and disappointed in him.

And it was beginning to sink in, really sink in what they'd told him.

Victoria, who was currently in prison, was the mother of a one-month-old girl she claimed was his. Social services had tracked him down because they wanted to place the little girl with her father.

He was a father.

Edward found it very difficult to breathe. Seconds later, overwhelmed, confused, and more desperately afraid than he could ever find words to explain, he burst into tears.

It was effective as a means to get his parents to stop arguing anyway.

They both rushed to him, wrapping him in their loving embrace.

"We're going to be here for you, no matter what," Esme said quietly.

"Your mother's right." Carlisle's voice was gentle again. "We can't undo what's been done. We'll deal with it as a family."

_**~0~**_

Edward's first order of business was to go to his room, crawl under every blanket he had, and curl up with his knees drawn up to his chest.

How could he possibly be a father? Men were fathers. After his little outburst, he felt more like a little boy than he had... well... possibly ever.

He stayed under the covers the rest of the evening, ignoring his parents calling him for dinner. His thoughts spun and dwindled off into nothing and came back with a vengeance.

It just didn't seem real.

He tried to fall asleep so he could wake up out of this nightmare.

No such luck.

When he didn't answer their knocks, his parents came in. His father peeled the blankets down away from his face. His mother lay down behind him, running her fingers through his hair. "I wish I could fix this for you, Edward. But you're going to have to make some really big decisions now."

Edward's throat hurt. His heart hurt.

Everything hurt.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"What?"

He breathed in and out slowly. "The baby's name. You never told me her name."

That seemed wrong. He'd known he had a daughter for hours and yet didn't know her name. He was sure to win father of the year.

Carlisle actually chuckled. "Her name is Leona Catelyn."

Edward raised his head a little, making a face. "That's... weird."

Carlisle smiled indulgently. "You need to make some choices, son," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry, but you need to make them now."

The vice-grip around Edward's chest tightened. "You mean I need to decide if I want her."

"I know you don't have the usual time to adjust to the idea-"

Edward interrupted. "I want her."

He sat up so he could face both his parents - a difficult thing as he was still so ashamed he hardly knew how to deal with himself.

"This isn't a decision you can make on a whim," Carlisle said, his voice gentle but a touch reproachful. "This child... if you choose to raise her, you will raise her. You know your mother and I will be here for you, but Leona is your daughter. Forever."

"She's my daughter forever anyway," Edward said irritably. The words felt foreign on his tongue. Wrong. He ran his hands through his hair, restless and still out of sorts. "There's no choice here. She's all alone." He shook his head. "I can't do that. I can't leave her all alone."

Esme's lower lip began to tremble. Edward had to look down.

He'd thought he might be able to make up for the trouble he caused when he was running around with James. Now...

"I'm really sorry," he said to his blankets.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Carlisle said quickly. "This is... Well, that woman had no business going near you. None at all."

"But I shouldn't have... I knew..."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward."

"I just... I think you should yell at me. Or do... something. Stop being so damn... nice about this."

Carlisle sighed. "You're a father now. Your life from here on out isn't ever going to be easy." He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I could ground you but it would just be overkill."

Despite himself, Edward smiled. A little. Then he took a deep, steadying breath. "I can do it, I think. I could be a good father." He looked up at Carlisle, his expression tentative. "At least... I have a good example."

Carlisle didn't answer. Instead, he gathered Edward into his arms for a long, very tight hug.

_**~Now~**_

Elsie looked comically perplexed. "Babies are very small, aren't they? Why do they need so much stuff?"

"All of us need stuff," Bella said patiently. "Babies just need stuff that's their size."

"Alice and Jasper sent us the entirety of the baby line at ThinkGeek." He showed his girls a rather hilarious pacifier that made it look like the baby had vampire fangs. Giggling, Elsie plopped it in her mouth. It looked ridiculous and she told her father so.

Edward took the pacifier out of her mouth. "Well, luckily, these aren't for you, and I doubt your sister will be so picky."

Elsie looked at him dubiously. "You're going to make her look like a dork when she can't stop you. That's mean, Daddy."

"That's half the fun of being a daddy - making your kids look like dorks."

Bella snorted. "This from the same man who wouldn't let his daughter be a pumpkin for Halloween because it was too lame."

"Eh, what did I know?" Edward waved his hands. "I'm an old man now. It takes little to amuse me."

"Old man," Bella repeated, rolling her eyes.

Grinning at her mischievously, Edward wrapped an arm around her, drawing her nearer to him for a kiss.

"Uh, hello! Child in the room!" Elsie protested. Shaking her head, she got out of dodge as quick as she could.

Bella sighed contentedly, leaning against Edward and looking around at the last touches they'd just finished putting on the nursery. "Do we have everything we need?"

"Looks like it," Edward answered, moving his hands to stroke her belly. "We're just missing the uh..." He snapped his fingers as if trying to remember the word. "The um... It's very small." He gestured with his hands. "And noisy. And usually slimy with the drool and all."

"A baby," Bella supplied.

"Yes! That's the one. Any idea where we can get ourselves one of those?"

"I might have the hook-up," she murmured, her voice sounding not as light as it should have. She was clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides.

The idea of bringing a brand new human life into the world was always overwhelming, Edward reflected. Yes, he was infinitely more prepared than he had been the first time, not as scared, but that fear was there under the surface.

Jacie would bring with her a different set of challenges than Elsie had. Her life was a mystery.

Edward hugged Bella tighter.

He wasn't alone this time, though. Yes, his parents had been a big help, of course, with Elsie, but it wasn't the same. Not at all.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said, kissing her cheek. "We got this."

_**~Then~**_

While Edward tried to wrap his head around everything that was changing at a rapid pace, his parents did what they did best: they helped.

His mother sat down and wrote out a list of things they would need to bring the baby home.

"The social worker said they have a carseat, so there's that," Esme murmured, tapping her lips. She sighed. "This is why you have a baby shower - to get all the little things."

There were a lot of little things.

Feeling out of place and self-conscious, Edward followed his mother through the baby section at Target. He worried about stupid things. Was choosing the green blankets over the pink a wrong decision? Would it effect Leona in some way?

It still didn't seem real. It still seemed like he was watching his mother put baby things in a cart for someone else. Like maybe she was gathering supplies for the foster agency she used to work with, or maybe going overboard for someone's baby shower.

All this stuff could not be for him, for his daughter.

Edward wondered if those words would ever not sound so surreal in his head. He was a _father_. He had a _daughter_.

"It will be nice having a little girl around, though," Esme said softly, mostly murmuring to herself. "Girl clothes are just so much more fun. Look at this." She took a dress off the rack in front of her - a tiny peach dress - and matched it with an equally tiny, off white cardigan. "Isn't this adorable?"

Edward smiled wanly. "It's pretty cute," he muttered.

"Hmmm." Esme flipped over the tag and pursed her lips. "Fifteen dollars... and the sweater is nine."

"Mom, it's fine. You're already spending way too much."

"Well, she does need one very pretty dress at least. Every girl does," Esme said decisively, throwing the admittedly very pretty dress into the cart. "And this is what Grandmas are supposed to do, right? Spoil their grandkids."

Edward didn't answer. He couldn't. The word Grandma had shocked him into silence. His parents were not old enough to be grandparents. It was just... wrong.

"Oh! We need to pick up one of those kits," Esme said suddenly, turning the cart back in the direction of the aisles they'd already been down. "I saw a pretty complete one that has all the things you need for when she gets sick."

When, Edward noticed. Not if. When.

His nervousness grew exponentially. How in the hell was he supposed to do this? His biggest responsibility to that point had been to get his homework done and take out the garbage every Thursday. This was...

Too much, too much, too much.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Wordlessly, his mother rubbed his back, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm never going to be able to pay you back for all of this," Edward said pensively as Esme put the first aid kit in the cart along with a grooming kit.

Esme ruffled his hair affectionately. "Why don't you stop worrying about things you don't need to worry about," she suggested softly. "The baby needs things. That's the way it is. Right now, you have bigger fish to fry, kid." She stopped and put her hands on his shoulders, waiting until he looked up. "You're a natural worrier, Edward, and this is... a lot. Please don't think about the money for now. There's nothing you can do about it. You have enough to deal with."

Just the fact Leona existed was enough to deal with, Edward thought as they went on. But of course, it wasn't that simple.

When they found out how young he was, the district attorneys prosecuting Victoria were starting to make noise about levying statutory rape charges. His parents had to call the lawyer they'd hired because of everything going on with James. They had already ordered Edward to submit to a paternity test - which he'd done that morning. The lawyer said he might have to testify against Victoria, a fact that made Edward resentful.

They were acting like she forced him. She hadn't.

Everything was just such a mess.

_**~Now~**_

Something pulled Edward awake, but at first, he wasn't sure what it was. Instinctively, he reached out for Bella. Finding her side of the bed empty pushed him further into consciousness.

Blinking, Edward sat up.

He found his wife in the bathroom. More specifically, he found her in the bath, her hair piled on top of her head, her cheeks pinked from the heat. "What are you doing?" he asked around a yawn, sitting on the lip of the tub.

Bella opened one eye, staring at him with an expression he couldn't decipher at first. "I think..." she said slowly, "I'm in labor."

Edward's eyes bulged and his body jerked, ready to spring into action. He stood, but he quickly realized he didn't know what to do. His initial reaction was to scoop her out of the tub and run in the direction of the nearest hospital, but something told him that wouldn't go over well.

"Calm down," Bella commanded him sternly. "The contractions are pretty far apart." She made a face. "This could take a while, remember?"

Of course he knew this. He was a nurse, and had dealt with laboring mothers during his training. Everything was different when it was his own family though.

"Okay," Edward said softly, swallowing hard and forcing himself to push his panic to the side. "Tell me what you need."

She was about to answer, but then her face pinched and she gasped, sitting up a little in the bath. Her hand shot out, searching for his. When he put his hand in hers, she gripped tight. "Just be here," she said through gritted teeth. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't." He massaged her hand, relieved when she blew out a breath and the tense way she held her shoulders slackened. "I'm right here."

His heart was beating rapidly, excitement and nervousness twisting his stomach in knots.

They were going to have a baby. Today.

_**~0~**_

It was almost noon before Bella's contractions were close enough she let him take her to the hospital.

What a different experience this was, Edward thought as his coworkers sought him out one by one to congratulate him. His parents were hanging around with Charlie in the waiting room. Renee was on a plane and delirious with excitement. Everyone was all big smiles and eager with anticipation.

Edward smiled when yet another visitor peered around the door. "Can I come in?" Elsie asked. She'd been staying with Victoria the last few days since Edward and Bella didn't know when the baby would be born. She'd wanted to be around to meet Jacie. Obviously, she'd gotten her wish.

"Of course." It was Bella who answered for them. She looked exhausted already, but she was smiling as Elsie came cautiously into the room. Edward pulled the girl into a quick, tight hug, glad to see her, before he let her go.

Elsie chatted happily with Bella about how excited she was and how she hoped the baby was born before she had to go home since the next day was a school day. She hinted that she wanted to stay home from school, "to help with the baby!", pouting when Edward shook his head no.

"I really hope Jacie is born before you have to leave, too," Bella muttered, though Edward suspected this was because she was already tired, and the thought of still being in labor when Elsie had to leave was daunting.

Edward fervently hoped it wouldn't be much longer. He hated seeing Bella in pain.

When another contraction hit, Elsie seemed curious. She stood on Bella's other side, patting her hair and her arm, as Edward watched the monitor, murmuring encouraging words. The contraction eased, and Elsie had a number of questions about the monitor, the process, and why Bella could only have ice chips.

"How long did it take me to be born?" she asked curiously.

Edward grimaced, feeling unreasonably guilty. It wasn't as though it was his fault he hadn't been present for her birth. He cleared his throat. "You'll have to ask your mother."

Bella squeezed his hand, comforting him.

Elsie gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and scampered off to do just that.

Sighing, Edward put his arm around Bella, drawing her close and pressing a long, lingering kiss to her temple. "I don't have enough words to thank you for doing this. You're amazing, Bella."

Giving a little snort, she leaned into him. "You're lucky I love you."

"I am," Edward agreed in all seriousness.

_**~0~**_

It was just after three in the afternoon when Jean Carlie Cullen made her way into the world. Edward had seen babies born before, but the experience of watching the birth of his own child was one that took his breath away.

"Hi, little girl," Bella whispered as they laid Jacie in her arms for the first time. She was crying. The baby squalled, settling down now that she had let her indignation be known. Bella sniffled and laughed.

Edward was in love.

He was instantly in love with the tiny creature in his wife's arms. From the thick strands of hair - matted and black with birth - to her squirming little feet, he was in love with and entirely enraptured by his new little daughter.

Bella turned her head, grinning at him with a smile so beatific, Edward felt like his heart might burst. He was so in love with this woman. Sharing this moment with her was among the most profound moments of his life.

So much love. So much beauty.

He kissed Bella soundly, lingering for a long moment before he had to see his daughter again.

There was another flurry of activity and the baby was transferred into Edward's arms. As he held his baby for the first time, his fingers brushing her soft skin, Edward felt a deep joy spread through him. He pressed a soft kiss to the little girl's forehead. "I love you," he whispered. The words were a promise of his unconditional love, that he would care for her and be there for her always.

_**~Then~**_

For what had to be the hundredth time that day, Edward had to wipe his hands on his jeans to brush away the clamminess.

He was so nervous, he was shaking.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked coming up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Edward scoffed and didn't answer. Of course he wasn't ready.

They were standing in front of the house of the foster family that had been taking care of Leona since Victoria was taken into custody. Edward wiped his hands on his jeans again, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Esme gave him a gentle push, and Edward started moving forward. Sound warped. His parents were talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying. They sounded far away. He couldn't hear anything past the thud, thud, thud of his heart.

The door opened. A gruff looking guy stood there. He said something. Edward's parents answered. Carlisle's hands on his shoulders guided him forward.

A woman joined them. Her expression was pitying as she looked at Edward. She spoke with a gentle tone, as if Edward were the child, beckoning him down the hallway.

The instant they stepped into the room, Edward's eyes were frozen on the crib and the baby that lay there. He stopped in the doorway, his breath caught in his throat as he watched her kick her feet in the air, heard the unmistakable sound of her cooing.

"Come on, sweetheart. Why don't you sit down here?" the woman said, taking him by the arm and tugging him over to the rocking chair in the corner.

Edward did as he was told, somewhat relieved to hear the instructions. He could follow instructions. He sat down heavily, not taking his eyes off the baby.

The foster mother went to the crib, talking softly to Leona as she lifted her. "Guess who's here, Leona. It's your daddy. Do you want to meet your daddy? Hmmm?"

Edward's heart leapt up into his throat making a painful lump. He was vaguely aware his mother was standing beside him, squeezing his arm comfortingly.

The foster mother came over and settled the baby into Edward's arms. "Just like that. You're fine, honey. Just keep her head supported, and you're just fine."

Never had Edward wanted to do something right so desperately in his life. He suddenly felt a little frantic, checking the baby over to see if she was uncomfortable, in pain. He looked up at his mother with huge eyes, checking to see if he was doing this right.

Esme's eyes were teary. "You have her, Edward," she assured.

The panic in him eased and he looked down, really looking at his daughter for the first time.

It struck him then.

After days of phone calls and preparations, it hadn't seemed real to him. Half of his room had been converted into a nursery with a crib, a changing table, and everything the baby would need. It still didn't seem real. Leona had been a concept, a vague idea until she was a solid, squirming weight in his arms.

She was real.

It was a profound feeling that struck him then, floored him. He'd never felt such terror, but at the same time, he'd never felt such love. It was a strange love - not like what he felt for his mother and father, his family. This was an intense, heady emotion. He wanted everything for this little girl. He wanted to open his heart and tuck her there where she would feel safe, protected... loved.

He was so scared he couldn't be enough, that he would suck at this - being a father. But he couldn't deny the odd sense of pride that rose in him then.

She was his, this little creature. It was a knowledge he felt in his bones. Scared as he was, he wasn't going to run from this. Even then, in those first few moments together, he knew he would never want to be away from her. The center of his life shifted.

This little girl was everything.

Oblivious to his parents, to the people watching them, Edward settled back, rocking them as he murmured soft, nonsensical words to her. He promised he would take care of her, that he would do his best.

Leona yawned, and Edward felt his heart expand as he laughed at the expression. The baby seemed at peace in his arms. That made him very happy.

He cuddled her close. "You and me, little girl. We're going to be okay," he whispered to her.

He meant it.

_**~Now~**_

Edward stepped back to admire his handiwork.

In this day and age, getting pictures actually printed was a rare thing. These three pictures represented his three most important days.

There was the first picture. His mother had snapped his picture as he rocked his stranger daughter in a stranger's house. He looked awed and terrified.

The middle picture was his wedding day. His blushing bride was a vision. The couple in the picture was wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the cameraman as they stared at one another. Her smile was wide, lighting up her breathtakingly stunning face. They were a couple very much in love and oh, so happy.

The last picture was the newest. It was taken two weeks before on the day Jacie was born. Edward had one arm around Bella - who held the baby - the other around Elsie. They were all staring at Jacie - a family of wide grins. This was his favorite picture if only because it was him surrounded by the three loves of his life. His beautiful girls.

Jacie's cry rang through the house.

Speaking of his beautiful girls...

Edward jogged up the stairs. He wasn't surprised to find Elsie already in the nursery. She was leaning over the crib, patting Jacie's stomach, speaking to her quietly.

"What's the verdict?" Edward asked.

"Well, I think she's hungry," Elsie decided.

"Ah, I see." He reached into the crib, pulling his unhappy daughter up into his arms. "I got you, Jace."

As he went downstairs, Elsie followed, singing in Jacie's general direction, trying to distract her from crying.

"Can I hold her?" Elsie asked before Edward could put her in the bouncer.

Edward raised an eyebrow, a little uncertain. "Okay, but you have to sit down."

She leveled a withering stare at him. Carlisle said he'd better get used to that. Elsie was straddling the line between being a child and a teenager. The gap was closing every day. "I'm not new at being a big sister," she grumbled.

"Just be careful, Else."

Elsie was careful.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he prepared a bottle for Jacie, he watched them: his daughters. A peace settled over him.

There was his little lion, the baby girl that had been dropped in his lap. Edward wasn't completely unaware of the whispers that had followed him when people learned he was a single father at seventeen. The odds had been stacked against him, but he'd done it.

Then his baby. A living, breathing, gorgeous l representation of the love he shared with Bella. He would never regret the journey he made with Elsie, but raising Jacie with the woman he loved was a gift he never expected he could have.

Edward lingered longer than he needed to watching his almost eleven-year-old chatter at his newborn. His daughters.

Even the most unexpected, difficult things in life could bring something so beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who contributed to a cause that was very near and dear to my heart. I have, in my life, been suicidal. Been there, done that, obviously lived to tell about it.**

**So if I can take a moment of your time to encourage you to be kind, be compassionate. You have no idea how far a single word of kindness can go. There have been days in my life where your kind words - as readers - have made the difference between crying and smiling. So thank you for that. Spread that around. Kindness toward people is worth so much more and does so much more good than derision and judgement. **

**Okay. Off my soapbox. I hope you enjoyed this peek into Edward's mind**.


End file.
